We Be Monsters
by bubbajack
Summary: AUish. In the oldest of myths, demons, gods, and all manner of monsters walked amongst mankind... Were they just creatures thought up by the human mind... or is there something more to it than that... One boy is making it his mission to find out. IzukuxHarem harem includes crossover characters.
1. Chapter 1

**We Be Monsters**

**By: Bubbajack, 'The Heart Of The Cards' Rodriguez**

**Beta: Heliosion, 'The Dandy Of Charleston'**

**(Nicknames are subject to Bubba changing them)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own MHA or anything else that gets stuck in there and MHA plus the stuff we stick in there doesn't own us. We got a free loving thing going on.**

**Ch.1: Thin line between man and monster.**

* * *

Quirks, the next step in human evolution has been around for the past two-hundred-fifty-years. Eighty percent of the world's population had a unique ability while the remaining twenty percent were quirkless… or so it was thought until four years ago.

Four years ago Yokai, or monsters revealed themselves to the public at large after the return and defeat of their greatest foe, Alucard, thanks to Tskune Aono and Akashiya Moka. His reemergence caused much in the way of change to both the human and monster realms. Humans who were once quirkless spontaneously mutated gaining random powers. It was speculated by the monster community that these people were reacting to Alucards reemergence and sudden permanent defeat. Soon it was revealed that the number of 'normal humans' was much lower than originally thought.

Ten percent of humanity had latent now triggered monster DNA. The problem lay in how these people triggered their latent yokai DNA...

A rash of mass suicides.

Some walked naked exposed to the elements, others consumed by grief for lost loves found said lovers and killed them before taking their own lives, hundreds and hundreds of bodies were found hung in their homes or in forests. Some died via car exhaust, and others drowned themselves via various means. Some set their homes or just themselves on fire. Whatever the case, all of them came back as some sort of monster.

With the advent of monsterkind, they were quickly integrated into modern quirked society. It wasn't that big of change all things considered. The difference between people with Quirks and monsters was so thin, it hardly mattered. Monster integration was swift and in under five years they were fully apart of the human world. Some became Heroes, others joined various industries, and some of course refused to let go of the fact that monsters were naturally superior to humans, quirks or not and chose the path of villainy. This is the story of a boy who is neither a hero, nor villain, just someone doing what he feels is right is the right thing, even if the world thinks he's wrong.

* * *

Aldera Junior High had been abandoned for the day, and the place had an eerie silence to it. Like a tomb or a grave. The only sound that echoed through the entire place were the slow plodding heavy footfalls of the one lone student which yet walked its silent halls. He had messy green hair and a freckled face; his black school uniform disheveled. His name was Izuku Midoriya and if anyone could see him now, they would see a boy who was completely crushed in spirit. His eyes seemed lifeless, his frame all but hunched over a burnt and tattered journal as he walked. Ever higher into the school building. For he had believed even though he grew up quirkless in a world of people with quirks, those born with special abilities, that if he tried hard enough, he could still become a hero.

That was of course until today.

_'No, I don't believe you can be a hero without a quirk.'_

The words of the person who gave Izuku Midoriya hope all throughout his miserable childhood rang throughout his head like a judge handing down a death sentence. His hope and dreams were taken away from him by the very person he believed in most. The world's symbol of Peace, All Might.

_'If you want a quirk so badly, maybe you should try jumping off the roof! Maybe you get lucky and get one in your next life!'_

The words of Izuku's former best friend turned tormenter, Bakugo Katsuki, echoed through his head as he ascended the final steps that would lead to the roof. Izuku pushed the door open, it creaked open like it always did. Izuku looked around. The rooftop was as usual desolate, the perfect place to hide from his peers whenever he had the chance.

Now though, he would be using it for something else. Izuku approached the edge and looked down. Everything looked like ants from up here. Small, insignificant, their cutting words unable to reach his ears if only for a time. They were small yet at this moment he was the smallest of them all, the real bug that was ready to vanish, nothing like they all thought. Izuku's steps felt heavy, weighed down by the only time he had any real control over his fate as he went around to the side of the roof. He heard the footsteps pound with the sound of his racing heart, survival instinct warring like war drums with what his consciousness had chosen to the part of the building where they burnt the trash daily. Even Bakugo and his friends didn't hang out there due to the smell unless obviously they were on duty. Bags of garbage, the result of a lazy student were pushed off to the side leaving the stained pavement bare below.

It was Saturday today, classes were over and nobody was around to hear him hit the concrete. Just like they all wanted, this world filled with wonders were not content with letting him have a sliver of its many excesses and delightful...

It wasn't fair for him to be reminded that for some people the road was long and full of adventures. His life? He had been fucking with his own head since he was four years old and a doctor coldly stated that his life was over… He had been a stupid kid then and always a stupid little freak…

Izuku inhaled, squeezed the journal in his arms tightly. It was tatty, worthless like him but it made for a good companion in his final moments, a monument to his delusions that the world was fair to everyone. He swallowed a breath, taking in that sweet last breath of oxygen, air that he didn't deserve being just a failure in life. He smiled, remembering nothing that was good to motivate him before Izuku Midoriya took one step forward, then another until there was no ground anymore, no safety net to let him change his mind...

Smiling, brightly but with so much melancholy, the life beaten out of him, oblivion calling as it was ready to take him.

End of the road.

* * *

Izuku found himself doing something he never thought he'd do again… he woke up again. With a bone weary stiffness, felt only once before when he had been bedridden with a sickness for a week, the young suicide failure rolled over. Every bone in his body was stiff, cracking with loud, indulgent pops as every joint seemed to regain its stability. It was strange, like for a time they had gone solid like he had been carved out of stone then turned back. All this however came with its own ominous orchestra, a clattering as the teen rolled full circle on his back to get rid of some kinks while stretching and his nose became wet, his eyes opening to stare into a puddle of dried blood. He panicked, jumping away from it with a silent gasp, his lips moved anyway and more silent gasps came when this blood was in massive quantities and seemingly came from himself. He reached with one hand for the relative comfort of his blood soaked notebook, firmly gripping it for stability. Izuku felt around until he picked up some of whatever was scattered all over his back, he held it up above his head so he could get a good look at it.

'Bird bones?' Utter confusion went through his mind at the thought.

Sitting up he found himself in a six-inch-deep hole, devoid of grass as if something had sucked it up whole. It was laid out like a shallow grave, consecrated in blood that was most likely his own, dust that tasted like concrete on his tongue, and now that he looked closer, the bones were indeed the skeletal corpses of several birds. Alarmed at the rather ghoulish resting place, Izuku pulled himself out of the hole, continuing to cradle his journal in one hand.

He looked into the small pit he somehow found himself in and he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. His conclusions were rather morbid and full of self pity.

_'I can't even die properly,'_ Izuku thought to himself bitterly._ 'What kind of person can't even die right when they try? I truly am a deku just like Kaachan said.'_

Sorrow filling him like the depths of the ocean, Izuku ran for his life, filled with emotions he couldn't even name. Sorrow, regret, self-loathing, and so many others. He wanted to run from them all.

So he ran...

Right into someone else that would forever change his life.

Destiny was a busy bitch today.

* * *

Destiny's bitch for today, also known as Mina Ashido, fifteen years old was for the third day in a row now having to take the long way to get to the train station. The normal street she usually went down had been cordoned off by the police as it had been blown to pieces due to some sludge villain taking some poor kid hostage and using his quirk for fun, destruction and other villainy cliches before All Might showed up like he usually did to save the day. Despite the slight alteration on her routine Mina didn't mind too much, this shit kind of happened a lot in a world of heroes vs villains as she enjoyed walking around Mustafu City exploring new places, finding new shortcuts or places to shop. It was bit nicer than her own hometown of Chiba, the capital city located in the prefecture of the same name. Compared to it, Mustafu was less crowded by comparison and very new meaning her extroverted sense of adventure went on regular expeditions to find new places to eat or shops to buy clothes. She was just a typical teenager with acid spewing powers as Mina strolled along taking in the sights sounds and the people. She stared off into the sky which was turning shades of caramel and a shade of pink rivaling her own skin, starting to think she should head towards the train station, since by now the clean up crews had to have finished for today when something caught her eye.

It was nothing too weird yet for some reason it started giving her flashbacks of that Hitchcock movie. Masses of seagulls were circling around behind a junior high school. Mina looked around and didn't see anyone else looking at the sight but something made her shiver. It passed a second later and she shrugged as if trying to drive away the feeling from her, telling herself it did not matter besides most people didn't look up at the best of times. This was an era where these days people were lucky not to worshipping their cell phones and the cult of celebrity heroism as they devoured commercials or watched news reports about heroes than actually observing their actual surroundings.

Her mother was a great example of this as she was prone to smacking into objects because the woman couldn't look away from her phone when her hero crush Present Mic (weird as it was) was on the news promoting his newest album or sonic blasting villains to jail.

Still Mina cocked her head to the side at the sight, that feeling just not going away. She couldn't explain it, like her gut or something mental was warning her away yet her curiosity was on a sugar high and egging her on.

'Huh that's weird.' In the end, her curiosity suplexed her fight or flight instincts and she was piqued. Mina Ashido was one driven by emotion, and right now curiosity had won the championship belt and was calling the shots..

She was about to head through the entrance to the school, hesitant because technically she was trespassing in a school not her own when she was all but ran over by someone who was leaving. His appearance caught her off guard for a moment. He had a greyish sickly parlor, and he was really gaunt looking, like his flesh was stretched taut over his skull. He had messy shock white hair making her think of the professor from that old movie, 'Back to the Future', and his eyes seemed to glow neon green.

Oh, and he was also covered in dust, blood, and bits of bone. Oh, he smelled like the one time someone had pulled the plug out of the fridge by accident just as they had gone on vacation for a week.

That as you would imagine all together really got her attention.

"Like dude, are you ok? Have you been hurt or something?" Curiosity was like 'boring' and left the controls to concern in an instant. Mina was controlled by her emotions, and right now, she wanted to make sure this boy in front of her, who looked like he just walked out of his own grave was alright.

Like any decent human being would.

He stared at her for a moment, his luminescent eyes widening in surprise like he was surprised someone was even acknowledging his existence. Mina found it hard not to when he looked like he could've been hurt.

It took him a moment, Mina got a front row seat to hearing his infamous muttering a little but finally he replied.

"I-I-um-I'm fine t-thank you." He bowed being all super polite which Mina found very endearing. "Thank you for your concern."

Mina pointed at him with one hand, her other on her hip. "You're covered in blood dust and… are those bird bones? You don't look fine dude."

He tried to wave his arms around but his body just acted like it hadn't had an oil change in years. "I-I-I'm fine really!"

Mina placed both hands on her hips, sighed before nodding to herself. Poor Izuku became a slave to her whims and destiny got her rocks off.

"I guess I have no choice then." She walked past this weird boy, grabbing him by the arm as she did so and noting he was ice cold to the touch, just another something that felt off. Though she supposed that could have something to do with his quirk. "I'll just have to take you home with me."

The boy's eyes widened as he was dragged away. "Eh?!"

* * *

It had taken a battle of attrition from her would be rescuee, the washed up bloated corpse like boy that he was perfectly emulating at the moment, babbling the entire way but Mina dragged the boy whose name she still didn't know for her attention had been focused on acquiring the boy's right to walk away from her (kidnapping if you wanted to be simple about it as any court would've put her in the joint from sheer appearances) but she had drawn some entertainment from how cute the babbling had been. People waiting for the subway gave the two of them a wide berth, probably since one of them was covered in blood and looked like an extra from a slasher flick, the other behaving like a rather incompetent kidnapper who had failed kidnapping 101 in night school because she had failed the _'keep it quiet that you are kidnapping someone'_ segment. The train going to Chiba arrived and again, everyone getting off went well around the two of them, one train guard muttering something on his radio, his segmented eyes staring suspiciously. The two sat down, Mina's abductee having long since stopped struggling, defiance flatter than a pancake and now simply going along with her whims.

Funnily enough, the other passengers flat out refused to even sit on the same seat as the two. Who would've seen that one coming?

Turning to her _'definitely not a hostage or a kid that needed an adult'_ Mina gave a goofy smile. With all her brain power redirected she actually remembered she was Japanese and manners were ingrained deeper than the words on the rosetta stone in her culture.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself, did I?" She bowed slightly, Izuku relaxing for the first time since he found out he was inept at suicide… which was a rather sad gift. Then she utterly flipped her attitude 180 degrees and he was back to being blindsided by this most extroverted girl. "I'm Mina Ashido, what's your name dude?"

The boy seemed to find his concrete dust covered shoes interesting as he kept his gaze on them. He seemed to shrink in himself, confused as to why he wasn't you know dead already?

Izuku opened his mouth but with no trauma to hamper his realisation or Mina, the pink skinned kidnapper to distract him it was very clear to him that something was wrong when no sound came out. For the first time since his awakening, he realized he hadn't taken a breath once ever since he woke up. He started to mutter in his own thoughts._ 'I don't need to breathe anymore, so how do I communicate with people?'_

Mina put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Dude, you ok? You started muttering to yourself."

Izuku was a smart boy, so it didn't take him long to put two and two together. Telepathy, he had somehow developed a telepathy quirk. Suicide had been a good thing? That utterly absurd thought led to his hero analysing nature and the consequences of being a mind reader… or was it just like that heroine Mandalay who could only transmit thoughts not receive them? He would need to be careful with his thoughts until he learned to control it.

There was going to be no recap of his suicide attempt to this girl until he knew just what the fuck was her deal.

Time for a little bit of bait.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya."

"Izuku Midoriya," Mina echoed, as if testing it on her tongue. "Can I call you Midori for short?"

That actually caused him to glance up at her. He was a bullied kid so looked for her angle in trying to assign him a nickname. Every time he heard Deku it was like some ass was stabbing him in the gut with a blunt dagger.

"Why do you want to?"

"I think it's cuter." Mina replied honestly.

_'C-C-Cuter?!'_ Izuku thought to himself. Nobody had called him cute, not even his mom who carried a guilt trip the size of the Grand Canyon on her shoulders.

"Yep definitely cuter," Mina affirmed, folding her arms like it was her greatest accomplishment bestowing him this rather simple nickname.

He was alarmed at that thought escaping him._ 'Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought.'_ He mumbled this so Mina wouldn't hear.

Mina cast him a sideways glance again. "Your mumbling again. You do that a lot huh Midori?"

Again, Izuku focused on his shoes. "I…I suppose so."

Mina patted him affectionately on the back. "Hey now, I wasn't making fun. I was just saying."

Glancing in her direction again, Izuku inquired, "Where are we going Ashido-san?"

"My house in Chiba City," Mina, his rather pleasant manhandler answered. "You need help even if you don't want it and my folks are the type who are good at this kind of thing." Meanwhile, Izuku wondered what her logic was in dragging him through the city where the train had passed at least three hospitals filled with you know people who were qualified in assessing his health. She added with a warm smile, "Also, no need to be so formal, call me Mina."

Izuku nodded so quickly Mina thought his head might fall off. "Right Mina-san."

Mina giggled behind her hand. "You sure are a jittery one huh Midori? Well don't worry! You've got me now! I'll protect you." Mina made a heroic pose, flexing her arm showing underneath that pink skin of hers she had some muscle.

Izuku offered his kidnapper the first small smile since his resurrection. Was this Stockholm Syndrome? Did he care right now? Nope...

"Thanks Mina-san…" It burned inside his belly like a stomach ache but he asked the question that he asked himself everyday. "Do you want to become a Pro-Hero?"

Mina gave a toothy grin. "Sure do! I hope to join Yuuei next year. How about you Midori?"

Izuku stared at his hands they were grey and emaciated like that of a corpse. He had no idea if he still wanted to be a Hero… He had a quirk now, he supposed, but he just jumped off a roof because his dreams were broken by not only years of abuse, but they were also put down by his idol.

Though Lady Luck had dropkicked destiny's bitchy ass and he now had a quirk he didn't know if he wanted to become a hero anymore. Rose tinted glasses had been metaphorically stomped on so hard, the boy hero wannabe was soaked by the downpour of reality he had walked into blindly.

"I… I don't know…" Izuku tilted his head like a puppy being told for the first time about the sit command. "Maybe? I don't know… It sounded like a good..." Izuku shut his mouth as nothing coherent was coming out of his brain unfiltered.

Mina noted he sounded conflicted and unsure. Concern filled her bumble colored eyes. What was his deal? Nothing made any sense to her. His look, the blood that was now dried into his school uniform and everything… Everything was suspicious! It was time to detective Mina to investigate. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Izuku shook his head. "No, not really… Sorry Mina-san, I know your just trying to help but…"

Mina put down her deerstalker and magnifying glass for a moment as her humanity felt sorry for her. "Don't worry about it, dude. Sorry for being pushy."

The awkward silence lengthened between the two. Izuku finally broke it with his standard question. It had been one so used that it felt like an old pair of shoes, comfortable, safe that the hero obsessed world was 99% of the time only happy to brag about.

"So… what is your quirk?"

The pink skinned girl grinned again. The investigation was going well! She glanced around, all the other passengers avoided looking at them like they had the plague or something. Taking advantage of this, Mina cupped her hands, allowing a bit of green transparent liquid to gather in them.

The wrinkling of her nose was not part of the act, Izuku just started to really smell.

Izuku looked at the liquid for a moment before questioning, "Some kind of liquid?" It wasn't very easy to work out what the hell she had made. For all he knew, she was making washing up liquid and her future career if hero work fell through was becoming the greatest dishwasher in history.

"It's acid actually," Mina corrected before dropping what little her body produced on the floor where it did nothing, the pH Balance not high enough to even scorch the metal of the subway train floor.

"I see," Izuku said, ignoring the familiar jealousy of someone with an actual quirk seeing as he now had one, an ingrained behaviour from before he was even in school. "Quite the interesting quirk. I'm assuming with practice you could control the acidity and viscosity of the acid you produce."

"Viscosity?" Midori was using words five letter words with her. This was why she only got C's and B's in school. Teachers always used big words and sometimes she just didn't get it.

"The thickness," Izuku explained promptly. "With practice, you could make your acid more like syrup or a jello mold. For example, say your falling out of a building for some reason, you need something to absorb the impact or you could end up hurt. So, you release your acid, making it thicker so it forms an impact cushion around you or another example is say someone is shooting at you with a ranged quirk. You could form a wall of acid with a thickness akin to impact gel police use to absorb bullets for ballistic testing..." Izuku noticed that Mina was staring at him with her mouth agape as he described how she could advance her quirk. His instinct was to go on the defensive, preemptive position for being bullied. If it was a badge in the Scouts he would've aced the test for it. "...Sorry…"

After a moment, Mina spoke. "Midori…" The calm before the storm that followed those words, the moment one waited for the jello on your plate to stop wobbling, nothing was said, anticipation pretty much making Izuku's bodily functions do its pre-punch in the face checklist like reminding the bladder not to pee and his heart to begin racing was aborted when Mina all but exploded… Just not in the way he was expecting. "That's incredible!" Positive remarks were so rare Izuku still flinched like the pink girl had punched him in the face. "I never thought of any of this stuff and in like five minutes you think up all these things I've never thought of before and it's my quirk, I've had it for years and didn't think like you did."

Izuku's timidity stuck its head out of its shell and a small smile was Mina's reward for her praise.

"You're welcome?"

"Is that what that is?" Mina pointed to his scorched, waterlogged, dust covered, and bloodstained notebook, so stained the title was obscured but with a few clues like Izuku had given her she had used her street smarts to figure it out. "You keep notes on quirks you've seen and how they can be used?"

Izuku nodded, not trusting his telepathy to do him justice.

"Can I see it?" Mina asked, genuine interest in her tone.

Tentatively Izuku handed it over for her perusal, a little embarrassed that someone besides himself was going to read his personal notes he'd taken on quirks. Mina took it almost reverently; she knew how important it was to her new acquaintance. Gingerly wiping away a bit of dust, she read the title.

Hero Analysis for the Future no. 13.

"Wow you've taken a lot of notes huh?" Mina said before she flipped the cover and began reading.

Mina quickly found herself enthralled. Izuku had taken detailed notes on all kinds of heroes not just the top ten, which he had plenty of info on, but even more obscure ones she had only heard of in passing. She would ask the occasional question which he would answer, and that was how they passed a two-hour ride to Chiba Prefecture.

While she did this Izuku's body went cold as ice, his heart pounding limply like it was a tired marathon runner. He felt very faint and had no idea why. In fact it was the first time since awakening from his grave that he felt at least something that be construed as normal. His palpitations seem to go as fast as Mina flicked through the papers, her fingers caressing the pages seemingly matching the cold chills that ran down his spine. Something, something, fuck if he knew what was wrong, really, _really_ wrong.

Survival instinct seemed to say kill her for touching that precious, _precious_ book. He couldn't take his eyes off her hands that held it with such care, searching for the moment that she would drop it, kick it into pieces… It was not like Bakugo who blew it up. That was sad but it didn't make him utterly terrified like this nice if not rather odd girl who treated it like a porcelain vase from the Ming dynasty doing as much as earmarking a page.

That urge to kill her never left him until that book was safely back in his arms, unmolested and with those terrible feelings gone.

From that moment on, Izuku Midoriya would never let anyone touch it again.

* * *

Izuku's head acted as if it was on a swivel as he tried to take in as much as he could of Chiba City. It had more people and so many different quirks it was making his head spin. He clutched his notebook for comfort.

For her part, Mina chuckled at how Izuku was looking around like a kid in a candy store, usually she had to zip and dodge her way around crowds of people but just like on the train people were giving them a wide berth.

_'Are they afraid of Midori or something?'_ She scoffed at the thought. _'He may look a bit scary, but he has the personality of a shy teddy bear.'_

She saw some passerby staring at Izuku and whispering. In response, she stuck her tongue out at them and picked up her pace.

Eventually, the crowds thinned out and the two found themselves in front of a nice two-story house. The lawn looked immaculately kept and there were pink rose bushes lining the front porch. As the two crossed the border to the house, Mina started chattering.

"This is my place. My dad's the police chief around here and my mom came from America on a teaching visa when she met my dad so you could say I'm thoroughly Americanized. It's why our house stands out so much."

As he walked across the lawn Izuku noticed something… he was leaving dead sod in his wake. Tapping Mina on the shoulder, he stopped her mid rant. "Mina-san, I think we have a problem."

"Huh?" Mina turned around and saw that half her lawn was dead. Her jaw dropped a little then she looked at the rose bushes that lined the front of the house. "Midori… When I was younger, I'd often burn things on accident due to my quirk and my parents never really got mad except for one time. Once, I was fooling around with my quirk in the yard when I spilled acid on my mom's rose bushes and… well let's say I was grounded for a couple of weeks and I've never seen my mom look so sad."

Izuku had no desire to kill anyone's prize plants. "What do we do Mina-san?"

Mina came to a quick decision. "We can go around back. C'mon."

Mina led Izuku around the back of her house where there was a paved driveway and a basketball hoop along with a garage. Taking out a key, Mina unlocked the back door leading him through the garage which was currently housing a wooden paneled Volkswagen. Mina unlocked the backdoor and kicked off her shoes, waiting for him to do so before leading him inside.

The house had plush white carpet with pastel yellow colored walls purple drapes hung in front of the window and a vase filled with roses was sitting on a coffee table between some overstuffed leather armchairs. From what Izuku could tell, this was a sitting room of some kind in the western style.

Mina led him by the arm down a hallway that was full of pictures of her and another slightly older boy in various ages, with which could only be their parents standing next to them in the pictures. Yet, at some point in the photos the older boy disappeared and only Mina remained. Izuku was curious about that but didn't pry.

He was led into a lavish bathroom. The floor was tiled in black and white, there was a large mirror overlooking a marble sink, and a whirlpool tub complete with water jets taking up the other half of the room with a small shower right next to it.

For the first time since awakening Izuku saw his reflection. He let out a silent gasp of both awe and fear as he beheld himself in the mirror. Tentatively, he reached out and watching as his reflection mimicked his movement not stopping until his withered hand rested against the polished glass.

"Midori?" Mina called out to him after he stared at his own reflection for a bit too long.

"I did not expect myself to look so ghoulish…" Izuku said to himself more than her. He looked at Mina with his eyebrow raised. "How exactly didn't you run away screaming when you saw me Mina-san?"

Mina gave him her cheesy grin. "I told you! You needed help, so I couldn't do nothing," She moved over to the tub and started filling it with water. Due to the fact he was still looking in the mirror when she bent over, Izuku got a pretty good view of her backside. He froze unable to look away or move. Mina carried on as she added some lavender bubble bath, noticing how stiffly he moved.

"If you just leave your clothes outside the door, I'll was them for you while you get yourself cleaned up, ok Midori?"

That snapped Izuku out of his daze. "My… My clothes?!"

Mina finally thankfully stood up as the scent of lavender started to fill the air, not that he could smell it. "Yeah I can clean them for you. It's no big deal dude."

"All… All of them?" Izuku stuttered out.

The moment Mina realized what he was referring to, she broke out into giggles. "Midori… I've handled men's underwear before… I do the wash around here all the time." She got out in between chuckles.

Izuku stuttered out a response. "R… Right!"

Mina shook the water off her hands. "I'm going to go start the washer, just leave your things outside the door ok?"

Izuku silently nodded, his head bobbing up and down like a bobblehead. Once Mina had left Izuku gingerly placed his Hero Analysis book on the bathroom counter, never taking the now incredibly precious item from his sight and began to strip out of his clothes. Even though they were stained, caked with blood and dirt plus they smelt like a cesspit had married a toxic waste dump and had a kid he still took the time to fold everything before placing it in a pile just outside the door.

He then got in the bath, eyes drawn forever in the direction of the book. A sense of relief washed over him as he laid in the water. He felt the kinks and stiffness in his body fade away as he laid there wondering what this new form of his was capable of.

_'I do not breathe; I speak with telepathy… Can I even drown?'_

Since being ghoulish was the theme of today, (actually, what date was it today?) Izuku decided to test it, allowing himself to sink entirely below the water level of the tub. He stayed there completely submerged counting in his head. One minute… then two… four… at the five-minute mark he finally sat back up not out of need for air, but the lack thereof. Seeing a button on the side of the tub, he pressed it, jumping slightly when the water jets activated. Deciding he'd experimented long enough, Izuku got down to the business of cleaning himself. Spying a washcloth Mina must've gotten out for him Izuku began to clean himself up. He used the shampoo he found and rubbed the soap hard into his flesh. Once he'd cleaned himself of filth, turning said cloth into a lost cause, the soap blacker than the black lagoon in a depressed mood, he decided to relax for just a bit longer.

He really was enjoying these water jets. It was nice to know he wasn't dead or this wasn't his brain hallucinating as it slowly died from massive head trauma…

Why did he start thinking like this now?!

* * *

When Mina came back for Izuku's clothes, she shook her head and giggled when she saw he had neatly folded everything for her. She had never seen such nicely folded flamethrower targets before.

_'That guy, I swear. Next thing he'll do is offer to wash the dishes at dinner.'_

Mina tossed all of his things in the wash with a healthy dose of detergent, and slammed the lid closed when she heard the front door open.

_'Oh right… I knew I had forgot something... shit, mom and dad are home early… I have a naked half dead guy in our bath who brought in clothes that smell like ass wrapped around toxic waste and at the same time,'_ Mina took a deep calming breath before slapping her cheeks. It was time for sassy bitch mode! She could do this!_ 'Ok Mina, listen to your thoughts here, you can do this!'_

"Mina," her father called from the foyer, "Honey, I'm not going to be mad with you but why exactly is half of our prize winning lawn dead? And why is our neighbor Sato-san saying the Grim Reaper snuck into our house?" The man made a groaning sound of disgust. "And why does it smell like a dead body was left in the foyer?"

"Honey, you promised to give her a chance to explain herself," a woman, her mother said with her accented Japanese, "Honey, we promise we won't ground you but your daddy's friend in the city said you were spotted kidnapping a half dead boy and brought him home. I know that your daddy's friend was exaggerating a bit as really I don't think you would…" She made a gagging sound, sounding like she wanted to vomit or choking on it. Mina blinked, tooka sniff and finally noticed the smell herself. Had she been so determined to help that she had ignored Midori smelling like a fart given physical form and it liked to wear dog feces aftershave? "Though the smell I agree with your father about. It smells like that rotting dog we found in my parent's house when I was a kid. Did you visit the dump or something sweetie?" Mina listened harder and was rewarded with something she was probably not meant to hear. "Do you think she jumped a hobo or something? It's going to take me hours to get rid of the smell!"

"I did not," Mina hotly defended, covering her mouth when it was loud enough that Izuku could be heard shuffling in the bathroom from fright. She had no desire to kill him again if he had indeed done what he looked like, a dead body left out in the open for a long time. Intending to cut down on how much Izuku could hear, she intercepted her parents in the living room. "Midori ran into me before I could even past the school gates of Aldera Junior High in Mustafu City."

Her father came into the laundry room then, holding a hand up to his nose with one hand while he had his tan trench coat tucked over his other arm. Her dad was tall, built solidly like a brick wall had a mountain for a personal trainer and his quirk was that of the two giant rams horns he had curling out of either side of his head, popping out of either side of his very shaggy black hair. He wore a white dress shirt, corresponding black slacks with his service weapon, Mina had disgustingly heard her mom making jokes about it in their bedroom holstered under his right arm. Due to working long hours, Mina noted her dad had three days' worth of facial hair, biting his lip when he was apprehensive about something and was eyeing his daughter with a keen gaze.

Seeing his daughter look so nervous, Gendo Ashido smirked, his fabled nickname as 'glasses of death' Ashido was well earned as his black aviator glasses catching the light from the sun atop his forehead, almost hidden by his incredibly messy hair. She'd seen grown men wet themselves when her father put them on. "If you didn't attack a hobo then why does our house smell like death?"

"Honey, you know we love you, but the house does smell like a morgue, and Sato-san said he saw you drag someone into the house. His wife swears he was a corpse but everyone knows she's as blind as a bat."

Mina's mother, Emma, came into view then, wearing a bright yellow summer dress which contrasted sharply with her pink hair that lit up the room and aided her bright cheery smile that together could light up a whole room where it felt like it was blinding you which really helped with her job as a Quirk and Monster Councilor. Kids just gravitated to her and even older children found her easy to open up to even the troubled ones.

Mina just looked like someone had cloned her using both parents, unique as she got her messy head of hair from her father, her small set of horns and it was easy to see that she had his strong sense of justice. From her mother, she got her pink hair and perchance her limitless exuberance.

Izuku would learn later that her pink complexion was a result of her body's natural high pH balance due to her quirk. No pink? She would have dissolved by now. Mina still had nightmares about that.

Her father crossed his arms expectantly, the fingers of one hand tapping against his shoulder. "Well young lady, we're waiting…"

Mina imagined as usual her father adding, _'Well punk? We're waiting.'_ Then pulling out his gun and shooting her...

Giving a sheepish grin, she ignored her love of Clint Eastwood in Dirty Harry, one of her dad's favourite films, Mina admitted, "Well, I had to take a detour on the way home these past few days and today I noticed something odd."

"Odd?" Her father grumbled in his deep gruff baritone. "Where have I heard that before?"

His wife elbowed him in the ribs.

Mina nodded, continuing, satisfied her mother had extracted the right punishment, "Yep, a bunch of seagulls were flying around behind this junior high school. I thought it was odd since it was Saturday afternoon, the school should've been cleaned up so I decided to go see what had them so riled up."

Gendo ran a hand slowly down his face. "And decided to trespass onto school property, risking arrest..."

"Honey, you said you'd let her explain," Emma gently scolded her husband, punching him again in the ribs for extra emphasis as her husband did his cop thing before turning her gaze back on her daughter and enquiring, "Midori, dear?"

Mina frowned a bit clearly concerned. "Yeah he was wearing a school uniform and he was covered in blood, dust, and bird bones..."

"Dear," her mother coaxed, "I love you but I wish you would stop introducing people by their nicknames…"

"Oh, his name is Izuku Midoriya…"

Gendo waved his hands, causing his daughter to stop before he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a notepad he used for work. "For the love of god let me stop you right there. He was covered in blood you say? Was it his own or someone..."

Mina allowed herself to be led and gestured over to a set of rags they used for cleaning. "He was alone so I think it was all his." Her father groaned, mumbling about contaminating a crime scene. Her mother again attacked him into compliance. "Yeah, I had to use some of them to try and get all the bits of bone out of his clothes. Didn't want it breaking the washer."

Gendo went into the kitchen got pair of rubber gloves and a plastic bag before gingerly picking up the bloodstained and bone encrusted rags, placing them inside, and zipping the bag closed. He then turned back to his daughter who waited patiently for him to finish.

"Continue." Her father walked across the room and located a small flashlight like device. He ran it over the clothes, UV blue light and indeed there was a lot of blood that nobody could see.

Mina did so. "I saw he was a bloody mess no matter how much he stuttered and denied it. So since he looked like a mess and stank to high heaven I decided to bring him back home." Again her poor father muttered about procedure and how his daughter should listen to him more. Her mother did the right procedure for this situation at least, only her husband didn't even notice which was a very bad sign. "So he's getting himself cleaned up and now you two can get to the bottom of this. Midori looked like he could use some help, and maybe the cops."

Gendo didn't know whether to groan or chuckle. He blamed himself for instilling both a strong sense of curiosity and justice in her since she was young. Oh yeah, he blamed himself for not taking her for more than just one father/daughter day at the station so she learned not to contaminate a fucking crime scene! However, since she idolized them both to a fault, his little sugar plum often came to them with things that should've been handled by actual authorities or sometimes even heroes.

At least it wasn't like the time she saved those hamsters… God the apology letter to the poor boy's family when his righteous little daughter did a citizen's arrest would haunt him forever. Until he made captain he was known best as _'the guy whose daughter arrested some kid for losing his hamster for ten minutes.'_ Apparently, Mina, his precious little pink fairy princess thought that was neglect… Who the fuck taught his daughter aged five that word? Why didn't she keep those smarts growing up… Parenthood was a bitch sometimes...

"Did you think to take him to the local police station or one of the nearby hospitals to get checked out?"

Mina cocked her head to the side, confusion evident on her face at her father's inquiry. "Why? You and mom can handle anything that comes up right? You're a police captain and she's a counselor twice over_ and_ a doctor."

Emma gave a light sigh. Her husband shivered when she transmitted her aggravation at him. He wasn't getting any now after this. "While we appreciate you think of us so highly honey, it likely would've been best to take him to someplace a bit closer since he lives in Mustafu instead of dragging him onto a two-hour train ride just to come see us."

Gendo sighed and rubbed his head. "I swear, ever since your brother left Mina you've been…"

Mina's eyes flashed dangerously before she cut her father off raising her voice. "This has_ nothing_ to do with Nii-san!" Mina huffed, calming down but still sounding agitated. "I saw someone who needed help and I helped them just like you two taught me… maybe I should've brought him to the police station or the hospital, but I didn't think of them, I thought of _you_. Since we're here now anyway will you do something?"

Gendo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright we'll do what we can. I'll call the station and report this and…" He looked around, hearing nothing not even the bathroom so the victim of his daughter's 'help' was in the wind. "Where is the alleged victim anyway?"

Mina pointed her hand down the hall… to the bathroom… a naked young man… in his bathroom… alone with his daughter...

"Taking a bath." Her simple statement stirred her father's protective instincts.

_'Must not show the boy my gun, must resist the urge to scare the first boy she brought home with her… He's a victim… Remember Gendo… That documentary we watched on how to handle this… We must not…'_

Emma clapped her hands, breaking the tension in the air, sensing her husband's murderous uber killing intent and coming to a decision. Right now she was the only one who should have any sort of control over this. Her husband was biting his lip and rubbing that horrible facial hair of his. "Right then, how about I let the young man know we'd like to speak with him before putting the kettle on?"

Gendo grunted in reply. "That would be for the best." What wasn't said would've made the two women in his life furious.

Emma got her daughter's attention as her husband lumbered off into the living room. She caught his eye and the man was downtrodden as the secret signal to put his gun away was sent to him, on pain of not getting any.

"Did you think to get him anything to wear while his clothes were in the wash dear?"

Mina rubbed her head, eyes downcast. That pause made her father stub his toe on the couch as he was putting the combination into their safe where he kept the gun. "I was going to give him some of Nii-san's old clothes. He's kinda short so Nii-san's old clothes should fit him."

Emma smiled even though sadness reflected in her golden yellow eyes. "That's a very good idea honey. Which one were you thinking of giving him?"

Mina quickly backtracked. "Not giving. He'd just wear it till his clothes were clean knowing him."

Emma wrapped her daughter in a gentle embrace. "Mina-chan… I think it's time all of us faced facts. Your brother isn't coming home. He left and he doesn't want to come home."

"Yeah," Mina said sadly.

Emma knew her daughter's borderline compulsive helpful nature and kindness was a sort of front. She was boisterous yes and kind too, but deep down she was sad her brother was gone and used her overly happy nature to mask this. She also went out of her way to be helpful hoping to run into her brother one day. It was the exact same reason she spent so much time at the hospital and her husband at the precinct. All three of them hoping against hope to find their missing family member, whether he walk in one day needing treatment, or in handcuffs, just knowing he was alive would be something.

"The green one with the skulls," Mina said, breaking her musings.

"What dear?"

"I was going to give Midori the stuff when I thought he was a goth rocker," Mina explained.

Emma knew just the one her daughter was talking about. "I know just where it is, don't worry."

* * *

Emma opened the door to her missing sons' room it was as neat as ever with posters of bands taped to the walls, with a record player sitting silently in the corner next to a stack of vinyl. Yet the place was a stark and oftentimes painful reminder of her missing eldest child. Going to the closet, Emma pulled the sliding door open and began rummaging through her eldest's unique collection of clothes.

The Matriarch of the Ashido family quickly collected the attire needed for her guest and hurried out of the room, all but slamming the door shut behind her, before the memories of her son could overwhelm her. With the bundle clothes under one arm Emma retreated back downstairs before she gently wrapped on the bathroom door.

There was silence for a moment before a shy timid voice replied. Yet it didn't sound muffled by the door in the least. "Y…Yes?"

Emma called gently so as not to startle the boy. "Midoriya-san, I'm Mina's Okaa-san. You can call me Emma-san… My husband and I arrived home while you were getting cleaned up."

There was a painful pause. It made Emma wince, thinking all sorts about how much the boy was traumatised by her daughter's exuberant kidnapping.

Emma held in a breath.

"P…Pardon the intrusion."

Emma breathed out in relief and giggled. She could picture the poor boy bowing in the bathtub. "No need, my husband Gendo and I would like to talk to you once you're finished cleaning up. I've left some clothes out here for you since yours are still in the washer alright?"

Another pause, another breath held in. "Yes Ashido-san." She breathed out again. "T…thank you very much!"

"I told you already," the woman of the house, the pants wearing one too said in the tone all mothers could manifest to obtain compliance, "Please call me _Emma_."

The magic of the motherly tone, the codex to all naughty children to obey won out in the end.

"Emma-san, sorry." The boy came off as quite shy and introverted to the doctor.

Emma shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I'm making tea so hurry up and get dressed if you want to drink it hot alright?"

Another long pause. "Yes Emma-san."

Emma placed the clothes on the ground and made her way into the kitchen. It was going to be an interesting day to say the least. It was just a good idea to make some tea so she did humming to herself as she did so…

Hoping that somehow in all this chaos her husband didn't need to arrest their daughter.

* * *

Izuku felt a little silly standing and bowing in the tub like he did, warm water verifying that he was alive more than anything else but what's done was done. It was returning to the wondrous reminder that life still flowed in his veins where upon our hero Izuku examined himself in the mirror.

Izuku Midoriya looked like he had bought his body second hand from a very terrible first owner...

His skin was now grey, like soaked newspaper as pallours of black, darkest green and even a hint of mauve criss crossed his elephant like skin, rough and when he pinched it it took him physically pushing it back together as the pinched skin took an ice age to return to its original place. He checked his stomach, pinching the rubbery flesh and sighed. He had been chubby before, puppy fat from a life of studying and camping on his computer had seen to that but now his strangely stiff fingertips that for the average person might mistaken for calluses found very little purchase asides from his bones. Now he had a skeletal emaciated look, no love handles to grasp but in exchange he was like that of a mummified corpse ready for the pyramid. His finger tip prodded each rib, Izuku counting them seeing as every one of his ribs stuck out clearly on his torso like someone had put plastic sheeting on a fake skeleton like you found in classrooms. Even his hair follicles were pulling the long dead option despite his hair being soaked and sticking to his head. It was weak, easy to split in white wispy strands at the moment, making him think of an old person on his deathbed and his eyes, his fucking glowed an usually bright green like a stop sign as occasionally they would flicker like the bulb was about to blow. Privately, figuratively speaking as he ventured downwards, gulping at what might or might not be there anymore, (making a case for a special sort of phantom limb syndrome if it was missing) he was happy upon contact, knees buckling so his feet rippled in the water to see he still possessed a 'certain part' of his anatomy in between his legs. Feeling it twitch in response to his probing, he was happy to note it might still have its warranty. If that had been missing, Izuku would've kneecapped Death for being such a bitch to him and he might've preferred death just to punch the bastard in his bony face. Getting a side profile, flexing his starvation diet modelling picture, Izuku noted that even his spine pressed hard against his skin as if it wanted to burst from his back or it was the only thing to not change as if he was too skinny for his own central nervous system hub…

Damn, this shit was a little too real for his taste. This was his new look? The _'Failed suicide so ended up looking like an African starvation victim look?_'. This was going to take a little getting used to and maybe a cheeseburger or two.

He pinched his ribs again and winced. Make that three cheeseburgers.

Wanting his tea hot and feeling the need to explain his presence in their home, Mina's friendly kidnapping aside, Izuku got out of the bath and dried himself off with the only towel with a 'dad' monogram on it in blue lace and opened the door a crack. He fiercely ignored the growing 'holy shit' in his heart at not seeing his stinking pile of clothes but his eyes found what a nose that had the cold could've smelt and seeing the bundle of clothes, pulled then inside like Gollum with a certain ring and snapped the door shut like someone would leap in the gap to take them away again.

The first think Izuku noticed was the 'uniqueness' of the attire presented to him. He held the underwear up to eye level. _'Flaming skulls?'_ He liked it. It was like what he dreamed to do to death for making him an extra from Game Of Thrones as one of the undead. _'Fuck yeah! Besides its better than walking around someone's house asking for clothes with a towel that clearly belongs to her father.'_ He sniggered at the imaginative image of a father figure planning to cut off his manhood until reality set in and he knew at least there was a mother present. _'You can fuck off imagination!'_

His imagination had no comment to say to that.

Now feeling better that he wasn't completely nude, purple skull underwear with interesting purple flames aside, Izuku went through the rest of his attire that didn't smell of ass. He held up a black pair of jeans, studded everywhere that had numerous straps going down one pants leg for no reason and more much larger metal studs going down the other, making him think of how much of a hazard he would be if he tripped downhill on a packed train car. Izuku had never thought of wearing such a thing before, conformity was your middle name when you had the power of a blind, drunk slug and had no idea where to get such a thing seeing as he was best buy's poster boy.

He did think it looked interesting, seeing as many things today were new and Izuku was happy to find out they fit him nicely too if a little baggy in the pants but a studded belt soon sorted that potential disaster out.

Next on the chopping block was a black shirt with a slogan in English,_ 'Fuck the Police'_, with an middle finger gesture underneath. He saw that behind it was a police guy being battered by a metal bar. It was so anti-establishment, the conformity inside him finally just went_ 'Nope, fuck this, I'm outta here'_ and left forever, the final piece of him that was leftover from the suicide.

It would not be getting any good references as Izuku absorbed everything with a new light. There were also socks, old so the name on them was blurred by sheer use and ancient house slippers which he sat on the toilet seat to put on.

Then, there was the last item. It was the biggest change in attire in Izuku's small world but he'd already evicted his conformity and it could whine and bitch all it wanted, the damn thing was gone forever.

_'Should I really wear this in the house?'_ Izuku wondered as he held up the metal studded and buckle clad trench coat. Much like the pants, it had leather straps going down the arms and a myriad of pyramid shaped studs near the cuffs. It also had a permanently popped collar. Shrugging, he threw it over his shoulders before looking at himself in the mirror.

If he hardly recognized himself before, Izuku surely didn't now. Gone, was the nerdy boy who analyzed quirks and in his place was… Who? Who was he now?

_'Guess I'm still figuring that bit out.'_ Izuku liked it though, it helped him accept that he was Death's edgy little brother. "Heh, yeah, fuck the police." He could learn to like that.

Gathering his used towels and washcloth, Izuku finally left the confines of the bathroom but not before pulling the plug on the tub. Carrying a load of laundry in his arms, Izuku almost barged into someone.

"Oh, Midoriya-san, did you manage to find everything alright?"

Izuku's attire had changed but the interior was just the same as he locked eyes with a beautiful older woman with pink hair holding a tea tray and blushed. The way she smiled at him made his mind blank out for a second. Nope, the edge lord was not becoming his personality anytime soon. There was no doubt that this was Mina-san's mother though. The almost blinding exuberance she exuded was too similar for her to be someone else's mother.

Did she kidnap people in need too?

"Y…Yes t…t…thank you Ashido-san."

The woman seemed to sniff the air then sigh in relief.

"I believe I told you that it was _Emma-san_ Midoriya-san,_ Emma-san_." The older woman playfully chided, the tone of doom dominating her honeyed words like the guy with the binoculars on the Titanic seeing the huge lump of icy death going their way.

It ironically made him freeze up for a second.

Izuku nodded rapidly, not wanting to offend his hostess. "Sorry Emma-san. Where would you like me to put these?"

She noted the pile he was carrying and smiled warmly. For some reason Izuku sensed this had more significant than a simple request.

"Trade you?" she offered, raising the tea tray.

Another sign he wasn't becoming an edgelord was the overwhelming desire to be polite.

"I can…" Izuku began to protest, only for Emma to cut him off in that patient way someone in customer services fought off an angry customer.

"My husband has been waiting to speak to you, so go on go on Midoriya-san into the living room you go. Right past the kitchen. I'll be right in… go on scoot." She took his laundry from him, the towel being the only thing he had left with one hand and pushed the tea tray into his arms with the other, giving him a light shove when he didn't get moving.

Izuku made his way through the kitchen, a modern little piece of western architecture which had stained wood topped with polished granite and overhead cupboards of clear glass. On his left was a black stove with a matching refrigerator separated by some counter space and a little further on was a cozy looking dining room that consisted of a wooden table with six wrought iron and stuffed leather back chairs arrayed around them. There was a red and white checkered tablecloth on top of the table itself, with a vase of wilting roses in the centre.

Izuku turned the corner and stopped, the living room was full of plush leather furniture, like a cow's horror movie come to life with a wall television on the wall to his left that if it fell on top of him might've killed him again and a coffee table tucked away near a horizontal cabinet holding many dvd movies.

That was where the niceties ended as a stern looking man looked up from the paper he was reading. His self preservation instincts decided they were back from vacation, ignored the suicidal thoughts and went on red alert when Izuku took sight of the set of ram's horns curving from his head. Izuku immediately felt nervous as this man's gaze settled on him from behind his aviator glasses. Setting his paper aside, the man gave a gruff snort from his mouth before introducing himself.

He was so glad in a small way that he still felt like he could crap his pants in fear.

"You must be Izuku Midoriya correct?"

Izuku gave a short repeating bow like a Japanese white collar worker being told off by his irate boss.

"Y…Yes sir! I…I apologize for the intrusion."

The man took out a notepad and proceeded to write something down even as he shook his head. Just what the fuck in Neptune's name was he writing down there? 101 ways to kill nerds? Thankfully, his next words defused Izuku's rather exuberant nervous reactions to this lethal looking man.

"No, it's I who must apologize for my daughter's behavior. Even though it was well intentioned, Mina _did_ kidnap you."

"_Dad_!" Mina whined, Izuku's head jerked as he somehow had missed the bright pink girl in the room… somehow… such was the power of the terrifying father and Izuku wasn't even dating his daughter for god sake! "Stop picking on me in front of Midori!"

The man gave a slight chuckle and promptly ignored his whiny daughter. Learning that trick might have prevented him being kidnapped, Izuku mused.

"Chief Gendo Ashido," he introduced with an inclination of his head before he motioned to the empty seat to his left. "Please have a seat Midoriya-san, we have much to discuss." Turning to his daughter, Gendo calmly ordered, "Mina serve the tea, will you? It's bad enough your mother made our guest bring it in here. I want to see if I can avoid having to bring you to the station for questioning."

Mina sighed, putting her current issue of Heroes Weekly aside before doing as her tou-san asked. Giving her acquaintance a warm reassuring smile she looked him over in her brother's clothes, she complimented, "You look good in those clothes Midori. They really suit you."

"Thanks." Izuku did like this new look, made him seem like a whole other person, personality not shifting an iota asides.

"Milk, sugar?" Mina asked, acting so demure it felt fake as she poured his tea. Izuku noticed it wasn't the usual green tea, but something darker, likely from overseas. He took a sniff and recognised jack shit. He was no connoisseur of tea, hell he barely knew how western tea smelt.

"What kind is it?" Izuku was only familiar with green tea and some oolong.

"English breakfast tea." It wasn't Mina who answered but her mother as the mother of his kidnapper reappeared. Wow, thinking that still didn't seem weird and awkward. "It goes good with milk and sugar."

Mina rolled her eyes and smiled. "You'll have to forgive my mom, she's a bit of a tea fanatic."

Emma pouted and retorted, "There's wrong with liking a good cup of tea."

Mina retorted; her tone dry, "You import some of yours from the Middle East though."

"Two," Emma held up two fingers, "Only two and I do that once a year!"

Izuku was looking back and forth between the two women as they bickered, over tea of all things. Couldn't they get to the point? Kidnapping was still kidnapping and his day(s)? It was already rather strange.

Mina refused to let that go. "Still, isn't that a bit ridiculous?"

Gendo clapped his hands silencing the two before glancing at his daughter over the rim of his glasses. "Mina wouldn't it be best to serve the tea to your guest while it's still warm?"

Mina had forgotten for just a moment that Midori was there and had fallen into an old routine with her mother. Rubbing the back of her head, Mina sheepishly apologized. "Sorry about that Midori. So, milk or sugar?"

The Japanese native was at a loss. Politeness filled the gap, like a favorite tune on the jukebox. "Both, I guess?"

Mina added a bit of milk and a cube of tea before handing it to her guest. Izuku took a tentative sip. Even though it had a both sugar and milk in it, the tea still tasted too bitter on his tongue. Mina must've seen his face for she added another cube of sugar while giggling. The mother frowned at her daughter.

The second sip was more palpable than the first.

"Is that better Midori?"

"Y…Yes thank you."

"So cute," Emma cooed as she used every ounce of her willpower to remain professional and not turn into an embarrassing mother who begins snapping pictures of her daughter whenever she came home with 'her friends who happened to be boys'.

"_Mom_!" Mina whined.

Deku in the middle of this was able to feel blood rushing to his cheeks… It was alive! Alive!

"Dear, now is not the time for that," the dad said politely, _'Or ever,'_ he thought to himself, his fatherly instincts rearing up again. Mina would be thirty if he had his way before a boy could say her first name in a familiar sense.

Mina all but pushed a cup of tea into her mother's hands. "Here, keep your hands busy with this and stay off your phone."

Passing her father, a cup with no additives, Mina took her tea with an almost obscene amount of sugar before she sat down next to her guest. Gendo took a sip of his beverage before he addressed the boy in front of him, notepad and pen at the ready.

Detective Daddy as his pink fairy used to call him was in control here now.

"Now Midoriya-san, I'm going to ask you some questions and I'd like you to answer them truthfully please."

The boy gave a jerky hesitant nod. "Yes sir."

Gendo fixed his glasses, causing light to flash off them briefly before he proceeded with his interrogation. "When my little princess found you," her father started, ignoring the embarrassed shout of 'Dad!', "She said you were covered in blood, dust and bones coming out of Aldera Junior High. Could you explain what happened?"

"I… I…" Izuku tried, he really did but to have to bring up how he jumped off the school roof and why after Mina and her parents have been nothing but helpful to him… He didn't know if he could do that to them. He absently noted Emma-san was already writing away on her own notepad, occasionally glancing at him.

Izuku get a hand gently grip his. He looked up to see Mina gently smiling at him. "It's ok Midori, we aren't here to judge you. We're here to help."

"Indeed," Gendo affirmed. "We need to know what happened so as to know if a police report needs to be filed."

If Izuku could've he would have taken a breath to steel his nerves. However, that didn't seem possible to him anymore. So, he gathered his courage and spoke clearly. Something about them made him think they would take him seriously and really, he was rather perturbed how so far his suicidal jump to oblivion hadn't reduced him to a shell already.

It, dare he say it felt like now that it was something meant to happen?

"I jumped off my school roof."

He felt Mina's hand tighten in his grip and heard her sharp intake of breath but he refused to look at her. Izuku had his gaze fixed on Gendo Ashido who stared back.

After a moment of tense silence that was only broken by Emma still scribbling away on her own notepad, Gendo spoke, breaking the staring contest by beginning to take his own notes. Finding out someone was trying to off himself could jar even the greatest of men. His daughter had actually found someone in need.

He had no idea if he was proud of his daughter or not. True, his daughter had found someone suicidal and reached out but the baggage of her newfound friend was something he wouldn't wish on anyone.

That was the father in him talking. Now the policeman had to take the wheel.

"I see, and what led you to do this?"

Izuku's mouth fell open. Wow, was this the first time anyone actually bothered to ask that question? Mom was oblivious but she was skittish when it came to reality since her child was deemed quirkless and anyone else… Everyone else just kind of rolled with it? What the fuck really? Something alien in his mind sputtered to life and told his rational, cowardly self to shut the fuck up and listen to it. Besides, where did he even begin to tell this man about everything he'd gone through over the years? The spiral of never ending words that would be spewed from his fractured mind. Maybe he could start with how he'd been quirkless for most of his life and constantly bullied by his former best friend Bakugo Katsuki, a lot of the time openly in front of the teachers who did nothing… That would be juicy for him or maybe the policeman would be more interested in about meeting his personal hero, All Might after being saved by him from a sludge villain and having his dreams being utterly crushed by the man after being told that no, he couldn't become a hero without having a quirk? It would go so well with the enthralling tale of how after a decade of bullies and being told the same thing by his personal idol Izuku had finally given up on the last bit of hope he'd held onto and finally…

Something ugly inside him choked the last words out of that line of thinking. He flinched until something else stole his attention.

Izuku heard sniffling next to him and looked over to see Mina with tears in her eyes, sniffling to keep herself from becoming a snot ridden mess. He looked over to see Emma-san looking at him sadly. Even Gendo-san, lord and protector of his daughter's purity had a stony disposition and was holding his pen so hard it looked like it might snap at any moment. It only took Izuku a few moments to figure out what had happened.

"I thought all that out loud didn't I?" Izuku asked.

Emma managed a half laugh half sob. "You did." She wiped the tears from the corner of her eyes before handing her daughter a tissue, from the box on the table next to her. Mina dabbed at her eyes and blew her nose, but remained silent still clearly shaken.

Gendo continued with his line of questioning, "You mentioned a sludge villain and a Bakugo Katsuki… that same villain was apprehended two days ago by All Might after he tried to take over a boy by the same name."

This was news to Izuku. "What?"

"It's true," Mina affirmed. "The street is still torn up from the sludge guy making that kid use his explosion quirk. That's part of the reason why we bumped into each other. I had to go around the reconstruction area."

"Is Kaachan… I mean Bakugo alright?" Izuku quickly amended. Something darker made him wince like a frightened animal but his inherent good nature won out.

Mina's usual smile soured. "He's fine got congratulated by the heroes for being brave and everything. Not sure why you care though…"

While Izuku was dueling with an aspect of himself that was learning to exist, the conversation he had been free falling from as everything in it was not meant to be broadcasted, a very pertinent part of that conversation reared its ugly head.

"You said two days ago… It's Monday?"

"Indeed. It's Monday, March sixteenth."

Izuku's mental scream echoed in all three Ashido's skulls causing them to grip their heads in pain.

"Midori! Cut that out!" Mina swatted at his arm.

Izuku wasn't listening though, he was in his own little world, still telepathically screaming loud enough to induce migraines.

"My… my mother… I've been missing for two… two days… she must be worried sick."

"Mina enough." Emma waved her daughter off her ineffective assault before she reassured the boy, "I'll call her if you give me your home phone number dear."

Izuku had never been more thankful. "Yes please!"

"We'll do it right after we finish our questioning alright?" Emma promised before she proceeded with her own line of questioning. "I have to ask Midoriya-san as a Quirk and Monster Counselor; did you acquire your quirk only after you jumped off the roof?"

Izuku saw no point in trying to hide it now. "Yes ma'am."

Emma muttered aloud to herself as she took her notes. "So, death could've been the trigger for its activation…" The older woman posed another avenue Midoriya hadn't even considered. question. "Or your death could also have been a trigger for a monster transformation. Have you noticed anything odd happen since your change?"

Izuku took a moment to think about it. "Monster? I could be a Yokai now? I hadn't even considered that Emma-san but now that you bring it up… anyway, I woke up in a shallow grave which wasn't there when I jumped, believe me I looked before I uh… you know... and I was covered in bird bones… also you guys said I killed half your lawn." He bowed in apology. "I'm sorry about that. I'll pay to have it replaced somehow."

Emma waved away his offer. "Don't worry about it dear. If I may state here I've noticed that you don't seem to be breathing and seem to be speaking with telepathy."

Izuku nodded. "Yes, ma'am I've noticed much the same. I don't need to breathe since my change. I tested it in the bathroom."

"Oh?" Emma looked ready to jot down his findings. Izuku was beginning to like Emma-san, being a person who liked to write notes a lot. "Could you elaborate for me please?"

"Yes, I was able to stay underwater for five minutes. I likely would have gone longer but I wanted to get cleaned up. As for the telepathy, I can only assume that since I no longer breathe, my transformation developed a different means of communication. I'm assuming there all part of what my change actually is though what it could be eludes me sorry."

"Yes, I assumed much the same with the communication and I have heard of a case before where a person became telepathic and lost his voice forever in exchange because the vocal cords were reorganised into these fascinating telepathic nodes… Oh pardon me I was rambling."

"It's quite alright Emma-san." She even rambled. Why was he born in the wrong generation? Mina's exuberance also had two lines of intersection and not just one.

"Do you have any idea what could've caused the death of plant matter around you?"

At that Izuku was at a loss. "No ma'am. Telepathy and not breathing don't seem to line up together, never mind this… uh..."

"I would argue it's some kind of touch based disintegration ability or maybe you can drain the chlorophyll in plants so they die… There's so many different ways this power could be causing all the plant life around you to perish." Emma glanced out into the kitchen at the vase of roses sitting in the middle of the dining room table. "Well, if you don't mind that is. We'll just have to test it then."

"I don't mind doing that Emma-san."

Emma got up and came back in with a vase of flowers placing it on the coffee table in front of her newest patient she prompted him. "Go on, see if you can replicate what you did on the lawn consciously this time."

He glanced at the woman; he knew from Mina just how much she valued her flowers. "Are you sure?"

"Go ahead Midori, if mom says it's fine, then its fine." Mina spoke for the first time since Izuku had accidently spilled his guts about his attempted suicide. She had been stewing in one corner, facial tics providing some worry for the young man. She looked like Bakugo if he had been using ketamine like sweets.

Mina was smiling true but she seemed less boisterous now. It was more restrained minus the orchestra of face muscle as if Mina was thinking something over. Izuku wanted to ask but he didn't want to pry. He also had a pretty good idea what was on her mind and didn't want to go over that again. So, instead he reached out and touched the plant.

Nothing happened for a moment then a green spark jumped from the plant to his finger. When that happened, the roses quickly withered and decayed to nothing. The strangest thing though was that Izuku felt as if he'd just eaten a small snack or munched on some fruit.

Izuku didn't know how to feel about that. His power not only killed all plant life, preventing him from choosing a career as a gardener in the future but it made vegetables taste nice? What the fuck was his power?

Emma blinked in surprise. She was clearly thinking the same as she had stepped back like Izuku had revealed a bomb vest and promised them a free ride to Heaven.

"Huh… that worked. Did you feel anything after that Midoriya dear?"

I feel…" He had no idea how to make it not sound creepy so went with the best one he could come up with. "... Fuller?" Seeing the perplexed look on both of the adults faces, he deflated knowing they weren't freaked out and elaborated, "Like I just ate a piece of candy or something."

"Your quirk sure is something else Midori… you're not planning on eating me next, are you?" Mina teased. She flinched at Izuku's horrified glance and she went back to brooding.

"I don't want to touch anyone until I know I can't kill anybody with my power."

Mina got up from her spot on the couch and squeezed his hand again, just like she had done earlier. She then squeezed tighter for emphasis. "You've been holding my hand almost this whole time and nothing has happened." She squeezed tight enough for it to hurt. "See?" Mina help up their intertwined hands as proof. Izuku froze at the sight. He'd gone from having no friends to talking with a girl and holding hands with one all in one afternoon. He would've fainted but his body didn't seem to be able to do that either. So, instead, he babbled out a response.

Truly was there ever a sign he would never become an edgelord was this moment when holding a girl's hand reduced his brain functionality lower than when he died.

"That… that's good. I would hate for you to… to get hurt because of me… Mina-san."

Mina gave him a peace sign. "You can't hurt me! I'm too awesome Midori… Even if you did, I'm sure it wouldn't be on purpose so I wouldn't hold it against you."

The last part had been unnecessary to say the least.

Gendo cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. He had a mug that said, dad first, cop second' at the precinct and this trauma case was holding his daughter's hand. "Midoriya-san, you named a Bakugo Katsuki and All Might?"

Izuku nodded hesitantly. "Yes sir… why?"

Gendo sighed. This was going to be hard for the both of them. "As a policeman, I am legally obligated to report what you've told me and arrest Bakugo, your teachers, and All Might for second degree murder."

Izuku's jaw fell so far it might've fallen off. He just stared at the man._ 'Arrest Kaachan… arrest All Might? But… but All Might was the Symbol of Peace… could he even be arrested?'_ He knew that failed heroes became villains if they resisted arrest and became their former comrades' problem.

Gendo chuckled mirthlessly. "I assure you Midoriya-san, despite the pedestal the world puts him on, All Might is _still_ beholden to the laws, same as the rest of us."

Emma spoke up then, "I too, as a Quirk and Monster Councilor am obligated to report this. Since your Transformation was active under duress for the first time and its means of activation were… highly unusual not to mention the unique abilities you've displayed so far, it is highly likly that you are a Yoaki. Thus, for your own safety you'll need to be monitored by a Yokai, and possibly a Pro-Hero as well."

Gendo nodded in agreement with his wife's assessment. "What do you make of the emitter part of his abilities?"

Emma looked at Izuku chewing on her lower lip, a nervous tick husband and wife had in common. "It's clearly lethal in design, that is not in question. I can speculate with some degree of accuracy based on your testimony that is somehow connected to Midoriya-san's body's need for nourishment. Best guess? It's as if he feeds on energy directly rather than the energy provided by the breakdown of food..." Emma paused for a moment as she tapped away on her phone. "This website says the closest match to your condition, is a Lich."

The room was silent for a moment at Emma's proclamation.

Izuku just slowly digested all of Mrs. Ashido's points and aligned it up with what he knew of Liches, which mainly came from game based anime. It was Mina who put it out into the open in layman's terms.

"So, Midori's what? An undead wizard who feeds on feeds on the life force of living things like some sort of vampire or something?"

Gendo's glasses flashed dangerously. "That's what we're thinking, yes."

Izuku became sullen at the thought. He didn't want to hurt people if he could help it.. "What do we do?"

"We'll come up with something dear," Emma assured him, turning to her husband. "I think it would be best if we called the Yokai helpline for Izuku-san. Also do you think Gū-san would be willing to help?"

Gendo stroked his beard in thought. "Hmm, possibly, but I would hate to impose upon him. He's so busy these days… What with his martial arts school, doing bounty hunting with his day job."

Mina brightened at that. "You really think Gū-ojisan would help Midori?"

Izuku felt lost. "Umm, who is Gū-san?"

"Gū Sandanjū is better known by his hero name Gunhead," Gendo elaborated. "He and I were good friends even before Yuuei. We've kept in touch. He might be willing to take you under his wing if I ask."

Izuku bowed in thanks. "Thank you, Ashido-san."

Gendo waved away the boy's thanks. "No need besides his quirk is similar to your abilities."

"Gatling, it allows him to fire shards of bone from his arms like a machine gun," Izuku quoted as if by heart, exuberance in his tone.

Gendo fixed his glasses to hide his surprise at Midoriya's knowledge of his friend's quirk. If this kid was a villain he would be a very dangerous adversary.

"Yes. It's a mutation type with emitter effects. So, if anyone could understand your situation it would be him."

Izuku nodded. It made sense to him.

"You never know you might even be able to get into Yuuei on a Hero's recommendation Midori." Mina cheered on his behalf.

Izuku's face twisted into a grimace at the thought of the prestigious hero school. For it reminded him of his dream and by proxy, All Might. He honestly didn't know if he wanted to attend the school even if he could get in at this point.

Seeing his grimace, Emma quickly changed the subject. "I think we've badgered you enough Midoriya-san. I'll go and make that phone call now, if you'd give me your number."

"It's 867-5309."

Emma chuckled before she wrote it down and made her way into the kitchen to make a very worried mother very happy.

Now that the interrogation was done Izuku was at a loss. What should he do while he waited for his mother to arrive?

Mina had the answer. "Wanna go hang out in my room Midori?"

"Umm, I… yes?" He gave a hesitant look towards Mina's father as he answered.

Gendo just waved the two off. "Go ahead just keep your door open Mina."

Mina's cheeks turned dark violet as she blushed. "Dad! Midori wouldn't _do_ anything! He's too shy."

Gendo peered over his glasses at his daughter. "Who says I'm worried about_ him_ trying anything?"

Mina blushed even darker before she spun on her heel and ran for the stairs pulling Izuku by the hand as she passed.

"Let's _go_ Midori."

Gendo smirked as his little princess stomped up the stairs all but dragging the poor boy with her. He turned on his cell phone and dialed a certain hero in his contact list, smirking to himself at seeing his daughter flustered. That was one way to get his work done. "Too easy."

On the phone line was a cute sounding male voice that answered from the other end of the line. "Hello, hello? This is Gunhead speaking."

Hello Gū, it's Gendo…" That was as far as Gendo got before Gunhead squealed like a preteen girl and started raving.

Gen-chan! It's been forever! How've you been? How is Emma-chan? Is Mina-chin still as cheerful as ever…" He paused for a moment before he took on a slightly serious tone. "Something hasn't gone wrong has it? Is everyone ok? Has there been news on Ichiro-chan?"

"Gū...Gū calm down! Everyone is fine and no, there has been no news on Ichiro… unfortunately. However, Mina brought a boy home today."

Again, Gunhead went into borderline hysterics. "Ehh! She's at that age already?! They grow up so fast! Do you want me to come over and put the fear of death into the kid?"

"No… well I do want you to come over and meet the boy but for a completely different reason. Now keep quiet and listen!"

Gendo resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. His friend was so focused when he was either on the job or teaching a class but any other time he was like a gossiping schoolgirl. That hadn't changed from their time at Yuuei.

"Sorry, sorry. Go ahead." Gunhead sounded genuinely apologetic.

Gendo cleared his throat before continuing, "You might want to take notes."

He proceeded to tell the Pro Hero everything he had uncovered. Gunhead would gasp at the proper moments and he even bit back a curse when he heard about All Might's contribution to the boy's attempted suicide.

When he finished explaining what he knew of Izuku's quirk, he took a moment to sip at his now room temperature tea. "Which brings us to my reason for calling."

"You want me to take Midoriya-chan under my wing, right?" Gunhead guessed.

"Only if it's not too much trouble. I'd hate to impose on you," Gendo said, Japanese politeness was ingrained into his every word.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm a hero, it's my job to help people in trouble. Midoriya-chan sounds like he needs help, so I'd just be doing my job." Gunhead carried on. "Besides you're Gen-chan. Friends help each other."

"I know, I just feel like I'm taking advantage of that sometimes. You took a month off hero work when Ichirou went missing…"

"Gen-chan," Gunhead said sharply. "We. Are. Friends. Of course, I'd drop everything to help."

"You involved your hero agency and even your students showed up," Gendo pointed out. "The media was broadcasting his disappearance with that photo of you two fishing that one time."

Gunhead was quick to retort. "That was their choice in both occasions. I didn't even ask… I guess I didn't have to."

There was a companionable silence on both ends of the conversation for a moment.

Gunhead broke it. "Would you like me to come over right now?"

"I wouldn't want you to go out of your way plus Midoriya-san's mother is coming to get him and we haven't had dinner yet…

"You haven't had dinner yet? Emma-san's cooking?"

"Yes, as she usually does."

"I'll be right over!" The phone line went dead.

Gendo looked at his cell phone for a moment before he sighed. He'd forgotten how fond Gunhead was of his wife's cooking.

"Honey, we're going to be having extra guests for dinner!"

Emma poked her head in. "Sounds great I just got off the phone with Midoriya-san. She's very relieved her son is alright. I think I'll make a pot roast for dinner if that's alright?"

"Sounds great dear." Gendo glanced up at the ceiling where his pink princess and Midoriya-san were upstairs… alone… unsupervised… Damnation upon his very soul if he should as much as touch his little princess...

"Honey," Emma said warningly. "Leave it alone."

Gendo snapped his paper open. "Yes dear."

The woman of the house smiled before returning to her task. She wore the damn pants in this family.

* * *

Mina threw open the door to her room with a flourish. "Come in, come in!"

Izuku stood at the threshold to Mina's room and looked around. Movie posters from before the age of quirks lined the bright green walls. In particular, grabbing his full attention in this girl's room, a girl's room… a girl's room… Izuku shook his head as he returned his full mental faculties to one involving a sleek black alien creature that was radically out of place because it was in English. The curtains over her window were a dark blue, woven with pretty white thread patterned decoration like spider webs and in the middle of the room was a big fluffy looking bed. It was the only thing that was pink in this room, the comforter at least was bright, eye searing pink and plush, giving it a warm if very feminine touch. The rest of the theme was chestnut wood furniture, the majority looked overburdened, shelves full of manga but the rest of it, the most prominent was a desk on which an old computer sat.

All the colors clashed horribly yet somehow, Izuku felt this suited Mina Ashido to a tee. Like her energetic mind, it was all jumbled up yet made some sort of frightening sense. It fitted the room of a samaritan who in her spare time kidnapped strange people off the street…

...Wait that didn't sound quite right...

"You gonna just stare or come in dude?" Mina called from her place on the polka dot bean bag chair, breaking him out of his wandering gaze. "I don't bite."

Outwardly, Izuku played it cool. "Cool room," Izuku muttered as he crossed the doorway. Inwardly, he was making a mantra telling him to play it cool like a stuck cassette tape.

Mina grinned at him. "Thanks," She chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment, debating on what to say next. Izuku just stood there, waiting for her to finish, the room's transcendental warning system that Mina was very erratic was very prevailing on him. What she came out of was a contestant on 'What is the most obvious thing to say to a person you just met'. "You've… you've had it rough, huh Midori?"

Sighing, sensing this was not going to be a comfortable conversation, (like the one downstairs had been a party) Izuku eased himself into the rolling chair parked in front of the desk. "Yeah. When you're quirkless you get treated as a second-class citizen at best or trash at worst. More often than not it was the latter rather than the former with me."

Mina tucked her knees up to her chin. "You know, I never really thought much about quirkless people. Before I met you, I didn't know anyone who was quirkless."

Izuku nodded it was understandable. His former condition was becoming ever rarer as time went on these days. Espicially with half the human population turning into monsters four years prior. The genetic lottery was a whore to him and about ten percent of all humans on this planet… Fucking fate…

"There aren't many of us…" Izuku felt the lameness intensify after that statement. It was like saying Mina was pink.

Mina continued, ignoring his attempt at levity. The poor girl was actually not able to look at him and her fingers danced over her horns, one even catching the digit of her thumb, causing it to bleed. She looked glad for the distraction, picking at it with her tongue before she spoke further.

"That doesn't make it right though, what people do. Quirkless people at the end they're still people."

Izuku smiled morosely. "Sadly, not everyone thinks like you do Mina-san."

Mina snapped her eyes to his, fire burning in her bumblebee hued eyes. Something in her switched on. Frankly, the contrast made Izuku stumble back in his chair.

"Well they should. And let me tell you something, you're not alone anymore. You've got _me now_, got that?!"

Was this Mina's eccentric way of saying they were friends? He was scared he was reading too much into this and thinking she was his latest cause… Had she actually done this before? Bizarre imaginationative thoughts made the boy almost giggle even over how serious this had become. Izuku hadn't had anything resembling a friend in a decade and here his kidnapper was telling him they were friends now.

Where were the hidden cameras? Could the host please pop out of the ceiling now and tell him it was a lie so that what constituted as normal to him wouldn't be shattered by a ditzy kidnapper?

In the end, Izuku couldn't help himself._ 'Fuck the police,'_ he thought, smiling. Mina giggled at him and Izuku realized that it had been projected outwards. It didn't deter him. He would rebel against all his ingrained behaviors. Fuck the police indeed. He would take a chance and reach out. "Y…Yes." Izuku said, before his courage gave out and looked around for something to talk about. His gaze landed on one of the many posters of the alien creature. "What is that thing Mina-san?"

Mina glanced at where her new friend was pointing. She seemed to get giddy. "You've never seen the Alien movies Midori?" Seeing him shake his head, Mina went over to her shelf which was loaded with DVD's, something that was as dead as the VCR in this modern ages of high spec computers, smartphones and Tv's and pulled one out reverently. "We'll need to fix that."

The next two hours were hard on poor Izuku's psyche as he sat through the original Alien movie which was bad enough with the special effects being extremely dated. Seeing an alien creature, a Xenomorph burst out of a man's rib cage was horrifying but having Mina there right next him on the bed…

He wanted to hyperventilate at being so close to a girl. A girl! A girl! One of the females of his species! A pink, horned girl of his species who had kidnapped him and… He was thinking way too hard on this… His head hurt.

By the time the movie was over, he was gripping Mina's arm for comfort, half covering his eyes with his other hand. "I…Is it over? Can I look now?"

Mina couldn't stop herself from giggling. Midori was just so cute right now. "Yes, it's over, and look at that you survived the whole movie and so did Ripley."

Izuku let out a mental sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. How did they manage to survive without quirks?"

He would've known this if he had looked for a second.

"You're so cute Midori," Mina couldn't help herself. "You've got this punk rocker look going on, and you wanna be a hero, but underneath that, you're this big softie."

Izuku stared at his new clothes. It was weird how easy an image change suited him. He wasn't classic nerd with a side of dork. It had changed to a guy you would cross the street to avoid.

"I… I only look like a punk rocker b… because of the clothes your m… mother gave me," Izuku defended.

Mina shook her head. "No, you looked like one even before then, with the hair and all. That's why the clothes suit you so well. Your personality doesn't match the look at all though."

"Oh…" Izuku didn't know what to say to that.

Suddenly, Mina pulled his head into the crook of her neck. "It makes me want to spoil you if I'm being honest."

M… M… Mina-san!" Izuku squeaked out. Was she hitting on him?

"Don't worry. I am here Midori. I am here for you." Mina told him gently. Izuku was not being hit on. All was good and she had used All Might's catchphrase but it was said with so much warmth and tenderness, all of which was directed at him.

Izuku felt himself relax. It was better than being hit on… not that Mina wasn't a pretty girl.

"Thank you, Mina-san…"

"Anytime," the horned pinkette replied.

Their tender moment was broken by a rapid knocking coming from the front door. The distant echo of someone answering it could be heard. From the sounds of it to Izuku, it was Emma-san. There was a pause and then she called up the stairs.

"Midoriya-san, your mother is here!"

He looked towards Mina. "That's my que."

"Our que you mean," Mina corrected. "I feel the need to apologize for kinda sorta kidnapping you."

You don't have to…" Izuku began but Mina cut him off, slashing a hand through the air to silence him.

"Yes, I do." She took him by the hand and all but pulled him off the bed. "Now c'mon Midori, I think your mom's waited long enough."

* * *

**Word Count: 16,412 Number of pages: 37 Date Completed: 5/26/2019**

* * *

**AN: Hello all and welcome to to the first chapter of a new idea of mine We Be Monsters. It is an AUish Boku fic and I'll be adding some crossover elements to it as the story progresses...**

**The real star has hijacked the BoRiNg author's note to bring you the usual glitz and glamour from Heliosion! Stan Lee, your last cameo truly taught me a wondrous lesson on life. I shall never forget it! Worship our fallen deity! Worship! Anyway, this is another effort after much flamethrower action between Rodriguez and The Dandy (nicknames are subject to vote. Be sure to bombard Bubba with Pms… Psst just kidding he hates me enough as it is) But seriously we are trying for a really new tone in this. Expect nothing to be sacred if we can squeeze it in. If you are a canon follower with Izuku having a different quirk sort of fellow then by god run away. Run away as fast as your little legs will carry you! Avoid Twice Inheritor too as the CRACK stole the soul of that long ago.**

**On one last note, Excelsior and see you around Space Cowboys! Worship Stan Lee! Now back to the other guy, you know him… the guy who we sometimes think about when my glorious self isn't taking centre stage…**

**Next time on 'We Be Monsters…'**

**"The hamsters want human flesh!"**

**"What do you mean Katsuki needs an emergency sex change operation?"**

**"Helios! Get the fuck off this author note before I fly to Scotland and garrotte you with a set of bagpipes!"**

**… Okay Bubba will return in chapter 2: The Search for More Reviews!**

**I thank for your 'kind' words as always Helios. TL;DR this fic is what happens when I watch too many DnD lore videos and think to myself… 'Hmm I wonder what would happen if I tried this…'**

**Note as of 11/14/2019:**

**I've combined this fic with Rosario + Vampire from the jump. More to follow soon.**

**Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed and till next time, Bubbajack and Heliosion the Inkblot Bros, out!**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We Be Monsters**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta: IcySnowSage AlmightyJanitor: Heliosion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, Rosario + Vampire, Forgotten Realms, Highschool DxD, or Undertale. **

**Ch.2: Justice Long Overdue.**

For the second time in what felt like a couple of hours to him, Izuku felt like he was walking to his own execution as he descended the final steps leading to the ground floor of the Ashido Residence. '_Dead man walking indeed_.' Izuku thought to himself as he got closer and closer to seeing his mother after his suicide.

If he could've, he would have drawn a deep breath. '_It'll be okay, Izuku, it's just your mother… whom you didn't even leave a note or a message for before you nosedived off of your school roof. Is it too late for me to run back upstairs and escape via Mina's window? I could pull that off right?'_ Izuku thought to himself as a desperate plan of escape started to form in his mind.

"Midori, stop worrying so much, it's not going to be so bad," Mina assured him from the bottom of the stairs with a smile on her face.

"H-H-He did What?!" Inko wailed out before a loud thunk was heard. Mina looked over and grimaced a bit, before looking back to him.

"Your mom just fainted, does she do that a lot?"

"That depends did I just broadcast my thoughts like I think I just did?" Izuku inquired.

Mina smiled and nodded, "Yep you sure did… Oh, that's why she…" Mina looked to someone out of Izuku's line of sight. "Mom, you didn't tell her?!" questioned Mina.

"Of _course_ I _didn't_. She was fretting enough over the fact that her son was _missing_. I couldn't just _tell _the poor woman over the phone that her son commited you know _suicide. _Then that he somehow came back to life could I?"

"He did what now?" yelled a strong feminine voice.

Izuku paused. He knew that voice. It belonged to a woman who was practically his aunt in all but name, and her son was his personal tormentor. "A-Auntie Mitsuki?!" Izuku squeaked out.

"Midoriya Izuku, you get your butt out here right now!" The woman snapped. He'd heard her use that tone with her son dozens of times but never with him, not until today at least.

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am!" Izuku took the final couple of stairs and turned left. There, he found his mother slumped down on the floor, being tended to by Mr. Ashido. Mitsuki was staring at him like she had seen a ghost or other apparition while Mina was standing defensively between him and the older woman, a determined scowl on her face to protect him from a perceived threat.

Mitsuki took in Izuku's new physical appearance then his clothes and finally the stubborn pinkette doing her best to look menacing at her. She smiled at Mina not unkindly, "Relax girl, I'm not gonna hit him. He's not like my idiot son who only understands loud words and a firm fist to his head," Mitsuki shook her head, "No, Izuku has always been more… delicate." The older woman reached past Mina and put a hand on Izuku's head and stated the obvious "You look like shit Izuku."

"I-I've felt better Auntie."

Suddenly the woman grabbed him by the ear and dragged him forward, "Now what's this I hear about you jumping off a roof?! You trying to worry your poor mother and I into an early grave?! Huh?"

"N-No ma'am I...I just couldn't take it anymore," Mitsuki could actually feel the boy's anguish in his voice, so much so she let go of his ear just so she could wipe away some tears that were gathering in her eyes.

"How about," Gendo began as he stood up once Inko started coming around, he moved his glasses causing them to flash with malevolence, and authority, "We all head into the livingroom and talk about this like adults?"

Mitsuki deferred to the man. This was his house and his city after all. "Okay." She looked down to Inko, who since she'd come around hadn't taken her eyes off her son. She spoke up trying to catch her attention, "You alright to move Inko? Inko?"

"I...I'm fine," The woman said in a faraway tone of voice with a thousand yard stare in her eyes at what emotions she can feel coming off her son. None of it helped her nerves at what her son had gone through.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes, "Uh huh, c'mon let's get you sat down." The ashen-blonde hauled her friend to her feet and guided her into the living room. She shot Izuku a look telling him to follow and he promptly obeyed, Mina followed right behind him.

Once everyone was seated, Emma served everyone tea and spoke up, "Now, we've already gone over this with Izuku-kun but I think it would be best if we do so with you as well," Emma looked to her husband. "Gendo dear, would you like to go first?"

Gendo Ashido took that as his cue, and flipped through his notes. He then read off the notes he made, "Yes, according to your son's account Midoriya-san, he did in fact commit suicide," He paused when Inko all but jumped at the word, and allowed her a minute to collect herself before he continued, "However, by all accounts he was coerced into it."

Inko, who couldn't seem to find her voice, let Mitsuki do the talking as she all but growled out, "How? Some jackass with a body or mind manipulation quirk or something?"

Gendo looked at the hot tempered woman over the rim of his glasses, "I'm sorry and you are?"

"Bakugo Mitsuki, close family friend and Izu-kun's unofficial aunt," The woman replied, narrowing her crimson eyes at the police chief for questioning her right to be there. "Why?"

"Bakugo you say?" Gendo's eyes hardened on that last name.

Mitsuki nodded a feeling of unease settling in her stomach, "Yes, _why_?"

"Is your son Bakugo Katsuki? Gendo questioned.

Mitsuki nodded oblivious to where this was going. "Yes why do you…" Then, it clicked. She looked at Izuku, who had his gaze fixed on the floor giving off almost physical shame, then back to the chief, then back to Izuku, "No…" Mitsuki denied. "Katsuki wouldn't… He and Izuku are best friends!"

Gendo sighed. He'd heard that far, far too often at the office. It's often the people you that we're closest who ended up doing the most damage. That's why when a murder happened the spouse and family were considered suspects right off the bat until proven otherwise.

"Bakugo-san, your son and," The man paused to flip through his notes, "I quote, told that if he wanted a quirk so badly, maybe he should jump off the school roof. That then perhaps he would get lucky in the next life."

"But why would he say something like that? They're close they've always been. Or so we thought," retorted Mitsuki as Inko began to sob at how blind she was to her own son's bullying.

"Bakugo," Izuku's telepathy somberly droned its way into everyone's heads even as he didn't look up from the floor, "Has been tormenting me since he found out I could and would never manifest a quirk. He and everyone else in school have constantly picked on me. Bakugo has even used his quirk on me on multiple occasions in full sight of the teachers, who did nothing to stop it."

Both mother's jaws hit the floor by the time Izuku finished speaking. Inko continued to sob more Both were thinking the same thing. '_How could I let this happen, how could I be such a terrible mother for not seeing all this, going on right underneath my nose?'_

It took Mitsuki a moment to find her voice again, "Did… did Bakugo's words finally break you Izuku? Is that why you?"

The boy shook his head refusing to raise his head as all in the room felt a welling of sadness inside of them. The room also felt a little colder. Mina rubbed small circles in his back prompting him to continue, "No, Bakugo just gave me the idea, the one who finally broke me… was All Might."

"All Might?" Both mothers echoed, how did the Number One Hero, the Symbol of Peace fit into all this?

Gendo picked up where Izuku had left off, "Yes, All Might. Apparently according to testimony given by your son Inko-san, he was saved by All Might from the very same sludge villain who would later attack and take control of your own son Mitisuki-san. It is what he told Izuku that was the straw that broke the camel's back."

When the man was not forthcoming, it was Inko who, burning with motherly wrath ground out through clenched teeth, "Well, what did he say?!"

"I asked him, the Number One Hero, if I could become a Hero, even without a quirk," izuku confessed. "He told me no, that I should just become a policeman or something."

Now Inko understood. Her son was All Might's biggest fan. His room back home is adorned with his memorabilia and merchandise. For her little boy to final meet his hero only to be told by him of all people that his dream amounted to nothing? It was no wonder he'd… done what he did.

Inko got up and gently sat on the opposite end of the couch so as not to scare her son. Slowly, she scooted closer and closer to him until she was finally close enough to wrap him in a hug.

Which she promptly did trying to convey all her love and affection for her son.

Only when he felt her arms wrap around her did he look up, "I'm sorry mom."

Inko did her best not to turn into a blubbering mess, '_Be strong for your son for once Inko! He needs you right now!' _She chastised herself. "I'm not going to say its okay sweetie, because trying to kill yourself is _not okay_!" Izuku nodded seeing where his mother was coming from. She continued, "But I understand why you did it, even if that doesn't make it right." Inko hugged her son closer to her. "Oh, my poor boy. Why didn't you ever tell me? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Or me," Mitsuki all but growled angry not at Izuku but at her son, angrier than she'd ever been in her whole life. "If I'd have known he was doing this… Ehehehehe!" The woman let out an almost villainous laugh as she cracked her knuckles. "I'd have put a _stop to it _right quick then and there."

No one in the room need guess just how, Mitsuki would've accomplished that feat.

Izuku just shrugs, "Who would've believed me anyway? I was? Am? Quirkless I might as well be a pile of dog shit someone had the misfortune of stepping in as far as most people are concerned."

"That is not true Midori!" Mina vehemently denied. "I know we only met _because_ you recently got your quirk or… whatever it is, but I think your cool, and I'd like it if we could hang out more."

"Aww, my little girl has her first crush!" Emma cooed.

"Moom!" Mina groaned blushing violet due to her skin color, "I do not, stop embarrassing me! This isn't about me but Midori!"

Gendo was thinking he'd need to keep a second gun on hand at home if Midoriya-san was going to be a new constant in his little fairy princess' life. '_One can never be too careful where boy's are concerned.' _The horned man noticed his wife giving him the 'no nookie glare' and thinking she could somehow read thoughts, Gendo quickly changed the subject.

Gendo cleared his throat, "Which brings us to our next topic. We will be arresting Bakugo, his teachers and All Might for… Public Quirk use without a license, reckless endangerment of a minor, physical, verbal, and mental abuse, assisted suicide, and Manslaughter."

"Don't forget destruction of property, dad!" Mina called out!"

"What did the boy destroy?" Gendo asked.

Mina prodded Izuku in the shoulder with her finger, "C'mon Midori show him your hero book, c'mon!"

Reaching into his gifted coat, Izuku pulled out the burnt journal. He then showed it to Mina's father.

"Midori takes notes on Heroes and their quirks!" Mina praised and then continued with, "He like totally figured out how I could make mine super awesome after I showed him what it did only once."

Gendo quirked an eyebrow and smiled, "Is that so? Can I see it?" Izuku vehemently shook his head, perplexing the police chief, "Why not?"

"I-I don't know why but other people touching it makes me… uneasy," The boy admitted.

Mina poked Izuku in the cheek. "Hey, hey, did me looking through it earlier make you uncomfortable?" Seeing him nod Mina scowled at him (cutely he thought), "Then why didn't you say anything?"

"N-No one's ever taken an in-interest in my writings before… it was n-nice."

"Ohh, Midori, you precious thing you!" Mina suddenly pulled him into a hug, smooshing him into her blossoming bosom, and surprising him. "I'm going to smother you with all the love and friendship you've been missing, I promise!"

'_Must not grab gun and separate boy from daughter. Remember, he's a victim Gendo, he's a victim!' _The head of the Ashido household told himself mentally counting down from ten.

Mitsuki who noticed the man's tensed jaw and knuckles whispered, "I know this must be hell for you, but take it from me, you've got nothing to worry about with Izuku." She raised her voice and continued, "So, how screwed is my son?"

"In a word, very," Gendo continued, "Manslaughter is a serious charge, which can at max get him up to sixteen months in prison, but combined with everything else, provided it sticks, he'd be going away for at least a decade."

"Well, shit," Mitsuki cursed, she rubbed her eyes. "Well, it's not like he didn't being this on himself, the little shit."

Suddenly the doorbell rang, surprising everyone. Gendo took to his feet, setting his notepad aside, "I'll get it, it's probably Gunhead."

The man answered the door and found not only his old friend standing there, but also a lanky older gentleman wearing a blue suit with a black tie, and he had a cap on his head that shadowed his eyes. He had a neatly trimmed mustache and was smoking a rather large cigar he stood on the porch, hands in his pockets.

"Those things will kill you Nari-san," Gunhead pointed out.

The man shrugged and grinned, "They haven't yet, and anything could kill me at anytime, like say… a piece of bone flying at high speeds for instance? Isn't that right hero? Eheheheh!"

"Gu, you made it!" Gendo greeted his old friend, before turning to the other man, "I'm afraid I don't know who you are?"

"This is Nurari-san Gen-chan, from the Monster Help Office. He told me one of you called him?" Gunhead spoke in his usual cutesy voice.

"Oh, that was my wife. Come in, come in please. The person I need you both to see is right over here in the living room," Gendo ushered the men indoors.

Upon seeing Gunhead, Izuku broke into blathering hysterics, "Y-y-Your G-Gunhead! Fifty-first ranked Hero whose quirk lets you s-shoot out shards of bone that you mainly use for either s-suppressive or covering fire."

Gunhead stuck a pose, "Yeah that's me! You sure are a smartie Izu-chan!" Gunhead locked his eyes on Mina, "Mina-chin! How's my favorite niece?!"

"Gu-ojisan, what's up?!" Mina greeted with a smile. She then noticed the guy who looked like a bus driver who hadn't taken his eyes off of Izuku, "Whose this guy?"

"Nurari, just Nurari and unless my eyes deceive me and I'm not so old that I've gone blind yet, I do believe I'm looking at a Lich, no demi-lich… wait..." The man quickly corrected as he walked closer to Izuku, " Wrong twice over, your an Archlich. Yes, you still have a spark of life in you don't you boy? The change was recent wasn't it?"

"Are you the man they sent over from the Monster Helpline?" Emma questioned.

"Yes, yes," Nurari said distractedly his grin never leaving his face as he crept closer to Izuku. "Well the change was recent yes, happened a couple of days ago probably?"

Izuku stared into the man's almost glowing eyes and felt compelled to answer, "Y-Yes sir. I-I jumped off my school roof."

"Mmm hmm Mmm hmm, and when you did, you felt utter despair and hopelessness at the time didn't you boy?"

Again Izuku nodded, "Yes sir, how'd you know?"

"Monsters are, in a sense, born from humans boy," The man explained, "Humans who feel very strong emotions upon death have a strong chance to come back as a form of monster, the stronger the emotions, the stronger the monster. You've heard many tales in your native Japan of women scorned turning into things like demons, Yuki-onna, oni, and the like?" Seeing the boy nod the man took a puff on his cigar as he continued, "Where do you think ideas like that came from? Nowhere?" The man cackled letting out a plume of smoke, "No, that was how monsters have come about through the ages, along with natural reproduction of course."

He looked Izuku up and down, "And for you to become a Archlich… you must've had a strong goal a desire, for knowledge, or understanding, or _both_, for you to become a creature like that…"

Izuku mulled it over, '_A goal, a desire? For Knowledge and or understanding? The only thing I wanted to understand was why 'I' was born into this world without a quirk. Now, I find out I 'still' don't have one, but I'm some type of rare monster. So the only real question I have now is… what can I do and how do I control my abilities?'_

"Excellent questions to ask lad," Nurari said with a grin on his face.

"I thought out loud again didn't I?" Izuku asked, depairing over the fact he couldn't keep his private thoughts private.

"What you just did isn't a bad thing boy. Why in fact, unless I'm mistaken, your not speaking to the mind, but the soul of your subjects. I would also like to add that you aren't just some kind of rare monster, you are the last of your kind."

"Oh," Izuku said sadly, he felt very alone in that moment.

"I do believe dinner is about ready," Emma said breaking the tension in the room. "Would you like to join us Nurari-san?"

The bus driver looked at the boy,"Your full of questions, aren't you boy?"

"Yes, like what can I do? Why do some things keep dying when I touch them? Why don't I need to breathe? So, so many questions."

Naruri turned to the lady of the house, "With your permission, I'd love to stay for dinner miss."

Emma smiled, it looked like things were looking up for Izuku-san, "Certainly."

* * *

'_Pot Roast is nice,'_ Izuku decided as he nibbled away at what was on his plate, the potatoes and vegetables that had been allowed to stew with the meat also tasted nice. Yet despite the taste of the food, it didn't fill the void inside of him like he'd hoped it would. He still felt empty and unsatisfied and for the unlife of him, he couldn't figure out why.

Inko seeing her son had cleaned his plate but looking uneasy, asked, "Izuku are you… alright?"

Emma seeing the boy fidgeting asked, "Is the food no good Izuku-kun? Would you like something else?"

"N-No! The food… the food is great," Izuku projected towards his hostess so as not to seem rude. "I just don't feel… full."

Nurari laughed, "That's because your an archlich now boy!" The man reached into his coat and came out with a small packet he tossed to Izuku. The boy turned it over and was surprised to find it was a packet of Sakura tree seeds. Seeing the questioning look he was being given, Nurari explained, "You have a deeper need, a deeper hunger than that of the flesh now boy. Your very soul requires nourishment. It needs life force to sustain itself or… well it's best not to worry about that."

"And I can get that by eating seeds?" Izuku questioned.

The busdriver smirked at him, "What is a seed but a tree that has yet to grow? Full of life and vitality. Better than eating people, eh kid?"

Izuku nodded rapidly before he opened the bag and poured some into his palm. The effect was instantaneous. The seeds glowed green in his palm, tendrils of ethereal energy snaking from the seeds themselves and into his hand. Izuku felt an electric rush run through him, he felt like he had a slight buzz and he also finally felt blessedly full for the first time since he woke up. Izuku crushed the seeds in his hand when they were reduced to naught but ashes.

"Feel better now?" Nurari asked once the lightshow had past.

"Yes very much so, thank you sir," Izuku gave a bow in the man's direction, though not as deeply as he would've liked due to sitting at the table. "Can you tell me anymore about Liches?"

The bus driver just grinned, and waved away his thanks while smoking his cigar, "No need to thank me kid. Just doing my job. Your the last of your kind, and info on liches are a tad obscure at this point… but what is known about them is that they feed off of life energy from other things…" The man paused for dramatic effect, before adding, "And that Liches are all completely and irrevocably evil."

"E-Evil?!" Midoriya was shocked by that revelation. But then he started mulling if over in his head. '_Of course they… I would be! I'm dead! I won't age! Meaning I can't die like a normal person! And if I can't age or die like a normal person then that means… Oh kami I can't have friends, there's no point! They'll all just waste away while I remain the same age forever and…'_

"Midori! Midori!" Mina shook him to get his attention. "It's ok, just calm down, just brea- oh wait, you don't do that anymore. Okay just look at me," Mina forced Izuku to look her in the eyes. "Your going to be just fine alright? No need to fret about things like this before they happen right?"

Izuku slowly digested Mina's words and nodded, "Right, sorry for broadcasting my thoughts… _again._"

Mina leaned over in her chair just so she could give Izuku another hug, "Don't apologize you've been going through a lot recently."

'_A girl is hugging me a 'very cute' girl is hugging me! Again!'_ Izuku thought while praying to whatever god that would listen that this particular thought didn't leak out of his head.

"Aww, Midori thinks I'm cute!" His prayers were not answered. It seems the kami's were all on break at the moment.

"We heard," Gendo grumbled while his glasses flashed dangerously in Izuku's direction, causing the boy to sweat, only for the older man to wince when his wife kicked him under the table and gave him her own stern look.

"You two are too cute," Inko commented at her son's first interaction with a girl besides herself.

"Aren't we just? We'd be a total power couple," Mina said shooting Inko a peace sign with one arm wrapped around Izuku as Inko, Mitsuki, and Emma took pictures of the two with their phones. "Izuku would be the strong silent planning one and I'd be the energetic talkative and spontaneous one."

Mitsuki smirked, "Reminds me of my Masaru. He's quiet and shy just like Izuku-kun. But when he puts his mind to task, nothing stops him."

"Umm, uh, Mina… are you asking me o-out?" Izuku stumbled out.

Mina looked at Izuku for a long moment, "I… don't think now's a good time for that, considering everything you've just been through Midori," Mina quickly added, "I totally would like to get to know you more though! I think you're pretty cool."

Izuku pointed at himself, "Me, cool? I've been called a lot of things, weird quirkless and loser were the main ones but never cool."

Mina scowled. She didn't like how easily he put himself down. '_Bastards!' _She thought of his classmates and teachers. '_He's been told he's nothing for so long, he actually started believing it!' _Mina told him firmly. "Well that's not true! You are cool! Your a one a kind Lich how many people can say that huh, not that jackass with his explosion quirk. Lots of people can cause explosions with their quirks. Not many can say their apart of a nearly extinct species," Only after she finished her rant did Mina realize she just insulted a guests son. She looked to Mitsuki and rubbed her head sheepishly, "Sorry ma'am."

Mitsuki shook her head, sounding downtrodden when she spoke, "Don't apologize. My son… I don't know where I went wrong with him but clearly, somewhere along the line, my husband and I did."

Izuku shook his head, "It's not you, its… society. People have always told Kaa-chan… Bakugo, that he would be great, _because_ he had a strong quirk. Everyone from other students to the teachers just fawned over him and after awhile he… started to believe them," Izuku looked to Mitsuki who was hanging off his every word. "Isn't that how it goes? People with strong quirks are expected to become Heroes while those with quirks that are deemed weak or 'evil' are expected to either get normal jobs or become villains? Maybe it's because I was always on the outside looking in but… once people learn about me, won't _I_ be villainized? I… I'm not even sure if I _want_ to become a Hero anymore, but the more I think about it, the less likely it seems that such a path would be open to me even if I wanted to pursue it in the first place."

"Gu, you've been oftly quiet," Gendo noted.

Gunhead who had silently been savoring Emma's cooking and of course, silently observing Midoriya this whole time, finally decided to speak up, "Izu-chan is a very bright boy, and it saddens me that he was pushed to this point, it really does." The fifty-first hero spoke solemnly, "He has so much potential, not just because of his newly acquired talent but because of his drive. Yes drive," The hero said upon seeing his dumbstruck look, "Most students get into a Hero School and think they've already made it. Bah! That's not even the first step. That's like a baby, crawling!" Gunhead banged his fist on the table for emphasis, before continuing, "There is so much more to it than that. You must be willing to bleed, sweat and cry for your goal. To push yourself and your quirk in ways you wouldn't even imagine… then push even further still! To always be there reassuring the people that you will keep them safe even though you yourself are human just like them and thus, will sometimes fail. But you pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and keep going." Gunhead paused and said, "_That_ is what it means to be a Hero."

Mina and Izuku stared at Gunhead open mouthed for a moment before they both broke out into applause for the man, the adults soon followed.

"My, my, please stop, your all embarrassing me," The Pro-Hero said abashed. "Gen-chan, make them stop!"

"Okay, okay that's enough, we don't need Gunhead blowing a gasket," Gendo said calmly. He turned to Mitsuki Bakugo his tone becoming serious. "Bakugo-san, you realize that your son is in a lot of trouble yes?"

Mitsuki cracked her knuckles, "Oh yes, with me and the law. When I get my hands on that little bastard…"

"I'd advise against anything that would also get you thrown in jail for child abuse ma'am," Gendo warned. "_Anything that can be proven anyway_," Gendo muttered under his breath, before he continued. "I'll be filing a police report and faxing it over to the Mustafu precinct in the morning. You are all welcome to stay here until this matter is resolved," Gendo generously offered.

Raruri actually cleared his throat then, "Actually since Izuku is a monster, this falls under MON jurisdiction I believe?"

Gendo hissed through his teeth. He was hoping the man would let regular police handle this delicately. If he brought in the Monster Ops: Neutralization Unit things would get messy between the monsters and the people with Quirks if MON was seen invading a school. '_Still, the man is correct. Since harm was done to Izuku, this does fall to them,' _He looked at the Monster representative who just kept grinning, "I do hope you know what your doing if you go through with this."

Raruri took out a clamshell cell phone and flipped it open. "Something that was bound to happen sooner or later," The monster replied before he hit a number on his phone and speed dialed a number and spoke into it once the person on the other end picked up. "Hello Smith? We've got a problem."

* * *

Kuroko Smith groaned as she was woken up by the incessant vibrating of her cell phone. "Hello?" she growled out.

"Hello Smith? We've got a problem."

Kuroko's eyes snapped open. She ripped her eye cover off of her eyes and grabbed her shades, before she reached for her dress pants with her free hand, "What's going on boss? It's not like you to call me directly."

"I've recently come across of all things, a Lich, Smith."

Kuroko almost dropped her phone in shock. Her mind immediately conjured images of piles of bodies lying in the streets only to rise to do a grinning malefic undead's bidding, "How many people are dead?"

"None, the young boy is quite kind actually."

Smith let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, that's one disaster averted. What did you call me for?"

"The people that led to the boy's… first death, must be brought in and held accountable. I'd like your team to go and round them all up please."

Smith grimaced. '_Just a kid. Fuck,_' She said, "Sure, just give me a list of names."

"A list for a majority of them will be provided later on, but the two main perpetrators are one Bakugo Katsuki and All Might."

Smith did drop her phone that time, but managed to catch it before it hit the ground, "I-I'm sorry boss, could you repeat that last name? Cause it sounded like you said you wanted me to arrest All Might."

"That's correct," Rurari replied with a grin in his tone, "That's exactly what I want you to do Smith."

Kuroko sighed, "I was afraid you said that."

"Oh come now my dear Kuroko," her boss said jovially, "You'll be making history with this arrest."

"Yes," Smith replied dryly, "I'm picturing the fallout now. Mass rioting, crime on the rise, and hatred for monsters reaching a new high."

"I don't think it'll be as bad as all that," Her boss comforted. "Do let me know when the job is done."

"Will do," Smith almost hug up before her boss stopped her.

"And one more thing!"

"Yes?"

Rurari gave his final request, "Please put me in touch with Hero team Heartbreaker as soon as possible."

"Will do," Smith replied before ending the call with a click and groaning in frustration. "That man'll be the death of me yet!"

Deciding to get the easier of the two jobs done first, Smith dialed a number on her contact list. "Hey Kurumu. Yes I know its late, sorry, sorry. My boss wanted you and Midnight to call him. No I don't know what for, but if I had to guess, a shitstorm it about to come our way… No not scat porn you idiot! I mean a… Oh forget it, just have Midnight call my boss yeah? Thank you."

Smith sighed as she hung up her phone. "Where the hell does All Might live anyway? Does anyone know?" Smith shook her head, "Not important right now."

She dialed another number. "Dopple, get the rest of the girls together. Yes now!" Smith snapped into the phone when her subordinate complained. "We've got a job to do, given to us by the boss himself. What job? We need to arrest some kid and All Might. Yes, that All Might."

With a sigh, Kuroko Smith hung up her phone. "This is gonna be one of those nights isn't it?" she said to herself as she grabbed her suit jacket and headed out the door.

* * *

"There, that's done," Rurari said as he put his phone away. He turned to Izuku and continued, "I'm going to need a list of all of your teachers and classmates."

Izuku just stared at the man for a moment, "Y-You might as well arrest the wh-whole school. I-It'd be easier."

"Then we'll do that," Rurari said calmly. "Something you need to understand Izuku-kun is your one of _us _now. We monsters, well, we look after our own." The bus driver's eyes gleamed maliciously as he spoke, "And we don't take too kindly to those who hurt us." Rurari leaned back in his chair, "Now there are a few other things you might experience as a Lich."

"You mean besides being evil?" Izuku sulked.

"When did I ever say you, would be evil?" The man said with a smirk.

"You said all… Liches," Izuku realized, "But you called me something else didn't you? An Archlich or a demilich something like that?"

The man nodded his wordplay finally seen through, "Indeed. Liches are evil but you are clearly an Archlich. The worst you could possibly get is Lawful Evil and even then, you'd be no worse than a common lawyer! Hahahaha!"

Izuku chuckled along with the man, enjoying his little joke.

"No, but seriously boy," Rurari continued, "You should pay attention now because you might… pick up some odd habits due to your new… phase in life."

"Like?" Izuku noted his mother was sitting up and paying attention now.

'_Of course she is,_' Izuku chastised himself, '_She's worried about you.'_

"He might have a fascination with graveyards for one," The man began raising a single gloved finger, "Could have a thing for… taxidermy. Or collecting and preserving corpses in some way."

Izuku winced, '_Collecting corpses yeah that isn't going to raise a ton of eyebrows.'_

Rurari raised another finger, "He can likely raise and control the dead with magic."

"M-M-Magic?!" Izuku muttered out. "Control the dead?"

"So like zombies and junk?" Mina asked with stars practically in her eyes. "So cool!"

"Indeed missie," Rurari affirmed, before taking a puff from his cigar, "Zombies, skeletons, ghosts and ghouls. All fall under the purview of the power of a Necromancer." He looked to Izuku and asked, "Can't you see em boy? The willing dead are clamoring all around ya already."

"Wha…?! Izuku looked around, but didn't see anything. He shook his head, "I-I don't s-see anything sir."

The monster of a man nodded in understanding, "Right, right, I keep forgetting your new at this. You absorbed a lot of life energy just a bit ago. Why don't you try shifting some of it to your eyes, and tell me what you see, hmm?"

Izuku did as asked poking at the well of power that seemed to fill the void in his stomach now and prodding a small, miniscule portion of it up towards his eyes. When he did he gasped.

For all around him, were ethereal people, their forms as thin as wire and as see-through as glass. They all varied in age, race, and sex. Some were old, while others were children younger than he was. Each and every single one of them held a hand out to him, beseeching him, pleading silently with their eyes, to have a second chance at life.

Izuku turned to Rurari hoping to ask for some form of help, when he stopped again. For in the place of the bus driver was now a stately old samurai warrior. His mustache was long, his hair was ghostly white and tied into a traditional topknot, while his kimono seemed to be white and hemmed in blue flames the garb fluttered in an invisible breeze. He smiled at Izuku, his crimson eyes gleaming. Surrounding him was a pinkish-purple aura that exuded pure power.

"What… what _are you_ Rurari-san?" Izuku asked after staring at the man for a moment in utter fascination.

Taking his cigar out of his mouth, "Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Rikuo Nura, Third Head of the Nura Clan. And I am a Nurarihyoh. He who leads a night parade of a hundred demons." He bowed respectfully to Izuku, "It is a pleasure to meet you Midoriya Izuku-kun."

Izuku bowed in return slightly lower showing more respect to Rikuo, "The pleasure is all mine."

"You're a good kid," Rikou said with a smile on his face. "But you've got a lot to learn. Something tells me though you won't have a problem with working hard, will you?"

"N-No sir!" Izuku got a determined look on his face, which then became curious. "Why are you going so far out of your way to help me though? I'm not all that special am I?"

Rikou laughed, "Boy, your an Archlich! To monsterkind your like… like the Dali Lama."

"Eh?!"

Rikou explained, "Archliches are like the wisemen, sages, prophets and healers to Monsterkind. For they can request aid and wisdom from the past elders, through the ancient art of Necromancy. Remember what I said about your fascination with corpses?" Seeing the boy nod, the Nurahiyon continued, "People will often come to you seeking advice from long dead relatives, great-grandparents, or clan founders. It doesn't matter, and they'll expect you to summon their ghosts so you can ask it questions."

"Wow… sounds cool!" Mina praised, "Midori is like… Monster Jesus or something."

"Not wrong, not exactly right," Rikou corrected. "But yes, once word gets out you will be getting bombarded by people wanting your help."

"Can Midori charge people for his help or is that frowned upon?" Mina asked.

"Mina," Her mother chastised. "You shouldn't put your nose into this, it doesn't concern us."

Mina shrugged, "What? Midori is my friend, and even cops get paid to get shot at right dad?"

"Right princess," Gendo agreed, only to backtrack hastily when his wife gave him the 'no nookie glare' "But that said you shouldn't pry."

"It's fine," Rikou said, "For unless I'm mistaken Mina-chan's got some fey blood in her somewhere, and to answer your question, yes, he can request payment."

Mina blinked and pointed at herself, "Fey, like faeries and junk?"

Rikou nodded, "Indeed, one of my abilities as a Nurarihyoh is the ability to detect other monsters nearby. I detected more than just Izuku-kun in this place when I arrived, your appearance suggests a connection to the Seelie Court but… What is your quirk?"

"Mina-san can generate acid. It's amazing!" Izuku gushed, making Mina flush violet at his praise.

She playfully slapped his arm, "Stop it Midori! It's not that great compared to you. I mean, you can do magic! How cool is _that_?"

"Acid huh? Possible connection to the Unseelie Court then," Rikou spoke, mostly to himself.

Mina leaned in across Izuku's lap, causing the boy to stiffen in his seat as she leaned in close to Rikou and asked, "Hey what's all this Seelie Unseelie stuff about, huh?"

Rikou explained, "The Seelie and Unseelie fey courts rule a… place known as the Feywild, it is a place of… contrasts. Winter and Summer, Autumn and Spring, happiness, and sadness. All are split down the line and between the two courts. Neither can be described as 'One is good and the other evil' mind you," Rikou warned, "For all Fey are fickle creatures and enjoy pulling pranks, some, like the Unseelie, pull more malicious ones than others."

"So what kind do you think I'm descended from?" Mina kinda hoped it was the Seelie. They seemed… well if not nice, the _nicer_ of the two.

Rikou peered closer at Mina, "I cannot… fully tell, which is odd. Your personality leans towards the Seelie, but your quirk points towards the Unseelie who have the oddest connection to acid."

"Oh," Mina frowned a bit then shrugged. "Maybe I'm both? Maybe somewhere down the line one person on one side married someone from another and then… tada, yours truly is here!"

'_We'd best hope that is not the case. If either Court ever even caught a hint of such a union taking place both sides would not stop until they wiped such a line from the face of the Earth.' _Rikou thought bitterly to himself.

"Is everything ok Rikou-san?" Izuku asked seeing the look of consternation on the older man's face.

"Yes, yes, everything is fine, the Nurarihyoh replied. "Anyway, magic yes. Big deal that. We should really find you an instructor." Rikou clapped his hands together, "But all things in due time. First, justice. Then training."

"So like are you guys gonna stay here tonight or?" Mina let her question hang for Inko to answer.

Inko looked to her son who smiled a little and nodded, "Well, as long as we won't be imposing."

"Perish the thought," Emma replied, "We have plenty of room."

"Yeah!" Mina threw her hands up in joy! Before suddenly grabbing Izuku's wrist and saying, "Midori, do you know what this means?"

"That I get to stay over at your house?" Izuku questions.

Mina shook her head. "No, no, no. What it means is… sleepover in my room!" Mina cheered before dragging him away.

"Wait what?! Mina, I-I d-don't think this is a good i-idea! Y-Your a girl, I'm a boy and, and, are you listening to m-me?!" Izuku cried piteously as he was dragged away

"I'm getting my gun," Gendo growled, half standing up out of his chair, glasses gleaming.

Emma glared sharply at her husband, "No, your _not_! Not unless you want to be sleeping on the couch for the next month. Izuku needs some normal teenager interaction," Emma looked to Inko and Mitsuki, "I'm a Quirk Councilor and RN."

"Oh," The two nodded, "Impressive."

"Thank you," Emma replied before turning her glare back on her husband, "What Izuku needs in my professional opinion is to be around someone his own age who won't treat him like crap. It'll be damn good for his self-esteem which," She looked to Inko, "No offense, is in the toilet due to a decade of constant bullying."

Gendo looked at the ceiling where his daughter's room was located, "But what if they end up…..?"

"Making out and getting a little handsy?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow. "So what? It's a perfectly _normal _teenage thing to do. In fact, I distinctly remember my own father throwing a certain boy out of my room when he caught him in there when we were their age."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Gendo huffed.

"Honey," Emma smiled a dangerous smile. "Let it _go_."

Gendo sighed, "Fine but if our daughter ends up pregnant before she graduates highschool I'm not to blame."

Emma burst out laughing, "Oh _please_, Izuku is a darling boy who is far too timid to make a move. Mina will probably have to be _extremely overt _with him."

Gendo quirked an eyebrow at his wife, "What makes you think those two are going to get together?"

"Women's intuition," All three women at the table said at the same time. The trio stared at one another before sharing knowing smiles.

"As I was saying," Emma continued, "You didn't notice the obvious chemistry between the two? How protective our little girl was of Izuku and how he praised her quirk and made her all but turn purple? That's how it started with me and you dear," Emma reminded him pointing to her eyes which rapidly changed colors. "You couldn't stop staring at my eyes, and I asked if your horns were heavy. Interest in each other's quirks got us talking, which led to a date…"

"I remember I remember… It's just everytime I look at her I see that little kid running around in a fairy princess outfit for Halloween," Gendo groused.

"I know its hard dear, but our little fairy princess has grown up," Emma said while looking up at her husband.

"I know, I know," Gendo said as he sat down, "But I don't have to like it."

Emma turned to their guests, "Please forgive us for having this conversation in front of you all, it wasn't intended, but it was a long time coming."

Mitsuki despite everything, managed a little laugh. "Don't worry about it, hell it's the one thing I'm glad about having a son. Even if he is… the way he is."

"Yes it's fine," Inko assured the couple, "Though I was a tad worried for a moment when Gendo-san said he was going to grab his gun. I really don't want my son dying… again. If I can help it. Ehehehehe~!"

"He's going to be fine, you know?" Rikou informed Inko, "That boy of yours, he's gonna be fine. But what about you?"

"I… I'll be okay. Izuku and I…" Inko sighed, "We both need to do some soul searching I think. If my son doesn't want to become a hero after all this fine, if he wants to help the monster population, then that's fine too." A fire lit in Inko's eyes and she got a look of determination on her face, "He needs to know that, no matter what he chooses to do, I'm going to be there to support him from now on, no matter what! The fact that he didn't come to me and talk to me about this… it hurts but," Inko sighed, "I also can't really blame him. Ever since I found out he was quirkless and his father left us."

"He divorced you because he found out his son was quirkless?" Emma asked sounding disgusted at the mere notion.

"The divorce was… amicible. He pays enough so that we can keep living as we are, and he moved to America, Alaska as a tack welder I think."

Emma sighed, "Some people," Before she placed a hand on Inko's shoulder. "Well he's not alone and neither are you. We're going to support all the way. After all we need to support our future son-in-law, right dear?"

Gendo coughed into his hand, and it sounded distinctly like 'shipper on deck' before the man turned to Inko and replied, "Of course, we'll do all we can."

"As for me, if you need someone to keep an eye on Izu-chan, I'd be happy to do it!" Gunhead volunteered. "He seems like a nice kid and I'm sure some of my interns could pick his brain about their quirks when he's stopping by."

Rikou piped up, "While it likely won't look good for MON to be arresting All Might or a school full of people, we could mitigate the damage somewhat by having Izuku be monitored by both the Hero and Monster community. If we show unity to his plight, it would show both Heroes and Monsters in a positive light."

"Which is why you called in Team Heartbreaker," Gunhead noted in understanding, "A Hero team consisting of a top ranking heroine Midnight and a Monster hero, Allure."

"Correct," Rikou affirmed. "With them, you, and MON watching Izuku, he should be safe until all this blows over."

"Safe from what?" Inko asked fretfully.

"Crowds of rioters," Rikou replied, "The sheer fact of arresting All Might will not come without consequences."

Inko played with the hem of her sweater. "How bad do you think it'll be? Izuku will be safe right?"

"I promise you Midoriya-san, we are taking your son's safety as our top priority," Rikou affirmed. "If need be I know of a couple of vampires I can call in."

"Okay, okay… vampires?!" Inko asked.

* * *

While the adults talked about things to come, the two teens were back in Mina's room and both lying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Mina turned to glance at her new friend, "So, Archlich huh? Isn't that something..."

"Yep…I'm Monster Jesus… sounds like a big deal," Izuku replied not taking his gaze from the ceiling.

Mina interlaced her fingers with his. The simple gesture really reassured him. "You'll be fine, you've got your mom, my folks Rikou-san," She gave his hand a squeeze, causing him to look at her as she sent him a wink, "And me, of course."

Izuku despite all the stress he was feeling from today, Izuku felt the tension leave his shoulders upon feeling Mina's hand in his and seeing her reassuring smile. "What about the Fey thing? Is that freaking you out a bit?"

"Nope," Mina said, popping the 'p' as she did. "It does explain some things though, like why my horns are so sensitive."

"Sensitive?" Izuku in curiosity reached out and stroked one, causing a shudder to run through his new friend. "H-Hey now, don't start something you aren't r-ready to finish Midori!"

"S-Sorry!" Izuku apologized, rapidly pulling his hand back like it was on fire, his face resembling the expression.

Mina shook her head, a violet blush staining her cheeks. The pink girl rubbed the affected area, the action behaving like a switch that made both teens already very red cheeks even redder. "Don't apologize, you were just curious is all."

"Maybe they aren't horns at all," the undead boy said speculatively, "but perhaps instead they are antenna of some kind? I mean fairies do have butterfly wings so…"

Once again Mina found herself astonished by her new friend's analytical skills. "Maybe," she conceded. The girl had never put much thought into her horns before with the acid and all that being rather flashy in comparison. "You think if I try hard enough I can make butterfly wings out of my acid to fly with?"

"I mean bubbles float due to being thin and near weightless membranes with large pockets of air inside them could theoretically if you could somehow shape your acid and control its air content yes, you'd be able to float, much like someone in a hot air balloon would. It wouldn't be flight per-say but more like say extended gliding?"

The pinkette grinned, noticing something the boy likely overlooked his entire life, "Wow Midori… you didn't stutter once when you were thinking about how I could use my quirk. That really is your comfort zone isn't it?" Mina praised.

"I-I s-suppose it is," Izuku admitted.

"And there you go stuttering again," Mina said with a little laugh, before she frowned and asked worriedly, "I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?"

"No, no, no!" The Archlich rapidly denied, "There's no one I'd rather be around actually."

"Why Midori, a confession, so soon? How bold of you," Mina teased.

Once Izuku realized what he'd said, his jaw worked but no words came out, not that Mina expected them to. Finally Izuku managed to string a thought together. "I-I'm _so _sorry I-I-I didn't mean it like _that_!"

The acid quirk user giggled, "I know dude, relax! It was a joke." Mina became slightly serious as she continued, "But seriously though, once all this is over, with the trial and junk and you feel up to it, I _really would _like to hang out more. Maybe just the two of us? At the beach or something? Or maybe a cafe for lunch?"

Izuku found himself giving Mina a flabbergasted look, "Are you _sure _you're not asking me out?"

Mina shook her head, "It's not that, consider it… a rain check? An open invitation you can call in whenever you feel your up to it? Call it whatever you want," Mina said with a sigh and a shrug, "We both know now isn't the right time for that."

Izuku nodded before glancing down at their conjoined hands, "Mina?"

Mina replied in a soft tone, "Yeah Midori?"

"Is it okay if we stay like this? I don't exactly have anything to sleep in and I'd feel awkward borrowing more of your brother's things," Izuku admitted.

Mina nodded. "We can stay like this, I'd prefer it actually," Mina said tiredly, "Night, Izuku."

"Night Mina," Izuku replied, noting she used his first name.

Yet try as he might, Izuku could not fall asleep. He didn't know why, even as he laid there for over an hour, listening as the adults were shown to various rooms of their own for the night. '_Perhaps Liches don't need to sleep? I mean I don't breathe either, so why would I need sleep?'_ Izuku reasoned to himself. He considered getting up, but didn't want to risk waking Mina. He looked over to her and noticed she was frowning slightly and muttering in her sleep.

"Aniki, come back home, Ichiro-nii."

'_She's dreaming about her older brother.'_ Izuku felt bad for intruding on something so private, but at the same time he wanted to help her the same way she'd helped him. Deciding to take what Rikou-san had said earlier to heart, Izuku spoke gently to Mina as she slept. Not to her mind, but to her very soul. "It'll be okay Mina-chan, he'll come back one day or you'll find your brother. Do you know how I know? I know this because Mina-chan never gives up. A-And also, she has m-me now, j-just l-like I-I have h-her," Izuku finished in a stutter yet he sincerely promised the sleeping girl.

His words must've reached her, for Mina smiled and sighed out, "Midori, good person," before rolling towards him and wrapping her arms around him.

'_A-Ah! N-n-now what do I do?!' _Izuku thought to himself. His imagination was the scene of a ship going to sortie, the mental captain was screaming out panicked orders while a klaxon screamed and the crew were scurrying to sortie against this strange feeling inside his dead chest.

Just then, Emma popped her head in Mina's room. Seeing the situation, she grinned like a Cheshire Cat and smiled before taking a few flashless pictures.

"This is not what it looks like!" Izuku promised the woman.

Emma disappeared for a minute, only to return with a heavy quilt. She draped it over the two whispering in Izuku's ear as she did, "I know, Mina often clings to things in her sleep for comfort," Emma frowned before adding, "She would often go to her brother when she had a nightmare when she was younger."

"What happened to him?" Izuku found himself asking, thankful his new means of communication was silent.

Emma shrugged, but her eyes flashed to a deep sad blue as she continued, "We don't know. One day he was here, the next… he wasn't. We searched high and low, but we never found him."

"I'm sorry," Izuku said, and he meant it. Losing a family member and not even knowing why must've been terribly difficult for the Ashido's, Mina especially, since she seemed so close to him.

"Don't apologize dear, this happened a long time ago…" Emma paused before adding, "I would like to thank you though. It's been a long time since I've actually seen Mina so happy. Helping you, becoming your friend, and helping you through this time of crisis seems to have helped her move on from her brother's disappearance as well." Emma gently ran a hand through Mina's hair but she didn't awaken, instead she merely muttered something that nobody could hear. "Thank you for being my daughter's friend Izuku-san," Emma said, giving the boy the warmest smile he'd ever recieved that _hadn't_ come from his own mother.

"Of course, Emma-san. Though, it's not like Mina gave me much choice," Izuku joked.

As the woman made her way out of the room, she said, "There is always a choice Izuku-san… You made the right one I think in the long run."

With that, Emma Ashido left the room, and Izuku was left to his thoughts. He pondered on many things, how the arrests would go, what the impact of the trial would be, how magic might possibly work and most importantly his place in monster society. He glanced down at the sleeping Mina who was using him like a body pillow. '_Well at least I can say I've got a friend now,_' he thought as Izuku whittled away the long hours till morning with most of it pondering the road his life was taking.

For once, the uncertainty wasn't so troubling.

* * *

In the grey light of dawn, MON was on the move. Doppel, in the form of a common housefly, was doing reconnaissance. Their asshole was asleep in his bed, stupid spikey sandy hair sticking up every which way and a scowl on his face even in his sleep.

"Stupid old hag," Bakugo Katsuki muttered, before rolling onto his side. Doppel assumed her humanoid form and spoke into the earbud she'd placed in her ear.

"Target located, permission to arrest, over?"

"Negative. Hold position, and wait for backup to arrive," Smith's voice said over the earpiece.

"Mou, your no fun boss, can I at least scare the kid a bit?" Doppel pouted.

The static of Smith sighing came through the other end, "Fine just don't let him get away."

The Shapeshifter's pout turned into a sly smile.

"Hehehe! You got it boss!" With that, Dopple snuck under the covers and wrapped her arms around Bakugo. Her form had shrunk during the fall, what little hints of femininity she had sliding away, leaving a washing board set of boobs and slight hips that could never be mistaken for a woman. She made herself bony too, hair transforming into a bright shiny blonde, her blue innocent eyes sparkled with childish naivety. Oh, and to add the cherry on the top, the evil girl reddened her private parts to the shade of dried blood.

When the boy woke up from feeling someone holding him, he turned around and screamed, "Who the fuck are you?! Why are you naked and how'd you get into my bed?!" He tried to pull the duvet up to confront her but realised his state of dress and shoved it back down hard, flushing slightly either in rage or embarrassment.

Bakugou couldn't tell but it was hilarious to Doppel, so much so that it was hard to keep up her little act.

The shapeshifter turned on the waterworks, "D-Don't you r-remember mister? You found me lost the other day and b-brought me to this place, t-then you m-made me take all my clothes off then you did all kinds of things to m-me. It made my special place hurt at first but then it felt really funny! It made me feel all happy and sparkly." She tilted her head and allowed her eyes to sparkle, "Hey, mister, does your lollipop make you tingle too?"

Bakugo's eyes bulged in their sockets, "The fuck! I don't remember any of that?!"

"You smelled like sake mister. My daddy smells like sake," She hugged him tightly. "It's nice you smell like my daddy, giving me all the hugs he likes to do but I'm pretty sure mommy said that when a boy lays down with a girl before he gave me an important… ring… that means…" For added effect, her eyes watered as she threatened to have a warble, "Oh mommy told me that I can't get married now and that I should tell the nice policemen if it happened and…"

The sniffling amplified for extra effect, so much so the guy started to panic frantically.

"I don't even remember drinking yesterday!... Wait, how old are you?!" Bakugo asked, pointing a quivering finger at the girl.

"I'm ten mister," Doppel said holding up all ten fingers. She made a point of stretching her back to really lay it down that this was a prepubescent girl.

"Oh my _fucking _God!" Bakugo screamed to the high heavens

Masaru opened the door upon hearing his son screaming, "Katsuki. what on earth are you doing?" He saw the naked girl in his son's bed, then looked to his son, "I sure hope you used protection, I'm too young to be a grandfather quite yet."

"Get the fuck out!" Bakugo screamed at his father, who shut the door moments before an explosion scorched the wooden door.

"Katsuki, we've talked about using your quirk in the house!" his father reminded him as he went to go answer a knock at the door.

"Hell- whoa!" Masaru cried moments before several pairs of feet stormed the house and Bakugo's door was flung open. Storming in was a girl covered in stitches, wearing a tactical vest and brandishing dual wielding assault rifles. She completed her combat roll into his room and pointed them at him.

"Don't move! You're under arrest!"

"Who the flying fuck are you, you damn morgue patient?!"

"She would be Zombina, a member of MON: Monster Ops: Neutralization. Much like myself Bakugo Katsuki-kun," The nude girl in bed next to him informed him before she clasped handcuffs she got from… somewhere onto one of his wrists, "And like she said, you're under arrest."

"The Monster Cops? The fuck you doing arresting me for?"

"You hurt a monster duh. Almost killed him to," Doppel said, as if it was obvious getting his other arm in the cuff, and snapped it on. It was only then that Bakugo considered using his quirk to fight his way out of this situation, only to find out, it wasn't working for some reason.

"The fuck?" Bakugo yelled.

Zombina smirked at him, "Quirk negating handcuffs. Made using some of Eraserhead's DNA I think. He gets royalty checks for these things but yeah you're under arrest for Quirk Use without a license, several counts of physical, verbal, and mental abuse, destruction of physical property, assisted suicide, and manslaughter. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Fuck you dead bitch! I didn't kill anyone," Bakugo spat.

"If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand your rights as I have read them to you? With these rights in mind do you wish to speak to me?" Zombina was reading all of this off a cue card.

"I kinda wish he'd evoke his right to shut up," Doppel complained as she got out of the bed, body morphing back to her preferred form and hauled Bakugo to his feet.

"I didn't kill anyone damn it!" Bakugo reiterated as he struggled against being led out of his room by the two women.

Zombina had had enough of his mouth and decided to shut him up, "Midoriya Izuku. Does that name ring any bells?"

"Fucking Deku?" Bakugo said with a derisive snort, "What about him?" Bakugo soon found the barrel of a gun placed under his chin and the woman's face very close to his.

"You told him to go jump off a roof, didn't ya?"

Bakugo stared at her blankly for a moment then shrugged, "If the quirkless wonder actually took my advice, that's not my problem lady."

Zombina grit her teeth. She wanted to blast this kid with her gun, but at point blank range even a rubber bullet would be lethal. Instead, the zombie girl walked away and handed Masaru the warrant that showed exactly what she considered his shitstain of a son was being charged with and why, which also included their warrant to search the house for him.

Masaru paled considerably as he read it over the list of what his son was being charged with. "I-I need to call a lawyer, or your mother, or both. Probably both."

"Don't bother old man, they ain't got shit."

"We'll see about that, Bakugo-chan," Doppel replied as she led him out the front door, arms cuffed behind his back.

'_One down, a lot to go,' _thought all of the MON officers. They better be getting overtime for this!

* * *

The Faculty and students of Aldera Junior High had all gathered on the track field as requested by a mass email from the police chief of all people.

"I wonder why we were all asked to come here?" the teacher of class 1-C, which recently held Bakugo Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku asked himself.

"I don't know, but the email said that if anyone didn't show the school would be heavily fined. So I'm taking a headcount," The principal who had the appearance of an elephant grumbled. Due to his mutation quirk, he remembered the names, faces, and deeds of every student to walk the halls of his school, from what he could tell, only two were missing. "Where are Katsuki and Izuku?"

"They aren't here?" The teacher began to sweat and look around for the ashen blonde and green- haired boy, "Bakugo-san is likely keeping that quirkless boy out of some kind of trouble. He was always sticking his nose where it didn't belong. Midoriya's grades were good though, I'll grant him that much."

A black car with tinted windows followed by a platoon of squad cars rolled onto the scene. From the darkened vehicle police chief, Kenji Tsuragamae stepped out. Wearing a black suit with a white spotted tie his head that of a beagle. Several officers followed in his wake as he approached the assembled students and school faculty. He stopped a good five meters away and folded his hands behind his back and spoke to the gathered crowd.

"You have all been brought here today because of a rather grave and serious matter." Tsuragamae began, causing mutters to start amongst the crowd. "One of your number, has unfortunately, seen fit to take their own life." Gasps and cries of shock rang out as did those of people wanting to know whom the victim was. The chief lowered his head and replied clearly, "His name was Midoriya Izuku."

The crowd was silent for a moment before one student called out, "So what, it was just Deku!"

"Yeah, he's quirkless!" another chimed in, "We thought someone _important_ had died. Like Bakugo or something? I was so scared when I heard what happened to him on the news!"

"Yeah I know right?!" another student piped in, further digging their own graves.

"SILENCE!" The police chief barked his tone coming out in a menacing growl, silencing the crowd. "Someone has died! It does not matter if they had a strong quirk, weak quirk, or no quirk at all! All life is sacrosanct! That is what being a hero or a police officer means! To protect the lives of those around you! But being a teacher is the most important. They are expected to keep children safe and mold their minds and uplift their dreams for the future. Not allow one to be so crushed he takes his own. And you," he pointed into the crowd, "Have all failed in that regard. I am hereby placing all of you under arrest for the abuse of a minor, failure to report abuse, assault, and assisted suicide." Tsuragamae turned to his waiting officers and waved them forward, "Take them away!"

The policemen rushed forwards enmasse, handcuffs at the ready. Some tried to flee, others tried to fight, but that just added to their laundry list of charges.

Kenji watched as his men and women apprehended the offenders. When a woman in a bloack suit walked up to him he said lowly, "Mrs. Smith, thank you for letting me handle this in house."

"No problem. My team has already captured Bakugo Katsuki, meaning there is only one rather large fish left to catch," Koroko pulled down her shades and looked at the man, "Think you can help with that?"

Kenji sighed, "I'll call All Might and have him come down to the station. You can have your team arrest him there. Though I'm sure once we explain what happened, he'll give up without a fight."

"We'll see. I'll need some time to get my team into position," Smith said already, dialing a number on her phone.

"Take all the time you need, let me know when your ready, and I'll… I'll make the call," Kenji said with a heavy heart. For though he knew All Might, or Toshinori Yagi was a good person, he seems to have lost sight of the little things in life if he had so brazenly dismissed a boy's desire to be a hero. '_And now, I have to betray his trust. I do hope he will forgive me.'_

* * *

Toshinori Yagi, better known to the world at large as All Might, Japan's Number One Hero, was winging his way towards Mustafu City's police HQ, Tsuaragamae told him he needed to speak to him urgently.

'_He sounded tense on the phone, I wonder what it could be about? Has All For One finally resurfaced? That could definitely be it. But if that's the case, Mirio will need to be trained even quicker. I haven't got much time left now.' _The hero thought as he landed in an alleyway across from Police Plaza before assuming his true, skeletal appearance and walking in through the front doors.

The place was as lively as ever. People coming and going, citizens filing grievances, police hauling in perps. Toshinori smiled. It reminded him of his younger days before he became the Number One. He'd often haul most of his early villains here himself so the boys in blue wouldn't have to risk themselves getting hurt. This was before the development of quirk nullifying handcuffs of course. Now, even the cops could safely detain villains now.

He walked up to Tsuragamae's secretary a young witch who had experience in secretarial work named Ruby and said, "The Chief is expecting me, Ruby-san."

"Toshinori-san, head right in," The woman said with a forced smile.

'_This must be serious indeed,' _the skeletal blonde thought as he knocked before walking into the office. The chief as usual was sitting behind his desk, arms folded in front of him. Standing next to him was an unknown woman in a black suit, shades covering her eyes. "Kenji-san, who is this woman?"

The woman in question smirked. "All Might, I presume?" The lady walked forward and reached into her coat pocket. Toshinori was tempted to transform, his secret identity as All Might be damned if she pulled out a gun, only for her to hand him a stack of papers.

The Number One Hero took them and read them over his eyebrows raising in shock, "You are here to _arrest _me?"

The woman in question nodded, that emotional facade she had never faltering for a moment. She was cooler than most villains he had met over the years. It frankly unnerved him. "Correct, I am Koroko Smith field director of MON, I think you've heard of us?"

"Monster Ops Neutralization," All Might offered as a response to the woman's confirming nod. "Yes, you resolve human monster disputes… but forgive me for my confusion but what does any of this," Toshnori stated, waving the warrant of his arrest around, "Have anything to do with me?" The door behind him closed to reveal a monster, a rather _large _monster, bigger than even himself in his true form in heavy armor crouched in the corner of the office. '_How did she even fit through the door?' _Yagi found himself wondering.

"Please don't resist Mr. All Might. I don't want to have to hurt you," an unexpectedly sweet gentle voice said, coming from somewhere in the metal suit. The surprisingly agile creature then rather cutely, if such a word applied to an enormous armoured demon tripped, cracking the wall that one of her hands had been using to support her unusual position.

"I have no intention of resisting young lady, I'm assuming this is all just a big misunderstanding," Yagi said calmly. He couldn't help but wince as the armored figure's fingers accidentally punctured holes through the plasterboard like a hot knife through butter in a vain attempt to regain her posture. Damn, she was strong!

Smith shook her head, "I'm afraid not. Do you recall three days ago, saving a boy from a slime villain?"

All Might nodded, "Yes Katsuki Bakugo if I recall."

Smith bit her lower lip in frustration, "No, the other boy, the one before Bakugo. Green hair, eyes, little freckles?" Her tone turned sarcastic faster than a ferrari, "Might have asked you a very important question about whether or not someone could be a hero without a quirk? Ringing any bells All Might?"

"Ah yes, him…" The young boy with the overly ambitious plan for his future had reminded him of himself, at first. While his desire to help was strong his flesh, and lack of a quirk made it far too dangerous for All Might to even consider advising the boy he could be a Hero. Yet, remembering it properly, the method and his rather indifference that he seemed to give off at the time, a side effect of both his time limit and getting the villain to the nearest police station gave Toshinori a sinking feeling in his gut. "He introduced himself as Midoriya Izuku, quite a smart boy, but he sought to fight dangerous Villains without a quirk of his own. I couldn't in good conscience let him do that."

"Your words _All Might_," Smith said, spitting his hero name out like a curse. "Drove that boy to jump off his school roof."

The Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace felt his world drop out from under him. His heart stopped, forgetting it needed to beat at all, his broken body felt even heavier than normal, "I… he what?"

"You heard me. He commited suicide because of your thoughtless words. As such I am placing you Toshinori Yagi, under arrest for assisted suicide and manslaughter. Turn around please."

Toshnori looked paler and sicker than usual emotionlessly turning around with his hands behind his back, constantly muttering, "I-I never meant, I was only trying to help! I didn't want him to get hurt! I was only trying to help."

As his muttering turned to yelling with tears in his eyes, Tsuragamae Kenji looked away. For the Number One Hero to be reduced to such a state... It broke his heart even if he knew it was necessary to see justice done.

"We'll take it from here, Kenji-san," Smith said, ushering Toshinori away, her associate somehow managing to crawl out of his window, the exact same way she'd entered.

Once they were gone, Tsuragamae buzzed his secretary, "Miss Tojou, could you please cancel any of my other appointments today? I'm feeling… under the weather."

"Of course Chief. Will that be all?"

"Yes Miss Tojou, if you need once you've done that, you may take the rest of the day off as well." Kenji told her kindly.

"Yes sir, thank you sir," Ruby replied in just as kind a tone.

Once he was finished, Kenji opened a drawer in his desk, and pulled out a bottle of scotch and took a long pull from the bottle not even bothering with a glass.

Today was one of those days.

* * *

Mina's eyes fluttered open as light shined into her room despite the blinds being closed. Blinking against the glare of sunlight, Mina woke up and found herself cuddled up against her new friend.

'_Thank goodness he's asleep, if he'd been awake I'd never live this down,'_ Mina thought to herself.

"Morning Mina."

The pinkette froze in embarrassment.

"You're awake?" She asked in a pitched embarrassed tone, her face flushed violet.

"Umm… I never fell asleep last night. Turns out, I kinda don't need to anymore...I think?" Izuku added as an afterthought, unsure if he needed sleep or not anymore.

"S-So then when I started cuddling you in m-my sleep? You were awake the whole time?"

Izuku looked at her and quirked an eyebrow, "Yeah, but it's fine though I just wanted you to be comfortable. Also, are you feeling alright? Your stuttering and everything and I'm not. It's kinda weird, no offense."

Mina ran a hand down her face as she reminded herself that Midori was adorably awkward, "I.. you… forget it Midori. Let's get something to eat, yeah?"

"Kay, but I'm not feeling all that hungry," the undead boy noted.

Mina sent him a deadpan glare, "Humor me."

Izuku looked away timidly, "Sorry."

Mina groaned.,"Sorry, _sorry_, I'm a bit grumpy until I've had my first cup of coffee in the morning. Before then, BRAAH!" She playfully jumped at him arms outstretched.

"I see, Mina is scary before morning coffee," Izuku said as he wrote this factoid down in his burnt notebook.

"Wha? Don't write that down Midori!" She tried to snatch the notebook out of his hands only for Izuku to move like greased lightning, and avoid her, looking at her like she just tried to steal his firstborn.

It took the pinkette a moment to realize why he looked so affronted. "Oh, right, you don't like your journal being touched do you?" When Izuku shook his head rapidly from side to side, Mina bowed her head respectfully, "Sorry Midori, I forgot and its first thing in the morning so I'm not fully awake yet. Forgive me please?"

"Ok Mina," Izuku replied warily, "So, breakfast?"

"Breakfast," Mina agreed with a nod.

The two descended the stairs to the kitchen finding the adults were already up and nursing cups of tea. Inko was the first to notice the duo.

"Good morning you two, sleep well?"

Mina flushed at the question, prompting Izuku to answer, "Mina did I… don't seem to sleep anymore?" He phrased it as a question, which he directed towards Reikou.

"Archliches, well Liches in general don't need to eat, sleep, or even breathe if they don't want to. So no, you don't need to sleep, but you can," the Nurahiyion explained, "Sorry for not mentioning it last night lad, but a lot was going on."

"I-I understand, d-don't worry about it," Izuku said hastily.

Emma clapped her hands, "Now that you are up, we have some important news for you Izuku-kun. Honey would you like to take if from here while Inko, Mitsuki, and I get started on breakfast?"

Gendo put down the morning paper and pushed his glasses up causing them to flare. "Of course dear." He motioned to the couch, "Take a seat."

The two teens sat down, Mina instinctually going for Izuku's hand and clasping it in her own. If the boy had any problems with this arrangement he said nothing about it.

Gendo noticed the interaction but said nothing about it but instead he carried on with his news, "As of 10:35 this morning, Bakugo Katsuki, just about all of the graduating students from this year including the faculty of Aldera Junior High, and All Might have been arrested on various charges."

A million watt smile burst out over Mina's face. She even considered skipping coffee this morning, that was how energized she felt at the moment. She immediately embraced her friend, "They got em all Midori! Isn't this great?!" When she didn't feel the boy hugging her back, Mina pulled away to see him looking contemplative, "Midori?"

"This could be very, very b-bad actually. By arresting A-All M-Might, the Symbol of P-Peace, we will be undermining the cr-credibility of the entire Hero c-community and t-thus the Villains, the s-smart o-ones anyway, will sense weakness, smell the b-blood in the water, and b-become b-bolder. C-Crime will rise, t-terror will become p-prevalent and a-all of it, because of m-me," Izuku lamented.

"No," Mina said a bit harsher than she intended. "This is _not _your fault. If the people turn on All Might it'll be because they see he's capable of screwing up just like the rest of us and he's not some omniscient god who can save anyone whose in trouble. That has _nothing_ to do with you right Midori? _Right Midori?_" Mina said with a bit more force when he doesn't answer.

"R-Right Mina," Izuku rapidly agreed.

The adults all shared a look. It was clear Mina wasn't going to let him dwell on this line of thought. Rikou even made a playful whipping motion with his hand only for the alien girl to catch his eye and sent him a death glare.

"Mina-chin is so cute!" Gunhead squeed, "I'm tempted to ask when the wedding is."

"Gu-jiji! Stop being dumb!" Mina scolded as she blushed, "Midori and I are just _friends _understand? _Friends_."

"Ah, to be young and naive," Rikou said wistfully. "I remember those days."

Mina was about to verbally rip the Nurarihyon a new one when Inko popped her head in and said, "Breakfast is ready everyone."

Mina dragged Izuku to the table plopping him down next to her before pouring herself a steaming mug of sweet black nectar, adding three scoops of sugar to it along with powdered creamer. One giant gulp later and the psuedo-alien let out a sigh of relief, "I'm alive again!" She turned to her new friend. "I hope I wasn't too grouchy Midori."

"No, no Mina was nice as always," the boy assured her.

Mina knew exactly what she was like before she'd had her coffee. So she rolled her bumblebee hued eyes and said, "Liar, but thank you for being polite like always. I didn't threaten to hurt you did I?" she asked worriedly.

"No, not me," Izuku sent a sideways glance Rikou's way.

Mina looked at him sheepishly, "Sorry Nura-san, I'm sorta… _bitchy _before I have my morning coffee."

"Language young lady," Emma said, coming into the dining room carrying a large pan.

"You remind me of my wives."

"You were married Nura-san?" Izuku asked curiously.

The man quirked an eyebrow, "Was? I am _still _happily married to all three of my wives." The man realized his error and smiled. "Ah I keep forgetting your change was recent. Forgive me. Polyagamy is an accepted practice amongst Yokai, Izuku-san."

There was silence for a moment and then...

"EHHHH?!" The boy yelled out, his shout of shock resonating in everyone's heads.

"Midori! calm down! calm down!" Mina told him giving him a shake, though she was handling this just about as well as he Izuku had gathered his wits, Mina took a moment to calm herself. "'So, Midori is super important so… He's gonna get lots of offers probably right?" She didn't know why, but even asking that made her stomach feel like it was tying itself into knots.

"Oh most definitely," Rikou affirmed. "Some will want political marriages, others will simply be drawn to your strength, and wish to sire strong children. For a Yokai, strength is everything."

"I-I-I don't k-know how to h-handle this!" Izuku almost wailed, "What do I-I do what d-do I do?!"

Mina firmly grasped his head and turned him to face her, "First things first. You're going to eat breakfast. Or chow down on some seeds, whatever. Then you and I are gonna meet up with some friends of mine from my Junior High and we're gonna spend all day having a blast and forgetting all about this sad crap, ok?"

"Ok Mina… can I have my face back now?" Izuku asked politely.

Mina let him go and picked up her cell phone and started sending out texts to all of her many friends. '_Izuku needs some male friends too… Oh, I know! I'll introduce him to Kirishima! Those two will get along great!' _She sent out a special text to Kirishima tell him it was imperative he meet her at the park to meet her new friend. Yeah, she used a big five dollar word and everything. Mina felt proud of herself for that text. Sending off the last one, Mina smiled happily to herself, a job well done. "There, now you're gonna socialize one way or another."

"That's great dear, now can we eat?" Emma smiled at her daughter, showing she and everyone else was waiting for her to finish making her plans before they had breakfast. Everyone, Mina included had a large piece of quiche on their plate.

"Oh, sorry. No phones at the table I forgot," Mina apologized, before putting hers away into her pocket.

"Itadakimasu!" everyone said at once before digging into the food.

Mitsuki looked over to the two, a cheshire cat smile on her face, "So… you and Mina… going out for the day…"

"I-It's n-not a d-d-date auntie." Izuku got out frantically, "I'm just meeting some of her f-f-friends."

"Of course, of course," Mitsuki replied, "I mean, you've already done the hard part. You've met her parents already, and they like you." Mitsuki ficked her gaze over to Gendo and muttered under her breath, "Mostly."

"I think Midoriya-san is a good person," Gendo commented, apparently having heard Mitsuki's comment, "I feel I can at least trust him with my daughter's safety."

"T-Thank you sir," Izuku said, bowing slightly.

"Daddy…" Mina said blushing, "Midori and I aren't even like _that_."

'_Yet,'_ was the thought of every adult at the table.

Mitsuki carried on with her earlier topic, "Your kinda doing things in reverse you know that kiddo? Usually you ask the girl out then meet her parents, and meet her the first time either with her friends or before that. Aren't you kinda jumping the gun? You've met her parents, haven't asked her out, and have yet to meet her friends."

"I-I'll get a-around to it w-when I-I'm good and r-ready thank y-you," Izuku said, a bit defensively.

Mitsuki blinked, then laughed heartily, "Good for you Izu-chan. Standing up for yourself."

"T-Thank you, s-sorry auntie," the boy said, apologising.

Mitsuki shook her head. "No, no don't apologize, I'm being nosy. I guess because… despite everything I'm still worried about Katsuki," she admitted, tears welling up in her eyes. "I mean don't get me wrong, I know he deserves it but, no mother wants her kid to go to jail you know?"

"I do, I'm sorry once again this is all my…" Izuku stopped when he felt Mina squeeze his hand. He looked over at her and she sent him a mild glare and shook her head.

"No Izu-chan, no. It's not your fault," Mitsuki said sniffling at little. "My son has always been thick headed, stubborn, and prideful. I had hoped if he actually managed to get into Yuuei he would be brought back down to earth that they'd pound some common sense into his head you know? But that doesn't look like it's going to be happening anytime soon at this point."

Izuku poured a handful of seeds into his palm, "Rikou-san, how exactly does magic work?"

"Magic?" the old yokai questioned.

"Yes what are the basics?" Izuku inquired as he drained the life from the dozen or so seeds in his hand.

"Magic works of off somatic, verbal, and material components. That is to say spoken gestures, certain physical movements, and a particular physical offering needed to enact a spell. A certain amount of magical power is also required, and one also might need the assistance of the Gods themselves to use certain spells. Why do you ask?" Rikou inquired.

"I was just wondering what it would take for me to teleport over to Mustafu's Police Precinct and talk with Bakugo, that's all."

Instead of trying to reprimand him or stop him, Rikou just laughed, "Now your starting to sound like an Archlich. Instead of running from your problems you wish to face them head on, and solve them the fastest way possible. I'm assuming you've thought about this all night?"

Izuku shrugged, "I had nothing better to do but think while I was acting as a body pillow."

"H-Hey!" Mina said, sounding flustered and quickly adding, "We're meeting my friends after breakfast remember?"

The undead teen nodded, "True, true… it's just, I would like to get this matter resolved outside of court if possible. Too many innocent people could get hurt if the people's faith in All Might get shaken."

Mina sighed, "You're too kind by half, you know that Midori? Did it ever cross your mind that maybe, just maybe, All Might deserves to have his name dragged through the mud? Same for this Bakugo guy? Again, no offense ma'am."

"None taken," Mitsuki said for the second time in two days.

"Right, anyway," Mina continued, "I guess I need to remind you Midori that we're _teenagers_. We shouldn't be thinking about heavy stuff like this! Well, not _yet_ anyway," she amended, thinking how she'd been considering joining Yuuei. "This is the kinda stuff you leave up to the adults while you go out with a cute girl and spend the day with her and her friends."

Izuku considered it for a moment before looking to his mother, "Mom?"

Inko smiled at him encouragingly, "Go on son. Go have fun, we'll handle all this business."

Izuku looked around at all the adults who were nodding at him willing him to go out and forget the last twelve hours or so. Izuku couldn't help but concede to their demands, "Alright then, I guess I'll go be a n-normal t-teenager for o-once."

"Yeah!" Mina threw up a fist. "You are just gonna love my friends Midori! And I'm sure they'll get a kick outta you writing about their quirks, and telling them how they can improve! Speaking of, we need to totally stop by the store and get you another journal. Can't have you writing in the burnt one now can we?"

"No umm, that's fine Mina, really," Izuku told her hastily, not wanting to give her any reason to throw old his old waterlogged and burnt journal.

Mina frowned at him peering at him with narrowed eyes, "Okay, what's with your strong attachment to that journal Midori? Is this another Archlich thing?"

Rikou let out smoke like a chimney as he sighed knowingly, "Ah, the missing piece of the puzzle! The journal is your phylactery isn't it Izuku-san?"

"My w-what?" the boy asked.

"Your soul container," the third head of the Nura clan clarified, "So long as it remains undestroyed, you can't really be killed. Your physical body can be physically destroyed but you'll just regenerate near your phylactery eventually."

It took Izuku a minute to process that information, "So I really _can't_ die then?"

Rikou shook his head. "Not really, no. Not so long as your phylactery persists," Rikou paused as if tempted to ask something, but unsure how to phrase it.

"Is there something else, Rikou-san?" Izuku asked after the man fell silent.

The Nurarihyon rubbed the back of his head, "Well, as I'm sure you've likely realized by now Izuku-sama, you are very important to the monster community. So it would be bad for us if your phylactery got destroyed along with you. With your permission, I would like to move it someplace safe."

Izuku's first instinct was to lash out and say no! No, he could not have his phylactery and nor would he be taking it anywhere but Izuku forced himself to calm down, logic overroad irrational fears and the young boy found himself asking instead, "Where would you take it?"

Rikou smiled, "To the safest place in the world. Yokai Academy. The Headmaster there will see to it that it is kept safe."

Izuku found his head abuzz with questions, "There's an Academy for monsters? Where is it? Who's the headmaster? How can you be sure I can trust him with my phylactery?"

"Yes there is an academy for monsters, it was used to teach monsters to blend into human society but nowadays it promotes human understanding and peaceful coexistence. The Headmaster Tsukune Aono is a very powerful vampire and someone I'll vouch for that you can trust if it'll put you at ease."

Izuku nervously tapped his fingers on the tabletop for a moment in contemplation before he finally made up his mind. Reaching into his coat, he drew out his burnt journal and gingerly handed it over to the elder monster.

Rinkou accepted it with both hands in a show of humility before he placed it in his jacket pocket. "I'll see to it that this gets to Tsukune-san right away." Rikou stood and bowed politely to his hosts. "Thank you for having me, the food was delicious."

Emma smiled graciously, "You're welcome back anytime Rikou-san. Please feel free to bring your wives next time."

The man grinned as he finished off his cigar, "I might just do that. I have a niece who isn't too much older than you Izuku. Perhaps I could introduce the two of you sometime eh?"

"Um… I... maybe?" Izuku said after a moment, feeling Mina's impatient glare from his side.

The girl suddenly grabbed his arm and dragged him from the table, "C'mon Midori, we should get going before we're late. Seeya everyone!"

"B-Bye!" Izuku called out as he was dragged out of the house.

"Have fun dear," Inko called before she turned back to the adults and giggled. "Mina-chan doesn't seem to like the idea of my son having a harem of girls."

"She's going to have to either step up or step aside, because Izuku-san is going to be in high demand. An Archlich hasn't been around since the thirteenth century," Rikou informed the group, "For one to appear now is… as fortuitous as it is unprecedented. He will be seen as an ally to some, a pawn to many, and an enemy to others. I've taken steps to see to it that he is protected, never fear. We can't afford to have anything happen to him."

Rikou rose and tipped his hat to the group, before he made his way to the door.

"I wonder what he meant by protection?" Inko thought aloud.

Gendo adjusted his glasses making them flare, "Knowing what little we do of him, whatever it is, it's likely over the top."

"I'm sure Izuku-kun is fine," Mitsuki reasoned.

"But just in case, I'm gonna keep an eye on them myself," Gunhead said, making his way to the door himself.

Gendo stopped him with a few well-placed words, "You don't need to do that Gu, I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Nah, not really Gen-chan," Gunhead turned and gave his longtime friend a thumbs up. "Besides, looking out for people is what Heroes are supposed to do, right?"

With his peace said, the fifty-first Pro Hero made his way out of the house following after the kids.

* * *

Izuku didn't say anything as Mina held his arm in a vice like grip even though he noticed people stopping, staring, and whispering as they passed. Izuku was picking up bits and pieces of conversation as they walked.

"The Chief's daughter?"

"Who's that boy?"

"Delinquent."

"Dating?"

"Not good enough for her."

These were the most common lines he picked up. It wasn't too difficult for him to put together what people thought was going on.

'_T-They think w-we're d-dating!'_

"Ignore them Midori, ignore them," Mina told him firmly as they finally came to the park entrance.

The place was verdant with a cement bike path encircling the entire area, some healthy emerald colored trees sparsely placed throughout the place as well as benches and picnic tables.

"Mina-chan over here!" Mina turned and waved, smiling when she heard her name called. Izuku followed her gaze to a group of people and he found himself freezing up as he stared at them.

The first, the girl who called out to Mina had the upper body of a voluptuous woman while her lower half was that of a crimson scaled snake, almost six meters long. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt that was tied around the middle to show off her stomach.

Next to her was a boy with shark like teeth and red spiky hair wearing a black shirt that said 'Red Riot' on the front in red ink. His shorts were crisp white like the color of fresh linen with black stripes going down the sides and he had sneakers unlike the girl next to him.

The oldest looking one of the bunch was a boy with a simple looking face, his blonde hair seemed to stick up in the front, and despite the fact he was wearing a polo shirt it was obvious he was built like a brick house.

The last was a little slip of a girl, with wings for arms that were coated in blue feathers, and bird like talons for feet. She had a clueless expression on her face that sharpened considerably when Izuku came into sight. Her attire consisted of a tube top and tightly fitting daisy duke jeans. In Japan's modern society it came off as borderline indecent.

Mina stopped moving when she noticed Izuku's hesitancy. "It's ok Midori, these guys aren't anything at all like the kids at your old school. They're nice so just give 'em a chance ok?"

The Archlich didn't say anything, he just kept his eyes locked on the waiting group and silently nodded before making his way forwards.

"Yo Mina whose this guy?" The redhead asked once they were close enough. The red haired boy seemed to be sizing Izuku up, at least that's what the good lich thought to himself anyway. His life experience with strong looking guys usually ended up this way so he was apprehensive of this teen.

"Hey Kirishima, sup? Like the new do," Mina complimented. "Guys, this is Midoriya "Midori" Izuku. Midori, This is Miia, but you can just call her "Mii-chii" Lamia. The blonde is Mirio but you can him "Miri-sempai" Togata, Eijiro "Edgy" if he lets you Kirishima, and Papi. I couldn't think of a nickname for Papi," Mina admitted. "She'd forget it in about ten seconds anyway."

Miia was looking at Izuku in a state of shock, "Mina-chan, do you _know _what your friend _is_?"

"Oh yeah, Midori is an Archlich and apparently that's a big deal right?" Mina said it so casually, like it was nothing major.

"Big deal, _very_ big deal," Papi said, Izuku getting the impression she was sounding unusually serious before she swept her wings behind her and dipped down into an unmistakable bow. "Your Holiness."

"Izuku-sama," Miia followed the winged girl and was prostrating herself, pressing her head flat against the ground. "We are honored to be in your presence."

"I-I um, t-that's n-not n-necessary p-please g-get up!" Izuku spoke in the flustered tone. The others jumped when they heard his voice ringing in their heads but the two girls immediately complied.

"Umm, what's going on? Mirio asked sounding confused.

Eijiro was equally perplexed. "Yeah, what's with all the bowing and scraping?"

Clapping Izuku on the shoulder, Mina explained in the worst way possible, "So like, basically... Izuku is Monster Jesus."

"Seriously?" Both boys deadpanned.

"There is much more to it than that," Miia complained, sounding annoyed, "That is a vast oversimplification of how Monster's view Archlichs, Mina-chan."

Mina for as long as she'd known Miia, had never known her to get heated with anyone, least of all her but this seemed to have struck a chord. She held her hands up in a show of nonhostility. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean any offence. Midori and I are still trying to figure all this out. Mind filling us in?"

Miia let out a sigh. Izuku blushed at what it did to her assets when she shook her head. "To most of the Monster Community, the Ancient Archlichs are revered much like Martyred Saints. For it was with their sacrifice that allowed monsters to survive into the current era by giving us a place to hide away from humans who were… less accommodating than they are now."

"Evil, racist, killers," Papi added, "Papi's mama made sure Papi knew everything about why we had a safe place to nest and be safe from predators."

"Your mama was a wise woman Papi. To us, Archlichs are pillars of the community. They were the ones we look to for guidance in times of strife, mediators for internal conflicts, Generals in times of war, wise advisors and philosophers in times of peace. Some were even rumored to bring back the dead with not a blemish found on the body. Life rejuvenated and whole again. They are without question the face and have final say in all matters within the monster community. For us, their word was law."

"Both king and god in life and death," Papi solemnly intoned like a prayer.

"Both king and god in life and death," Miia echoed before explaining, "That is the oath all monsters swear to the Archliches. That if they are not useful when living, they shall make themselves even more useful once dead."

"Midori… your a god? Why didn't you tell me you were a god?" Mina said in deadpan seriousness.

"I didn't know. I really didn't. This is news to me," Midoriya replied in a shocked tone, his brain overloaded with information.

Mina sighed. Midori had overheated again, "You overdid it Mii-chii. Now Midori's brain is on the fritz."

"Oh, I am so sorry your holiness, I didn't mean to burden you," the Lamia said as she bowed contritely flaring her assets a little.

"D-D-Don't worry about it Miia-san," Izuku replied as Mina guided him over to a bench and plopped him down.

"His holiness called me by my name! I am unworthy," the girl? young woman? replied as she flushed.

"Well w-what else am I s-supposed to call you? I'm _not_ using Mina's nicknames for e-everyone."

"Usually unless the person in question was particularly close to the Archlich, a monster was simply referred to by _what _they were rather than _who _they were. I would be called lamia for example."

"Papi would be harpy," the girl added.

Izuku scowled at that. "T-That s-seems r-rude. No offence m-meant to my p-predecessors of c-course."

"Sounds like they were too old to bother remembering everyone's names," Mina opined.

"Back then the Archliches were very busy. Or so I was told they had to erect havens and fight off hordes of murderous humans, and other groups of not so friendly deities. They didn't exactly _have time_ to remember the name of every monster they crossed paths with unless it happened on an almost daily basis," Miia said, defending the Ancient Archliches with a reverance that made her flush and her arms wrapped around her chest.

"We don't mean to be disrespectful Miia-san, it's just…" Izuku searched for the right words to convey his thoughts, "Hard to imagine all of this happening, that's all. Also there is a lot I don't know so I have some serious catching up to do, I'm going to be relying on as many people as possible to help me. Can I count on you and Papi?"

The lamia and harpy pointed at themselves respectively.

"Me?" both girls said at the same time. When Izuku nodded, they smiled and Miia spoke for the two of them, "We'll do whatever we can to help Your holiness."

The undead boy humbly requested, "Could you p-please j-just call me Izuku?"

'_He's so humble and kind,' _the two monster girls thought simultaneously.

"Right, Izuku-sama!" Miia replied with a graceful curtsey.

"Izuku-taicho! Hai!" Papi saluted.

The archlich ran a hand down his face. "I-I... that'll do for now I guess."

Kirishima spoke up then, "Umm, not that this wasn't cool to learn and all, but why'd you call us out here in the first place Mina?"

"Hm? Oh that's right!" The psuedo-alien said, "I wanted everyone to meet Midori and then we can all hang out!"

"Sounds like fun to me," Mirio agreed. "I've had a hectic few days and could use a little break."

"Oh yeah?" Mina grinned impishly, "What happened did you finally realize your feelings for Nejire-san?"

"There is nothing there _at all_," Togata replied completely straight-faced. "Your imagining things where they don't exist Mina-chan. Neijire, she's my best friend, but I don't see her in that light."

Mina narrowed her eyes knowingly, "Ah, I see… so you and Tamaki then huh?"

"Shut up, _right now_," Mirio warned, his facial expression hadn't changed at all but a sudden aura of menace surrounded the man, forcing Mina into a hasty compliance.

"Sorry. Sorry. Anyway has anyone seen Ken-chan? I thought she'd be here, but looks like she didn't make it."

Mirio sounded abashed as he replied, "Ah, Kendo sent me a text telling me to tell you she couldn't make it. She's picking up her foreign exchange student today and helping her settle in."

Mina mulled over those words, "Well we could always swing over and 'conveniently be in the neighborhood' just to say hi, you know?"

Miia and Papi turned to Izuku waiting for his input, "I um guess we _could_ do that, but it might be a bit too much, for someone who _just arrived_ in Japan don't you think?"

Mina nodded at his input, "True, jetlag is a _bitch _lemme tell you. Alright, alright, we'll leave Kendo and her foreign exchange student alone for now. For today, let's hit an arcade or something."

Izuku readily agreed, "O-Okay. It's b-been awhile since I-I've gone to an a-arcade."

Mina smacked her fist into her palm. "It's decided then! Arcade, ice cream, and then… who knows! Long walk on the beach maybe?! Let's go!"

Despite everything that happened to him recently, Izuku found himself smiling. Yet, he trailed behind the others as he left the park, for ever since he'd arrived with Mina, he couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. He didn't know by who or for what reason, but they, whoever they were, were starting to put him on edge.

'_I'll deal with them if I have to I guess,' _Izuku, the dead boy thought to himself as he hurried after Mina and the others, who were motioning for him to hurry up.

The moment he got close Mina latched onto his arm between hers and started dragging him off. "C'mon Midori c'mon, the arcade is this way! Hurry, _hurry_!"

"Okay, okay I'm coming… um Mina I didn't bring any money with me did you?"

"Nope," Mina replied popping the 'p' like she liked to do.

That led to a problem as far as Izuku was concerned, "Then how are we going to pay for tokens?"

"That's what Togata-sempai is for. He's treating his adorable undergrad today, _right_?" Mina turned and smiled at him with sugary sweetness.

The man just smiled back. "Sure why not? I mean you actually _did _manage to pass junior high your first time trying, _right_?"

"Yes I- _hey_!" Mina said sounding affronted, "Are you calling me _dumb_?!"

"No, no of course not, I bet on you, that you'd pass. Tamaki and Nejire on the other hand… well…"

Mina muttered something under her breath about '_traitors' _and '_getting them back' _before she said, "Fine, then you can spend some of that ill-gotten gains on me."

"That's the plan," Mirio confirmed.

* * *

The arcade was a place filled with flashing lights a copious amount of noise, and various arcade machines lining the walls with air hockey and pool tables in the middle of the floor. Mina could feel Izuku shaking like a leaf from where she held his arm.

'_Poor guy is all jumpy, like he's gonna get attacked at any moment. Damn bastards treating Midori like a doormat,'_ Mina thought, knowing there was no way he would ever take the initiative himself. Mina dragged him over to a skeeball machine saying, "C'mon Midori! I wanna see if you can beat my high score!"

The boy moved woodenly, robotically, his head on a swivel as he tried to look every which way at once, that is, until they stopped in front of the skeeball machine. Then he focused on it, the flashing lights around the scoreboard, the high score being 3500 with MINA as the holder. He looked at the device and saw all the different holes with numerical values on them it was pretty obvious what he had to do to win so he turned to Mina.

"Do we have any coins?" Izuku asked.

"Right here!" Mirio said, running up to the two using his shirt to carry a small mound of coins towards them.

Taking a handful, Mina got ready to slide one into the coin slot. "Ready, Midori?"

Izuku nodded. He may have never played this game before, but he was going to give it his best shot. "Do it Mina-san!"

The coin dropped and a rack filled with heavy balls was released. Izuku wasted no time throwing one towards the far left hole worth a hundred points. He missed by a couple of inches. Adjusting his aim, he tried again, and again, he missed but as the saying goes, the third time was the charm. Once he landed his first shot, every one after it was right on target. Over and over like clockwork, Izuku kept scoring in the hardest bucket and Mina couldn't help but watch in amazement as he neared her score.

2700, 2800… 3000...3400… 3500… and just like that, he broke it, and kept right on going, reaching heights an NBA power forward would weep at right up until the buzzer rang. For extra bullshit the buzzer alarmed the rather nervous boy and fluffed his last shot but it still managed to find the hole.

Mina hugged him jubilantly, "Midori you did it! You blew my score out of the water!"

"Huh, I did?" He looked at the scoreboard and sure enough it read 4600. "Oh wow… sorry."

"Eh? Why are you apologizing?" Mina asked.

Izuku looked surprised, "You mean, you're not mad?"

Mina looked at him sadly as she replied, "No Izuku, no I'm not. I'm actually happy you pulled it off." While she was smiling on the outside, inside she was seething, '_The guy thinks even beating someone's high score will set them off? Just what the fuck did those people, and I use the term oh so loosely, do to him?! Bastards! Bastards! Fucking Bastards!'_

"Mina, is everything ok you seem kinda tense?" Izuku asked, concerned for the person he considered his one true friend at this point.

"I...I'm fine Midori. Let's… let's play a different game now kay?" she said soothingly, still annoyed at his treatment at his classmates hands, in particular one, Bakugo Katsuki.

"If it's about me beating your score, I _really am_ sorry," Izuku said again.

Mina waved his apology off. "You really don't need to apologize for that," she assured him. "It was bound to happen eventually." She led him over to a two player arcade box. "Here, let's see if you can play fighting games as good as you can skeeball."

Izuku's undead face lit up when he saw the game in question, "Heroic Justice III?! I didn't even know this _had _an arcade version!"

"So you like this series then?" Mina asked.

Izuku nodded as he giddily answered her question, "Five is my favorite, because not only were the environments destructible, but they were also tiered, _and _you had three-hundred-sixty degree movement."

Loving seeing him talk so animatedly Mina continued this thread of conversation, "Same, who's your main?"

"All Might, secondary is Best Jeanist, with my Tri as Endeavour, you?"

"Midnight, Mrs Joke, and Malady of the Wild Pussycats," Mina said proudly.

"Stone waller huh?" Izuku said with a grin.

Mina rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, mr glass cannon team."

"All Might is not a glass cannon!" Izuku replied.

"Endeavour and Best Jeanist are though," Mina retorted. "Overuse of Endeavour's quirk damages his HP bar and Best Jeanist can only use his quirk so much before you have to tag him out to recharge it. If either are your last man left standing, your screwed."

"True, but I still think I could take you!" Izuku declared.

Mina grinned at him. She was liking this side of her friend. "Oh, do you now, _my _Midori? Let's just put that to the test shall we?"

The fires of competition burned in Izuku's bright green eyes so brightly he had missed the possessiveness in her tone. She was loving how he seemed to light up at this and noted to come here more.

"You're on Mina-chan!"

'_He called me Mina-'chan' just now and probably didn't even realize it,'_ the pinkette thought with a smile on her face as she dropped two coins into the slots and selecting two players before picking her team, waiting while he did the same. "Any preferences for stages?"

Izuku shook his head as his reply, "No, not really. Wanna leave it up to the randomizer?"

"Sounds like a plan Midori."

The stage was downtown, the teams were set all that was left was for the two to duke it out in the virtual arena.

"Woah guys, check it out, Mina and Midoriya are about to go at it in Heroic Justice III!" Kimishima yelled from behind them, causing their group to gather around the two.

"I got a thousand yen on Ashido!" Kirishima called out.

Seeing his lineup Mirio grinned, "I'll take that bet, but double on Midoriya."

"Half of all proceeds go to the winner like usual!" Mina called out before the fight started.

Izuku opened with All Might upper cutting Midnight then he swapped in Best Jeanist, who used his threads to keep hitting her and bouncing her in the air. When Midnight's HP bar fell below half, Best Jeanist was swapped out for Endeavor who used his Ult Hellflame costing him a third of his health bar to not only wipe her out but also do some minor damage to Ms Joke when she hopped onto the scene.

"Y-Your a damn juggler!" Mina shouted.

"Yep," Izuku admitted shamelessly.

"That's cheating!" Mina accused, pouting petulantly.

Izuku quirked an eyebrow, not taking his eyes off the screen as Endeavour used his flames to launch Miss Joke into air which was followed up by several uppercuts by All Might as he retorted, "But is it... is it really?"

"Yes, because I can't do jack!" Mina replied as she helplessly watched Miss Joke flop through the air like a fish on land.

Izuku casually replied as he had All Might finish Miss Joke off, "If you'd chosen different Heroes like say Hawks, Ingenium, or Mirko this would be a different fight. They all have mid-air recovery to prevent juggling."

"Eh, really?! Mina asked as she helplessly watched as Mandalay was taken out by a Triple Ult. Wrapped up in Best Jeanists' threads as All Might was sent rocketing towards her fist cocked back, the thrust of his flying punch provided courtesy of Endeavour airlines. Mina watched her final Hero's HP bar drop all the way to zero in one attack. She sighed in defeat as the screen displayed **PERFECT!** Showing Midori hadn't taken a single hit. "I lost!" was Mina's only answer to the beat down she just received.

"G-Good game M-Mina?" Izuku said in a nervous shy tone, holding a hand out to her.

Mina smiled and hugged him instead, "Yeah good job Midori. You totally kicked my butt."

"Y-you conned me!" Kirishima accused Mirio, pointing a finger at the older teen even though he was smiling.

Mirio just smiled, "Not my fault you couldn't figure out Midoriya-san's strategy. To me it was a foregone conclusion who was going to win this fight based on the teams alone," Mirio held out his hand, "Now pay up."

Kirishima grumbled good-naturedly but reached for his wallet.

Meanwhile the other girls were impressed with Izuku's knowledge of the game characters. "Izuku-sama is really good at this game," Miia noted.

"It's not just this game, he's scary good at figuring out people's quirks and how they can be used in general," Mina told the group. "He had a journal full of notes on Heroes and their quirks."

"Really?" Mirio sounded intrigued. "You take notes on people's quirks?"

"I-It's j-just a hobby r-really," the undead boy replied flustered, both from being the center of attention and being hugged by Mina.

Then he felt it. Once again he felt as if he was being watched. '_Again? This is getting ridiculous.'_ Izuku thought gently pushing away from Mina he made up an excuse. "I-I n-need to use the b-bathroom, excuse me!"

As he walked away Mina cocked her head to the side, "Huh, I guess even undead gotta go sometimes."

"Yeah, sure looks like it. I'll keep an eye on him so he doesn't get lost. This is a big place after all," Mirio said before he walked off after Midoriya before anyone could stop him.

* * *

Izuku felt the presence following him as he neared the restrooms. '_Well, they're definitely after me, and not the others.'_ Izuku concluded. '_The question is why? Are they just observing me, do they want something, or do they want to fight?'_ he thought to himself while sincerely hoping it wasn't the last option. He turned the corner into the hallway that led to the restrooms and waited. The presence stalled for a moment before coming closer. When they were almost right on top of him, Izuku reached out and grabbed whoever it was and slammed them against the wall next to him, like he'd seen done in a movie once.

His stalker was an older red-haired girl with pale skin and dark blue hued eyes. Said hair was up in pigtails and she was wearing jeans, a t-shirt under a leather jacket, and cowboy boots completing her ensemble. She looked surprised to see his hands on her shoulders.

"Who are you and why've you been following me?" Izuku asked, not stuttering one iota. He didn't have time to stumble over his words He was too annoyed at being stalked and too concerned Mina and the others might potentially be in danger.

"Ah, M-Midoriya-sama," the girl managed to stutter out.

The fact she used that particular suffix to address him meant she knew who and what he was but that didn't explain the why of things which is what Izuku was most interested in. "Well?" He gave her a light shake as power reinforced his words, "_**Speak**_!"

"I do not believe my sister can speak to you Izuku-sama," The reply came from next to him Izuku glanced next to him to see a voluptuous tan blonde woman wearing a white dress, a tiara of all things ,and high heels standing at the entrance to the hallway. "Due to the fact you are inadvertently paralyzing her with your touch."

The exotic model like woman moved to walk forward only for an arm to come out of the wall and land on her shoulder. It was soon followed by the rest of Mirio Togata who had a scowl on his face. "I do believe Midoriya-san would like to know why your following him."

"I'd also like to know why your naked Togata-san! There are l-laws a-against this kind of t-thing you know?!" Izuku stuttered out.

Mirio didn't even seem to notice his nudity, "Ah, that's due to my quirk I'm afraid. It let's me phase through anything but it doesn't work on my clothes, just me. Sorry about that," Mirio focused his gaze on his fellow blonde, "Now, as to my question miss?"

"This one is known as Kaluha Shuzen, and she is her little sister Kokoa," the blonde greeted with a bow, only for her to trip and fall on her face.

"Nee-san," the redhead Kokoa groaned out in what sounded like strained exasperation.

Turning over, the woman's face was filled with tears, "I embarrassed myself in front of Midoriya-sama!"

"Why are you here Kaluha-san?" Izuku asked in a less hostile tone. He was still suspicious but it was hard to take such a clutz seriously. Also Izuku had a soft spot for a girl crying such innocent tears.

The blonde seemed to gather her wits, "Ah, yes. Rikou-san sent us to watch out for you while you were out with your friends. Just in case."

Izuku let out a sigh, "Rikou-san sent you did he?" Seeing the blonde nod, he let Kokoa go and stepped back before nodding to Mirio and offering Kahlua a hand up. "In that case I think it would be better if you joined us so as to better protect me don't you?"

Kahlua looked at the offered hand for a moment before smiling an angelic smile that made Izuku feel fuzzy inside, and accepting it. "Yes that would make things easier. Thank you Midoriya-sama."

"Just call me Izuku please, Shuzen-san," Izuku didn't feel right being on a first name basis with such a beautiful woman. He was still reeling from the fact Mina allowed him to call her by her first name.

"No, no, that won't do!" Kaluha pouted. "If I get to use your first name, then you _have to_ use mine, it's only fair Izuku-sama."

Izuku sighed. "If you insist Kahlua-san," He glanced over at Kokoa who had remained silent watching their exchange. "Kokoa-san?"

The girl snapped to attention slightly caught off guard Izuku was paying her any attention, "Y-Yes Midoriya-sama?!"

"I didn't hurt you did I? When I slammed you against the wall?" Izuku asked worriedly. He didn't want to harm the older girl. He was just on edge from being followed.

"No I'm f-fine Midoriya-sama," Kokoa assured him.

Suddenly, a small brown bat flew into the hallway and said, "Kokoa-sama didn't expect Midoriya-sama to be so strong."

"S-Shaddap Komori!" Kokoa hissed angrily at the bat, her cheeks pinkening. She had a hold of the poor mammal and was shaking him around like a flag on Independence Day.

Izuku resisted the urge to sigh. "Call me Izuku please," Izuku glanced at Mirio his eyes fixed firmly on his face. "Mirio-san could you please get some clothes on?!"

"Right, I'm sure you've got it handled from here, yeah?" The hero in training noted, his johnson started getting stiff dude to the cold air in this place.

"Mirio-san, pants _now _please!" Izuku was very close to being permanently mentally scarred.

The man turned to leave inadvertently mooning the archlich in the process and sinking into the floor.

"Does weird shit like that happen to Izuku-sama all the time or…?" Kokoa let the question hang.

Izuku shook his head, "N-No, not u-usually. But it's been a w-weird couple of d-days. C'mon I'll introduce you to the others."

* * *

When Izuku returned to the group with two new girls in tow, Kirishima's jaw dropped. "Dude, I thought you had to take a piss. How'd you manage to pick up two supermodels on your way to the can?"

Mina shot her friend from school a look. "Probably by having tact for one Edgy." Mina greeted the two with a smile, "Sup, I'm Mina Ashido. Who are you two?"

Kaluha smiled. "Kaluha Shuzen," She motioned for her sister to introduce herself.

"Kokoa Shuzen," The redhead introduced.

When Miia and Papi hear their names they froze up, and stood stock still like they were prey in the face of predators. Kaluha just turned and smiled at them sweetly, while Kokoa just sent the two a smirk.

Izuku looked between the four girls wondering what was going on. Mina didn't notice the odd tension in the air though, instead asking, "So how'd you bump into Midori?"

Kokoa quirked an eyebrow at Mina's affectionate nickname but replied. "Neechan fell down outside the bathroom. Izuku-san was nice enough to help her up and invited us to join you. I hope that's alright?"

"Oh yes," Kaluha said clasping her hands together, "I do hope we won't be intruding?"

Mina shook her head, "Nah, more the merrier right?" Mina nudged Izuku in the shoulder playfully. "And you thought you were socially awkward but then you go inviting two girls to hang out? Nice going stud."

"Mina," Izuku made sure this communication reached her and her alone by focusing intently on her face. "These two have been following us since we left your house. They are bodyguards for me sent by Rikou-san."

Mina blinked as her only response, "Really?"

Izuku nodded, "I sensed they'd been following us since the park and confronted them near the bathrooms."

Mina crossed her arms and scowled at Izuku a bit, "You could've told me you know?"

"And put you in potential danger? I don't think so," Izuku swiftly rebutted.

Kirishima and the others were looking confused by the one-sided conversation Mina seemed to be having. With the red haired boy asking, "Um are we missing something?"

"Private conversation Edgy," Mina replied shortly before focusing back on Izuku. "So how much bullshit did we just get fed?"

"Not much, she really _did_ fall on her face and I _did _offer her a hand up, and asked them to hang out. I figured it'd be easier for them to watch me this way."

"Your… not wrong," Mina agreed with a sigh. "Okay then." Mina turned to the two Shuzen girls. "So, what do you two like to do for fun?"

The two looked at each other then back to Mina. Kokoa was the first to speak up. "I like going to the batting cages, and Nee-san likes Karaoke."

"Batting cages and Karaoke huh, okay cool," She turned to the boy she planned all this for. "What about you Midori?"

"I-I'm fine with anything really." The dead boy replied hastily.

"C'mon you gotta have some kind of hobby besides writing down notes about quirks that is, not that it isn't cool of course," Izuku sighed and mumbled something. "I didn't catch that?" Mina replied.

"I said, I like music," Izuku replied.

"Okay? Nothing wrong with that."

Izuku shook his head, "You don't know the kind of music I'm into Mina… its… weird."

Hearing that caused Mina's eyes to gleam in interest, "Oh? Tell me more."

In response, Izuku took out his phone and began typing in something when he got the results he was looking for he spoke in a surprised tone. "Huh there's a place not to far away from here that has my kind of music. We can go look i-if your all ok with that."

"Today is your day dude. Lead the way!" Mina cheered. When she saw Togata making his way over she called "Miri-sempai! Midori has some music shop he wants to visit. Hurry up!"

* * *

The now larger group found themselves outside of a music shop called the Brown Note. They all chuckled at the name before heading inside. Various music related things from clothing, to CDs, to posters hung on the walls, vinyl took up a whole section and everything was categorized by genre.

The Satyr who was manning the counter gave them a jaunty wave, and welcomed them to his shop, saying if they needed help finding anything to just ask. Izuku silently nodded as he walked through the rows of musical CD's finally stopping in the Heavy Metal section.

"Heavy Metal, you? _No way,_" Mina said a grin on her face.

"Way, you get told all your life you'll never amount to anything because you don't have a quirk and you'd be pretty pissed off too," Izuku rebutted before picking up a Led Zeppelin CD.

He felt Mina's hand land on his shoulder in reassurance, "Midori…"

"It's fine, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out," The boy apologize without looking back.

He felt Mina hug him from behind her arms wrapped around his neck, her hair tickled his neck when she shook her head back and forth. "You don't need to apologize. I… I can't say I get it, because I've never been quirkless but I can tell your still angry and you have every _right _to be. You weren't treated right Midori, and you were treated that way because of something _completely_ out of your control. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair. Just remember, the people who did it are being punished for it ok? I know it won't magically erase the last ten years or so, but… I hope it helps."

"It's… a cold comfort if I'm being honest," Izuku replied after a moment of silence his hand reaching up to gently clasp hers, albeit awkwardly due to her position. "It means something I suppose, seeing justice done after so long but… too little too late. The barn door is being shut _long_ after the horses have left the stable."

Mina frowned with her head pressed into Izuku's back. She was afraid that was the case with him. He was thinking about the repercussions of the arrests because he didn't care about the arrests themselves. For Midori, the time for justice had long since past. "Can I do anything to help ease your pain, Izuku?"

Izuku chuckled. "You're already doing it Mina," He patted her hand. "By being the first real friend I've _ever _had."

Hearing that made Mina smile, yet at the same time her guts seemed to recoil at the word _friend_. '_Did I not eat enough breakfast or something?' _the alienesque girl asked herself.

"Anyway," Izuku said seaguing into a different topic as awkwardly as he could. "What type of music do you like Mina?"

"Oh me? I'm into anything that has a beat I can breakdance to Midori," Mina admitted to her friend.

Izuku turned around, "You can breakdance?"

"Totally, I could even teach you sometime… if you like?" Mina offered nervously.

Izuku smiled serenely, "I'd like that."

"Oh dude, they got Babymetal here, score!" Kirishima cried out.

When Izuku heard that, he quirked an eyebrow, "Babymetal?"

"You've never heard of the super famous idol group from before quirks were a thing?" Mina asked.

"No, and with a name like that, I think I'm glad I haven't." Izuku said mainly to himself, but Mina punching his arm told him she heard him anyway.

"Don't let Kirishima hear you say that he's a rabid fanboy. He's even a fan of the new quirk band based off of them called Rattlescrews or something."

"Did someone say _Rattlescrews_?!" Kirishima cried out in a pitched girlsh tone.

"Oh gods no," Mina said putting her fingers in her ears to block out the pitched squeal as best she could.

Kirishima was on them like a fly on a week old corpse, "Where? Where is it?!"

"Mina was just telling me they were your favorite band Kirishima-san, we didn't actually find anything of theirs, sorry." Izuku hastily replied.

"Oh," Kirishima looked downtrodden but only for a moment. "Ah well, that's fine," He turned to leave but not before clapping Izuku on the shoulder. "Midoriya, hang in there buddy, your not alone anymore, kay?"

With that the redhead walked away, leaving the Archlich confused. '_What was that about? Why would Kirishima-san… OH FUUUCK!'_

Mina for the second time in two days endured psychic screaming in her brain courtesy of Izuku. "What, what's wrong Midori?!"

"W-When we t-talked just a b-bit ago… I-I think I broadcasted i-it throughout t-the entire store!"

"Oh… oh crap!" Mina peeked out from behind the shelves they were hidden behind to see everyone staring in their direction worriedly only to quickly go to looking at the merchandise when they caught her staring.

"How bad is it?" Izuku asked worriedly when she turned to face him again.

"They know," Mina replied seeing no point in sugarcoating it.

"They know?!" Izuku hit his knees and gripped his head. "Oh just great I finally had a chance to make normal friends and I totally _blew_ it!"

"Now now," She said leaning down on her feet so as to pat him on the back. "I can't speak for the Shuzen sisters but the others will understand if you just talk to them about it. _I know _and _I_ haven't abandoned you."

Izuku looked up from his almost fetal position, "You think so?"

Mina gave him an encouraging smile. "I do, but if worse comes to worse and they for some weird reason _don't_, know that no matter what, you've still got _me_. Okay?"

Izuku nodded again and finally stood up, "O-Okay Mina. T-Thanks f-for p-p-putting up with me so much today.

"Putting up with you?" Mina said cocking her head to the side. "Dude, I love hanging out with you! You beat my record in skeeball then creamed me in Heroic Justice III, usually I can't get anyone to play me in those games cause I'm just that good at them, then you super casually kick my ass at both. Today has been nothing short of awesome!"

"Ah, w-well I'm glad you had fun."

"What about you Midori? Have you had fun today?" Mina suddenly asked. After all today was about helping him unwind after everything that had happened to him. If he hadn't had fun, then everything they'd done today was a moot point in Mina's mind.

"I-I did," Izuku confirmed much to her relief. "It's been… fun having friends and being a normal kid again… I can't even recall the last time I felt like this…"

Mina grit her teeth she wanted so, _so _badly to introduce the students and faculty at Midori's old school to her quirk. For a good long while too, while she was at it. '_Think happy thoughts Mina, happy thoughts. Kittens, cotton candy, festivals, the people who picked on Midori melting and screaming in agony. Happy thoughts.'_

"Good. Wanna go get some ice cream next?" Mina asked nodding towards the checkout counter, an album by Queen in her hands.

"Sure we should check and see if everyone else is ready to go first though," Izuku replied.

Upon saying that a rapid scrambling could be heard moments before the two poked their heads out from behind the shelves to see everyone else standing at the counter waiting on them.

"Yo, we were about to come check on you two." Kirishima called. "What were you doing back there, making out or something?"

Mina flushed violet, "S-Shut up Edgy!"

Kokoa kicked Kirishima in the shin for good measure, causing him to hop on one foot. "Ouch! That hurt damnit! Just how strong are you?!"

"Hmph, stronger than you," Kokoa replied simply.

Making his way to the counter with his purchases in hand Izuku realized once again, he had no money. "Oh, uh, I don't have any cash."

"I got you Midoriya," Mirio told him easily handing over a couple thousand yen for the CD's Midoriya wanted to buy, "Besides half of all proceeds go to the winner if you recall?"

"O-Oh right. Thank you Togata-san." Izuku said bowing gratefully.

Mirio just waved him off, "Don't worry about it."

Izuku approached the counter and placed his items on it waiting for the cashierer to ring him up. The Satyr looked at Izuku in awe for a moment and then said, "Y-your money's no good here your Holiness."

"I-I are you sure… Xeat-san?" Izuku asked doing his best to pronounce the man's name properly from his name tag.

"Yes, your Holiness sir. Please feel free to take it, as a gift," Xeat implored him. "In fact, are all these people with you?"

Izuku nodded slowly, "Yes?"

"Then please all of you by all means please accept them as gifts," The Satyr implored them.

"We c-can't d-do th-" Midoriya tried to protest only to be cut off.

"Thank you very much sir," Mina butted in, a giant sugary grin on her face. She grabbed Izuku by the arm and hauled him out of the store before he could protest.

* * *

Izuku looked for a way to break the ice. "So uh, what did everyone get at the store?"

"The Best of Beethoven," Kahlua offered first.

Mina quirked an eyebrow, "So, all of it then?"

"Yes," The vampiress replied.

"I picked up some jazz by Charles Mingus." Kokoa replied nervously.

"Sweet," Izuku replied.

Mina give the undead boy a sideways look, "I thought you were into heavy metal?"

"The only way one can understand understand Jazz and Blues is by understanding sadness. I _understand _sadness Mina-chan," Izuku said seriously. "And anger too."

'_Midori,' _Mina thought to herself, '_How much of that sadness and anger have you buried deep down? And how can I help you let it out.'_

"What about you Kirishima-san?" Izuku asked.

"Got me some Babymetal dude, I'm good," Kirishima replied, "What about you Togata-sempai?"

The blonde looked in his bag, "I got the latest album from Three Steps From Hell. Cause, you know what every Hero really needs?" When everyone shook their heads Mirio replied, "Theme music."

"Nice!" Kirishima replied, "What about a theme song?"

Mirio shook his head as he replied, "Nah, that could get stale after a while. You put a playlist on though hit go and jump into action? Sheer awesomeness awaits. Afterall, how can you _not_ save people when your pumped?"

"Papi got nature sounds. Papi likes nature sounds," The bird girl replied simply. "Soothing."

"Nothing wrong with that," Izuku told her.

"As for me, I got this," Miia revealed a CD entitled Scandroid.

"That looks like a synthwave band," Mina noted. "I didn't know you were even into that genre."

"I'm not, I just bought it cause the cover looked cool," Miia admitted, causing everyone to laugh.

Izuku hoped for a moment, however brief, that everyone would just forget about what they heard in the Brown Note. Yet as they all stopped at a vendor for ice cream cones, and crowded around a small table, Kirishima said, "So Midoriya, what was all that about back in the shop between you and Mina?"

All the girls and Mirio sighed, with Mirio slapping Kirishima upside the head, "Kirishima, don't go bringing that up!"

"What, why? I can't be the only one it's bugging right?" The redhead asked.

"Midori you don't have to tell them anything," Mina said hurriedly when she heard her friend sigh next to her.

"It's fine Mina, I-I think it would be best if I just got it out there. They'd just keep wondering otherwise."

"He's not wrong," Kirishima said only to receive another smack upside the head from Mirio.

"Feel free to start whenever your ready Izuku-san," Mirio told him.

Izuku counted down from ten to calm his nerves. Then he looked everyone in the eye before he spoke. He didn't know for sure if this would keep the conversation self-contained to just them, but it worked with Mina earlier so it was worth a shot. "I o-only b-became an A-Archlich recently. Just a c-couple of days a-ago in fact. Several days ago there was a slime v-villain on the news right?"

Everyone nodded, with Kirishima saying "Yeah it captured a kid with an explosion quirk before All Might got there and saved the day like he always does."

Izuku let out a cold mirthless laugh at that. It echoed in everyone's heads like the keening of a death bell. "Yes, All Might always saves everyone… except when he doesn't."

Mirio was frowning now. He, who had been chosen to inherit the secret quirk One For All which now flowed in his veins, the legacy of the Number One Hero, All Might. "What do you have against All Might Midoriya-san?"

Izuku raised a hand to forestall any more questions, "I'm getting there Mirio-san first I should start at the beginning… I was born quirkless." Several people blinked in surprise and Kirishima winced. "Yes, as I'm sure you could imagine I was treated as a second-class citizen at best and something gross someone stepped in at worst. I… was constantly bullied by my fellow classmates, which were led by my former best friend Bakugo Katsuki. Yet despite years of this, I still wanted to be a Hero."

Izuku had to pause and count down from ten again, subconsciously grabbing Mina's hand as he did so. She gave his hand a reassuring and comforting squeeze. "You don't need to continue Midori," She told him, I can take if from here if you like?"

Yet Izuku shook his head, just holding her hand had given him the strength he needed to continue. "No, it's alright Mina. I've started, I need to finish. Maybe the more I talk about it, the easier it'll be?" Izuku reasoned, "Anyway I grew up being treated badly by pretty much everyone but my mom and Bakugo's mom and dad who were my unofficial aunt and uncle. Bakugo behaved himself around them, mostly. I was walking home a three or four days ago now when I was attacked by the same slime villain while walking through a tunnel only to be saved by All Might."

Everyone was giving Izuku confused looks now except for Mina. She knew this tale by now. "So he gives me his autograph but I cling to his leg as he jumps off because I had a very important question to ask him. Eventually he stops on a roof and…" Izuku paused wondering if he should reveal the secret of All Might's condition. In the end, he decided against it. Despite how jaded he felt towards the Number One Hero, he wouldn't reveal such sensitive information. "We had a quick conversation. I asked him if a boy with no quirk could become a Hero…"

Mina pulled him into a hug. She knew this was the hardest part for him and whispered into his ear, "It's ok Midori it's in the past. Memories can't hurt you anymore." She tried reassured him.

"I wish that were true." That was likely meant to be a private thought but everyone heard it anyway. "He told me no, someone like me couldn't be a hero. That I'd be better off being a police officer instead. I like many people idolized All Might… you really should see my room back home, it's like a shrine to that man… so to hear him of all people tell me I couldn't become a hero well, I decided to take some advice Bakugo had given me earlier that day."

Kokoa, who was gripping the metal table so hard the metal bent like tinfoil, asked, "Which was?"

"He said that if I wanted a quirk so badly, maybe I should jump off the school roof and maybe I'd luck out and get one in the next life," Izuku shrugged, "Turns out, he was kinda right."

The area was suddenly filled with a miasma of power as Kokoa, Kaluha, Papi, and even Miia released the same purple-pink power that Izuku had seen around Rikou-san last night Only even the four of them combined was nothing compared to Rikou-san. All of them together was _maybe_ a fourth of what Izuku had felt rolling off that man.

Just because Izuku was unaffected didn't mean other people weren't however. Kirishima had thrown himself backwards away from the girls, Mirio got up and took several steps back and Mina cuddled closer to Izuku for comfort. Also, people nearby were fainting in sheer terror.

"That son of a bitch!" Kokoa ground out, "I'll string him up by his entrails!"

"You can have what's left after I'm done carving him to bits little sister," Kaluha replied tears falling from her eyes as her arms began to transform into bladed batlike wings and her cross earrings started to shine.

"How about this, I squeeze him to the point his ribs break, Papi gets to peck out his eyes, Kaluah-san chops off his arms and legs then Kokoa-san hangs him by his entrails?" Miia suggested.

"Yeah, I like this plan," The harpy agreed as she raked her talons across the ground gouging trenches in the cement sidewalk.

"Agreed," Kokoa said a malicious smile on her face.

Kahlua, nodded, even as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I don't like violence but I'll make an exception in this case."

"Yahoo! Hey, hey hey!" A voice called out. Startling the group. "Excessive release of Yoki is a misdemeanor punishable by a hefty fine you know?!"

The group looked over to see a girl in a yellow leather bodysuit complete with domino mask which only framed and accentuated her deep purple eyes. She strode up to the group her fingers ended in long talons, she had bat wings on her back and long whiplike tail that ended in a spade. Her bright blue hair fell around her face which was very pretty mask or no.

"Ah your Midnight's partner Allure!" Midoriya noted.

The girl winked at him in response.,"Yep, and you must be Midoriya Izuku-sama!" She bowed causing her breasts to jiggle a little in her skintight suit, " It is a pleasure to meet you, your Holiness."

"J-Just Izuku is fine please," The boy requested as he thought, '_Who 'doesn't' know who I am? I'm going to be an internet sensation by the end of the day at this rate.' _

"Then feel free to call me Kurumu yeah?"

"Kurono, what are you doing here?" Kokoa asked narrowing her eyes at her former senpai in the Newspaper Club.

"Um, beside this area being on our patrol route and you girls letting out enough yoki to knock out two city blocks you mean?" Kurumu shot back, "We were asked by Rikou-san to keep an eye on Midoriya-san should we run across him. And it's Allure when I'm in costume please."

"Seriously, how many bodyguards does Izuku have on him at the moment?" Kirishima asked.

"Umm, besides Midnight myself and the Shuzen sisters you mean?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, like how many of you are there?" Izuku asked getting weirded out at all the secret protection his was getting.

Umm…" Kurumu began awkwardly…

Two kilometers away Monoko lay prone on a building watching Izuku and his friends, her rifle at the ready. "No hostiles detected. Over."

Tioshina, who was doing her best to hide in a bush and munching on a bag of chips replied, "I don't see anything either. The ice cream their eating looks good though. Over."

Doppel who had changed her form to a different humanoid everytime a crowd passed her by so as not to arouse suspicion retorted. "Your eating chips during a stakeout, how can you be hungry? Also the kid is fine. Over."

Zombina was sitting on a park bench pretending to birdwatch with a pair of binoculars as she replied irritatedly. "If only he were a few years older… damn of all the rotten luck. Over."

"Lolicon!" The other three members of MON shouted at the same time, "Over!"

"There aren't too many more," Kurumu finished.

"Allure," Midnight came up wearing her borderline indecent hero costume before giving Izuku a once over before giving him a motherly smile, "This him?"

Seeing her partner nod Midnight smiled at Izuku. "It's a pleasure to meet you Izuku-san, you don't mind too terribly if I use your first name do you?"

"N-Not at all M-Midnight-san." Izuku stammer out. "I just w-wish I had some way to get your a-and A-Allure's autograph. But I don't have a pen or anything to write on."

The two Heroines shared a look. '_He's so cute' _they thought at the same time before nodding with Midnight saying for the two of them, "I think we can work something out."

They leaned in and kissed either side of his face leaving lipstick marks on his cheeks.

Kirishima who was watching the scene open mouthed thought, '_Lucky bastard.'_

Mirio just grinned. Thinking Izuku deserved this after what he'd just heard.

"Eh...Uh, I-Uh...thank you?!" Izuku stuttered out barely able to form a coherent sentence.

"You let us know if the _ink_ wears off and we'll come and _reapply it_ ok Izuku-sama?" Kurumu said with a wink.

Mina pulled him close to her glaring at the heroine pair possessively, while the other girls with Izuku also gave them the stink eye. Midnight just laughed a bit before getting serious, "I wouldn't go glaring at us if I were you, we could fine you for excessive yoki release you know? What even caused that anyway?"

"Izuku-sama had just informed us how he became an Archlich… we were… most displeased.," Kahlua with a frown marring her otherwise perfect face.

Midnight's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. "Ah," She calmed herself and nodded. "Yes I see. Allure had a similar reaction when she read the report. I had to use my quirk to calm her down."

Kurumu frowned. "That sucked, I'd still like five minutes alone with this Bakugo kid," She looked down at her talons, "I'll treat him like a cat does a scratching post."

"That isn't heroic behavior," Midnight chastized, before adding. "Even if he does deserve it."

Izuku who had now calmed down, asked, "Umm not to be rude, but why are you both here to protect me? What are you going to protect me from exactly?"

"Rioters." Midnight said shortly. "Word of All Might's arrest has already spread and once it gets out that your the reason was you Izuku-san well, people who really looked up to him aren't going to be happy with you. They will come after you, and possibly try to hurt you for what they see as besmirching All Mights good name and reputation. That's why we're here to keep you safe… Izuku-san?" Midnight questioned when she saw him double over on himself clutching his head.

"People want to hurt me for… for hurting myself? Why, why? I don't understand. I just don't get _any_ of this! Before... Before I died, I was nobody… I was trash… and now, now only _after_ I die, am I considered important enough for people to care about?! I'm some monter saint? I don't understand… I don't, I don't get it at all…

Mina knew damn well those were supposed to be internal thoughts but she didn't give a shit at the moment. Izuku was rocking back and forth while holding his head in his hands. He was all but in the fetal position. She knew enough from her mother to know when someone was 'shutting down' for lack of a better term. Dying, coming back then finding out he had all this responsibility as an Archlich and a trial to look forward to _on top_ of people wanting to possibly hurt him? Mina shook her head, '_It's a wonder he didn't do this sooner. Stupid Mina! We should've just stayed home!'_ The horned girl chastised herself.

"Midori, Midori look at me, listen to me damn it!" Mina shook him to no avail. "Midori!" Then, of all things Mina heard a song starts to play in her head. It took her a minute to place it but she finally did. It was '_Help'_ by Papa Roach. Izuku was broadcasting the song thinking it to himself. ""Oh Midori." Mina said to herself before she hugged him. "We're not friends because your someone important. We're friends because you're _you_."

The song slowly petered out and to Mina that was a good sign. It showed her he was at least listening. Taking this as her cue Kahlua picked up where Mina left off. "We apologize if we have overwhelmed you with our reverence Izuku-san," The vampiress got up and bowed low, going for a goza position only to tumble because of her heels and end up flashing her white panties at the poor boy and showing she wasn't wearing something else very important.

"Dammit Neechan!" Kokoa groaned running a hand down her face before giving her elder blood sister a light kick, turning her on her side and saving her and Izuku from anymore unneeded embarrassment, "You did it again! Lean some poise why don't you?"

"I'm sorry Koko-chan, I tripped on my dress again!" Kahlua said finishing with a sigh as if resigned to her own clumsy nature..

Kokoa just rolled her eyes, "Anyway like my sister was saying, we really didn't mean to go over the top and if it's ok with you, Izuku-_san_," Kokoa stressed the suffix, "We'd like to start fresh."

"Yes please, "Miia said, bowing repeatedly with her hands folded in front of her, "We would like to be Izuku-san's friend first and subjects second. Isn't that right Papi?"

Papi saluted. "Rodger. Taicho is important, but… a flock has to stick together," Papi said in her own birdbrained way.

"Yahoo! Don't forget about us!" Kurumu said speaking for herself and Midnight both while pulling her partner into a one armed hug, "We're gonna be your bodyguards till the trial is over and probably after, so we might as well get to know each other too, right?"

"Us either!" Kirshima piped up, "If Midoriya doesn't have any male friends he's likely to drown in estrogen or something.

"A distinct possibility," Mirio joked."We should buy Izuku-san a life preserver just in case."

"Very funny boys," Midnight conceded. To Midoriya she said, "You can call me Nemuri or Kayama-san if you want to Izuku-san, since we'll be spending so much time together."

Hearing everyone's uplifting words Izuku slowly lowered his hands from his head, and raised his head from the floor, "Thank you everyone… I'm sorry you had to witness this episode."

Mina sighed in relief when she heard him speak and hugged him. "Don't even worry about it Midori I probably should've waited a bit before dragging you outside like this. You've got a lot on your plate right now, sorry."

"It's not your fault Mina I'm just trying to wrap my head around all of this… it's a lot to take in," Izuku admitted. "From going to no one to someone after... what I did."

Mina pulled back and slapped him on the arm, "You were _never _no one Midori. You had your mom and Mitsuki-san and her husband right?" Seeing him nod Mina continued. "Then you had people who cared meaning you were _someone_ to them. And now, well now your _someone_ to us too. _Especially me_," she said in an almost whisper.

Midnight smiled at the scene. She knew the start of young love when she saw it. 'Those two will make a cute couple,' Nemuri thought to herself. Seeing a rustle in a nearby bush and sighing to herself the sixty-ninth ranked heroine thought to herself, "Gunhead, what are you doing over there?"

"Eh?!" The man's head poked up from the bushes, "How'd you know it was me Midnight?"

"EHH?! Gu-jiji, what are you doing here?!" Mina cried out.

"Your arm was sticking out," Midnight used her flogging whip to point at the fact his barrel shaped arm was sticking out of the bushes.

"Oh, well darn." Gunhead muttered. He stood up and brushed the leaves and twigs off his person before shamelessly replying while striking a heroic pose, "I was spying on my niece!"

"That's _not_ something you brag about!" Mina protested shaking her arms in the air animatedly to show her anger.

"It really isn't," Midnight agreed with the teen under her breath before addressing the senior ranked pro. "And that's all no ulterior motives?"

"Nope, just looking out for Mina-chii over there. And Izuku-chan too of course," The Pro Hero promised.

Midnight sighed running a hand through her hair with her free hand. "Sorry for doubting you it's just... I'm doing my job."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Izuku-chan is in a tough spot right now yeah?" Need an extra hand? I've got two of them to spare." Gunhead offered.

Midnight smiled appreciatively, "It would be a big help, thank you, with your gatling quirk, combined with my sombulust and Allures… allure we should be just fine."

"Yatta! And I get to spend more time with Mina-chii while at work too!" Gunhead said happily.

"Don't just ignore the fact you were hiding in the bushes spying on me and my friends you creepy old man!" Mina cried out, still annoyed. "My dad put you up to this didn't he?"

"Gen-chan did no such thing." Gunhead denied. "It's a Heroes job to look out for others after all, I just so happen to be looking out for specific people today, that's all."

Midnight laughed at Gunhead's response, "An interesting line of thinking you've got there Gunhead."

Stepping out of the bushes showed the man was covered in thorns, he'd been hiding in a bramble patch. "Thank you… I may need to find a first aid kit. Some of these thorns are stuck in some rather _sensitive_ areas."

Kirishima and Mirio covered their crotches in sympathy while Izuku got up off the bench and moved towards the wounded hero his hand moving forward warily. "With your permission Gunhead, I'd like to try something."

"Go ahead Izuku-chan. I doubt you could make me feel any worse," The older man said in a pitious whiny tone.

Nodding Izuku put his hand flat on Gunheads chest while thinking, 'If I can absorb life force and bend it to my will, then theoretically I should also be able to use it to heal, right?' Izuku decided to test his theory by reaching down into his gut where that roiling mass of energy lay, and coaxing some of it up and down his arm that was pressed flat against the pro heroes chest.

Nothing happened for a moment, then a light green glow enveloped Gunhead's form and steam came out of his wounds as various needles and cuts faded or popped out of his body. Once he looked well enough, Izuku cut off the flow and the archlich asked, "Do you feel better now Gunhead-san?"

"Wow… I haven't felt this good in ages Izuku-chan! I think you even got that annoying kink out of my back that my acupuncturist couldn't even get," The Pro Hero bounced on his feet and threw a couple of experimental punches. "Yeah, I'm feeling good now! Thanks a bunch Izuku-chan!"

"N-No p-problem Gunhead. H-Happy to help," Izuku looked like he wanted to bring up something but abstained in the end.

Mina was having none of that though having seen the boy have a nervous breakdown from keeping his thoughts to himself once already,"Whatcha thinkin' Midori?"

"I can't help but think that I should be learning what magic I can as soon as possible. A trial could take months," Izuku shook his head, the more the thought about it the more he disliked the idea of waiting. Not if people might be trying to hurt him and his friends. "Or years. I can't afford to wait that long."

"Do you not trust in us to keep you safe Izuku-san?" Kahlua asked sounding hurt.

Izuku shook his head, "It isn't about me doubting your skills Kahlua-san it's about me being ready to defend myself should I ever need to," Izuku started to pace his hands held behind his back. "If people are coming for me, I want to be able to defend myself properly. That's all."

Mina wanted to interject and tell him he was being paranoid but she noticed he wasn't stuttering at all. So she let him carry on his tirade thinking, '_Just let it all out Midori, let it all out.'_

"And if I know how to fight, just in case people get past you guys somehow," As Izuku carried on, green sparks shot off his form, outlining groups of spectres that gathered around Izuku as he paced.

"What the…" Kirishima began.

"Oh dear," Kahlua said biting her her thumbnail, "It seems Izuku-san is making even more friends than he realized."

"Midori!"

"And if I know how to use magic then I can be more helpful to people..." Izuku carried on, ghosts politely moving out of his way as he paced.

"_Midori_!" Mina stressed again as more sparks flew off his body making even more ghosts visible to the naked eye.

"Which is why I think I should start training as soon as possible."

"IZUKU!" Everyone yelled at him.

"What?!" The young archlich looked around and noticed all of the ghost, whom waved and/or nodded politely in his direction. Except for the squirrels, the ghosts of all the squirrels just kept crawling all over the trees, and him. "What the hell did I do?!"

"Nice ghost squirrels… please stay away from my nuts… please…" Izuku said gently.

The ethereal squirrels stopped, perched themselves on his shoulder, and looked at him with hollow eyes, "Good squirrels."

"Maybe we should call you the animal ghost whisperer eh Midoriya?" Kirishima called out.

Not in the mood for Kirishima's dumb brand of humor Izuku deadpanned, "Squirrels, go take Kirishima's nuts."

Funnily enough they scampered off his arm and chased after the redhead who was running full tilt in the opposite direction while yelling, "Not cool! Not cool man!"

"Dude, are they really gonna be able to do anything to him?" Mina asked between chuckles as she watched him flee from a pack of a dozen ghostly rodents.

Izuku shrugged, "I've no idea honestly. But I _think_ their harmless."

This fact was proven when one particularly tenacious flying squirrel phased right through Kirishima's groin, "What the fuck man! I feel like someone just poured a bag of ice on my junk."

"Is that all?" Izuku called out cupping his hands over his mouth, briefly forgetting he didn't talk like a normal person anymore.

"What do you mean _is that all_? That's fucking cold man! Wah!" Kirishima jumped in the air when another one passed through him, this time his back. "Damnit quit _doing_ that!"

Izuku wished he had a pen and notebook right now, "This is fascinating! I wish I could write all this down."

Mina snapped her fingers. "We never did get you a new journal did we? This would be a perfect time for one too."

"Fact number one, ghosts seem to exhibit a cold response from living beings," Izuku said in a clinical tone.

"Ghosts are cold," Mina paraphrased. Hearing a cawing from above, Mina looked up and she kept staring as she called, "Midori, you'd better take a look at this…"

"What… is it?" Izuku looked up and found the nearby trees covered in ghostly birds. Seagulls, ravens, rooks, hawks, crows, and all other manner of flying feathered animal was just perched in the tree staring down at them, or more specifically, Izuku. "Umm… nice birdies?" Izuku said with faux-hope in his tone.

In response, a lone raven swooped down from the tree and alighted on his shoulder. It stared him in the eye, and Izuku found himself staring back for a moment before the bird nodded, just once before taking off again. As if by some unknown signal all of the ghostly birds took flight at once, one after the other, until the trees were bare of false images of life, and the ghastly apparitions faded from sight.

"Okay, that was kinda cool," Mirio said after a moment of silence. "What about the dead people though?"

"Good question." Izuku said mostly to himself. He motioned one of the nearby wondering dead, a young man who was dressed in a soldiers uniform forward. "Um excuse me sir? Can I… help you with something?"

"Private Kenji Takamura, sir!" The young man saluted, "How might I be of assistance my Emperor?"

"Emperor?" Izuku asked blinking and pointing at himself.

The man bowed low, "Yes my Emperor, how might this one serve?"

Izuku needed more information so he asked, "Tell me Takamura-san, what year is it?"

"It is 1943 my Emperor, and by your grace, we shall wipe out the Western Barbarians and cleanse our land of their filth."

'_1943… shit this guy is from World War Two!'_ Izuku realized. "Okay Takamura-san wait here for further instructions and if possible gather up any of your fellows."

The private saluted, "Yes my Emperor!"

Izuku walked back to the others, "I summoned a ghost from the second World War! What do I do?!"

"Uhh… that's not something you hear everyday." Mina said. "Ok… um, how does he see you are you his commanding officer a general or what?"

"He thinks I'm Emperor Hirohito… the one who surrendered during World War Two? The guy who had to claim he _wasn't_ descended from gods? Mina-chan did you not pay attention in history class?!" When he kept receiving a blank stare from the pink alien girl.

"But Midori… prequrik history is _so boring_!" Mina complained, before carrying on, "So your someone super important, we can work with that." Mina replied. She nodded. "Ok this is what we're gonna do, your gonna introduce me as this Hirohito guys wife."

"What?" Izuku said in complete deadpan.

"Trust me, trust me this'll work. Then you and I can boss these guys around."

"How is that helpful for getting rid of them?" Izuku replied.

"It's really helpful to me," Mina replied. "Why _learn_ history when I can _talk _to people who were _there_? Now all I need is that Steven Hawking guy for math and I'll be all set… you don't suppose…"

"Mina, I am not raising Stephen Hawkings ghost just so you can pass your math classes," Izuku deadpanned

"Okay well what about that Einstein guy?" Minna needled. "I'll happily settle for him."

"No!" Izuku for the first time raised his voice to his friend. "That would be very disrespectful to both a dead person and yourself. If you need help with your homework just ask me or something, don't drag the dead into this. Now, do you have an _actual plan _to help me get rid of the ghosts or are you just going to keep fooling around?"

He thought Mina would be angry with him for telling her off, but she just smiled. "Yep, but you still need to introduce me as that Hiroburrito guys wife for it to work."

"Hirohito. How did you even get it mixed up with mexican food?!" Izuku asked.

Mina just shrugged, "I did spend some time in America, I told you that right?"

Izuku corrected, "You mentioned your mother was from there but never said you went yourself."

"Yeah well anyway, just introduce me as Hirochirro's wife and follow my lead ok?"

"Hirohito. Also, why do you keep getting his name mixed up with mexican food?!"

Again, Mina just shrugged. "I dunno but now I'm hungry for churros. Can we get churros on the way home Midori?"

"Where are we going to find a _mexican desert_ in _Japan_ Mina-chan?" As he walked back towards the ghost.

"Well, there's got to be a Knockoff Bell around here somewhere right?" Mina replied.

When they neared the ghost of Private Kenji Takamura, the man along with thirty-nine others prompt saluted, "It is an honor to be in your presence our illustrious Emperor!"

Izuku raised his hands for silence which he was immediately given, "Gentlemen, I would like to introduce my wife, Empress Kojun. She would like to say a few words."

The men bowed low in reverence, "The empress herself, we are not worthy."

"Greetings gentlemen you have done a great service to the… Chrysanthemum Throne and thus, it has been decided for such… fealty you shall be rewarded by becoming the personal bodyguards of my husband and myself."

The ghosts bowed even lower, "We are not worthy of such high positions your highness."

"On the contrary gentlemen, we believe otherwise," Mina replied don her best to fake a hoighty-toighty accent. "On that note you shall be split into two teams of twenty each. Half of you shall be guarding me and the other half, my husband."

"What of the Emperors concubines? One man noted before motioning to Kahlua, "Should they not be protected as well? For it is clear the Emperor has raided the Western Barbarians and taken the crown jewels of their women."

"Umm…" Mina was totally thrown off her game by this question.

"Neechan, I think that ghost just called you Izuku-san's concubine!" Kokoa said.

Kaluah said after a moment to think tapping her chin with her finger. "I… would not _dislike_ being in such a position."

"N-Neechan!" Kokoa said blushing, a bit of blood dripping from her nose.

Seeing the situation beginning to spiral out of control Izuku took change, "Two of you will guard every woman you see on that bench over there, the remaining ten shall take twelve hour shifts guarding the empress and myself. Am I clear?"

The ghosts bowed in reverence to their emperor, "Yes, Emperor Hirohito!"

"Then you are dismissed to see to your new duties, please come tell us if you find something amiss," Izuku said, before he waved his arm out in front of him, causing the ghosts to dissipate into thin air as if made of smoke.

Once they were gone, Izuku slumped over and sighed before sending Mina a halfhearted glare. "I thought you said you had a _plan_ Mina-chan?"

"I did, sorta… the concubine bit totally threw me ok?" Mina defended.

"You pulling shit out of your ass in the heat of the moment _doesn't count _as a plan Mina-chan," Izuku said tiredly.

Mina nodded not having the strength or heart to disagree with him. "Nice job saving our butts Midori… Now, about those churros?"

"We'll stop by a knockoff Bell on the way home… and spend money we _still _don't have," Izuku said in realization.

"After a performance like that, Knockoff Bell is on me," Midnight promised only to give Izuku bedroom eyes and say flirtatiously. "But Izuku-san, I had no idea you were into older women, especially myself. I'm flattered you would consider me concubine material really."

"W-What?" The boy stuttered out.

"Well, you did say _all of _the women over on the bench were your concubines," Midnight reminded him teasingly.

"Oh...oh shit! I-I-I…" He tried to get the words out but they just wouldn't come.

"Well, if Midorya-san insists, being a concubine doesn't sound so bad," Miia said holding her cheeks while she blushed.

"EH?!" Izuku and Mina said at the same time.

Miia continued, in a shy nervous tone, "Can… can I call you darling?"

"Umm, Kahlua help please? Izuku begged.

"Kahlua has already said she doesn't mind being your concubine Izuku-san," The bronze blonde said with a smile completely missing the point. After all her mother always told her she needed to practice getting a man. So why not get a boyfriend first.

"Kokoa?" Izuku felt his hope dwindling, "Please?"

The redhead looked away a blush on her face, "Well, if it's what Izuku-san wants…."

"No! No it _is not_ what I want at all!" He looked to Kurumu and then just as quickly dismissed her, "Your not going to be any help!"

"Hey! I've been in this situation once already and it _sucked_ the first time around I'll have you know!" Her voice was filled with quite a bit of anguish as she spoke.

The undead boy made a mental note to ask about that at some point but now? Now was not the time. "Help _please _Kurumu-san?" Izuku said instead.

The succubus sighed to herself with her hands on her hips, "Fine, but only because you asked nicely and your kinda cute."

'_What about me is 'cute' exactly? I look like a walking corpse. That's what I have the hardest time figuring out.'_ Izuku thought to himself.

It was Kahlua who answered him, "Monsters have a different value on what we define as _normal _Izuku-kun. We for example have no problem living in slightly rundown moldy structures. We find human residences too clean and 'dead' by contrast. Nothing is able to grow in them, and it smells… chemically. By that same token to most monsters, you would be seen as quite handsome. Right, Mina-san?"

"Yeah… wait what?" The alien girl asked caught off guard by the question.

"Okay everyone, listen up!" Allure said raising her voice to get everyone's attention. "Your freaking out my charge, and since it's my job to protect him, I must ask that you cease and desist effective immediately!"

'_This girl tries too hard sometimes,' _Midnight thought to herself. "Okay, okay, we get it Allure, fun time is over. So," Midnight said, cracking her flogging whip through the air. "Knockoff Bell then home?"

"Can someone _please_ get Midoriya to do something about these _damn_ squirrels?!" Kirishima yelled out.

"Oops," Izuku said before letting out a shrill whistle to call the ghostly rodents off. "Take five guys. I'll call you again if I need you." The squirrels nodded before winking out of existence. And Izuku called out, "You okay Kirishima?!"

"Fuck squirrels man, just fuck squirrels." Kirishima replied breathless as he laid on his back in the grass. The Eijirou Kirishima would go on to be terrified of squirrels from that day forth.

* * *

True to her word Midnight took the group to Knockoff Bell and then back to the Ashido household. When they came through the door Gendo looked up from his paper which he seemed to constantly be reading, and said "Ah hello children, I see you've met your bodyguards Izuku. Regardless, did you have a fun day out?"

"It was somewhat relaxing, yes."

Gendo nodded, "That's good to hear, because unfortunately I have to be the bearer of bad news."

Izuku braced himself, his hand automatically reaching for and finding Mina's. "What is it sir?"

"Both All Might, and Bakugo Katsuki have called for their right to a speedy trial. With the sensitivity of the case and who one of the defendants is, the case will be held a week from today."

Izuku couldn't help himself, "FUUUCK!"

"Midoriya Izuku!" His mother chastised from the kitchen.

"Sorry mom, but in this case I think I've earned it considering I'll be going to court in a week," Her son apologized.

"Oh… I heard dear, hang in there!" Inko called, with as much pep in her voice as she could muster. "I'm making your favorite for dinner. As a pick me up."

Mina nudged Izuku in the side, "Hey, hey, Midori, what's your favorite food anyway?"

"Pork katsudon. You Mina-chan?" Izuku asked.

"Natto and okra."

"We're serving that on the side honey," Emma called from the kitchen. Her tone took on a teasing lilt as she called out, "Why don't you come in here and help cook? Show off for your future husband a bit? You know, they say the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach?"

"M-Midori _isn't_ my boyfriend! Or my future husband!" Mina said stomping into the kitchen. "Move over, I'll show you how to cook darn it!"

"Well I think it's clear," Kahlua said plainly after watching that scene play out, "That Mina-chan is the legal wife."

"What?" Izuku said,

"_What?"_ Gendo growled his glasses flaring murderously in Izuku's direction, "Midoriya, while you were out today, did you happen to trick my daughter into some sort of harem situation?"

"N-No s-sir, I didn't I s-swear!" Izuku said waving his arms out in front of him frantically as if trying to ward off the man's fatherly wrath.

"We're the concubines," Kahlua added unhelpfully while smiling angelically and completely unaware of the consequences of what she just said.

"I'm giving you a three minute head start, and that's only because that's how long it'll take me to go upstairs, and get my gun out of its safe. I suggest you start running," Gendo advised as he made his way out of the room.

"M-M-Mina-chan! Your dad's gone to get his gun to shoot me with it!" Izuku called out.

A sigh came from the kitchen and Emma came out, her hands on her hips, "What crazy idea has that man got in his head now?"

"H-He thinks I t-tricked M-Mina-chan into joining a harem."

Emma laughed, "That's ridiculous."

"We're the concubines," Kalhua said again, and _again _she was _not _helping Izuku's cause.

Emma blinked, "You didn't form a harem while you were out today did you?"

"No!" Izuku turned and gave Kahlua a sharp look, "Stop saying that! You're _not helping_ Kahlua-san!"

The blonde vampiress cocked her head to the side in an adorable way, "But Izuku-san, didn't you tell the ghosts we _were_ your concubines?"

"Ghosts?" Emma echoed, "When are ghosts involved in a normal teenage outing?"

"I'm starting to think that nothing is ever normal when I'm involved Emma-san," Izuku replied in a self-deprecating tone.

Emma waved away his concerns, "Nonsense dear, I haven't known you long but I think you're an absolutely darling boy."

Izuku bowed at the compliment, "Thank you Emma-san."

"Don't worry about it, plus, like I believe I've mentioned previously, I've never seen Mina this happy since you came around."

Izuku rubbed his head, "Well, I'm glad I could cheer her up at least."

The sound of Gendo coming back down the stairs was heard. When he spotted Izuku, his glasses flared. "Oh good, you didn't run," He cocked his service weapon, "It saves me the trouble of having to chase you down."

"Honey," Emma said sharply getting her husbands attention and fixing him with a glare that said '_No sex for a month 'and' your sleeping on the couch if you don't do as I say'._ "Go put that thing away before somebody gets hurt."

"B-But dear, our daughter… tricked… harem!" Gendo protested.

"There were extenuating circumstances, now _march_!" Emma said pointing back up the stairs.

Gendo grumbled something about 'his little princess' purity' as he stomped back up the stairs.

Once her husband had gone to put his gun away Emma inquired, "Now, what was all this about ghosts?" Izuku explained the situation as best he could and when he got to the part about her daughter introducing herself as Empress Kojun, Emma couldn't help but laugh and say, "They bought that?"

Izuku nodded, "They did Mina then gave a grand speech about how they were supposed to be our bodyguards from now on and then one of them asked about my.., my concubines." Izuku gestured vaguely towards Kahlua who twiddled her fingers at him and smiled, "Which in the end, completely threw Mina-chan off, I ended up having to take charge."

"Then _I_ teased him mercilessly because he said _all _of the girls on the bench which included myself," Midnight added with a lascivious grin.

Emma nodded, that was to be expected of Midnight really, "Then what happened?"

"Well after we called the ghost squirrels off Kirishima-san…"

"Wait, wait, wait… ghost squirrels?" Emma asked, thrown for a loop after hearing something so far out of left field.

"Yeah, I didn't _just_ bring back the ghosts of people. It also worked on the local wildlife. Birds, squirrels, and the like."

Emma was now writing this down on her notepad which she seemed to keep on her person at all times, "Uh-huh, yes, go on."

"The birds took off… somewhere, and Kirishima got on my nerves so I told the squirrels to attack him?" Seeing the _look_ the woman was giving him the Archlich quickly elaborated, "They didn't _hurt _him, in fact from what I observed, they _couldn't _hurt him. All they could do was give him a chill."

Muttering something about 'boys and their toys' Emma asked, "And then what happened?"

"We went to Knockoff Bell on Midnight-san's dime, thank you again Midnight," Izuku said with a bow, "Then we parted ways with Kirishima-san and Togata-san and came here, that's it."

Emma read over what she'd read of Izuku's abilities. '_I swear the more I learn of what he's capable of the more fascinating he becomes,'_ The woman thought to herself. "Well, it seems you had an interesting day Izuku-san, I'm sorry we had to somewhat ruin it by you coming home to bad news and my husband being… overprotective," Emma gave the boy an apologetic bow in response.

Izuku waved his hands in front of him, "N-No need to apologize Emma-san, really. I know Mina-chan is very special and I can see why Gendo-san would be so protective," Izuku's tone became thoughtful as he continued, "If Mina-chan was _my_ daughter I'd probably be the same way…" Izuku paused for a moment before adding timidly, "He does know I'd ask his permission before taking Mina out on a d-date right?"

"I do now," Gendo said as he finished descending the stairs, "While I'm still not thrilled about this harem thing,"

It's not even a thing!" Izuku protested.

"_Yet._" Kahlua said from the sidelines.

"_Not helping_ Kahlua-san."

"_Anyway,_" Gendo interrupted, "It's nice to know you'd at least _ask_ me before you took my little girl out."

"Duh, obviously Midori would ask you for permission before he asked me out! Mina said with her arms folded standing in the entryway to the kitchen. She now had an apron over her clothes and a handkerchief over her hair that had two holes cut in it for her horns. She had a bit of flour on her face from where she had been dipping pork cutlets into flour before cooking them.

Izuku just couldn't stop staring at her.

Mina cocked her head to the side, noticing his gaze, "What is it Midori? Do I have something on my face?"

'Mina-chan… cute,' Izuku thought to himself.

Emma looked back and forth between the two before grinning, "Oh, I think we've just discovered Izuku-sans type. He seems to have a thing for 'domestic type' women'. Your in the lead dear, congratulations."

Mina flushed violet. "M-Midori! M-Mom!" The alien girl turned around so neither of them could see her blush… or her happy smile. "Dinner is just about ready so get to the table!" Mina called before heading back into the kitchen.

"R-Right, thanks Mina-chan," Izuku moved to make his way into the dining room only to stop when Emma placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "You know Izuku-san we're fine with you asking Mina out anytime your ready right?"

"We are?" Gendo asked only to receive a painful jab in the ribs from his wife. "I mean, of course we are."

"Yes we are," Emma reiterated, "We started dating at fourteen after all, and we did it _behind_ my fathers back. Izuku-san is being _man enough_ to ask you up front. Isn't that sweet of him?" Emma asked with a shark like smile directed at her husband.

"Yes," Gendo grumbled silently. He knew better than to argue with his wife when she was like this.

"Really?" Seeing both parents nod, Gendo more reluctantly than his wife, Izuku replied, "Well, maybe after the t-trial. A lot is going on right now and… yeah…"

"Whenever you feel comfortable dear," Emma told him, "Now, shall we go have dinner? I've never had homemade katsudon before but your mother's recipe smells delicious."

Despite everything going on in his life, Izuku managed a slight smile and a nod,"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile while the Ashido household was fuller than usual for the second night in a row, another gathering of sorts was taking place in the WWII memorial graveyard. For as one, twenty bony fists punched their way out of their graves, the yellowed skeletal fists held together by strands of green necromantic energy.

As the skeletons dragged themselves out of their graves, their bodies covered in dirt, their joints creaking with every movement, and their eye-sockets filled with pinpricks of power for eyes. The undead creatures spoke in one voice, shambling out of their graves to fulfil their given orders. Their bones began to repair themselves and bleached. They became whole again and strength infused their limbs.

"For Emperor Hirohito!"

* * *

**Word Count: 30,250 Number of Pages: 74 Date Completed: 12/19/2019**

* * *

**AN: Hello one and all, and welcome to the long awaited We Be Monsters Chapter Two! It took me awhile to get my shit together but I finally got it done. I'm thrilled to finally be able to bring you guys this. Now, I would like to hand the mic over to my compatriot in crime, my new Friendly Neighborhood Beta Snowy!**

**I am very grateful for getting this chapter finished and hope everyone enjoys it. Please do not hesitate to pm me or bubba if you have questions. Also just so people no izuku will have many wondrous abilities and make the world be shaken to its core.**

**Awesomely ominous as always Snowy. Thanks go out to all my readers, reviewers, and patrons as always. Till next time everyone, this has been a Bubbajack and IcySnowSage Production! Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**We Be Monsters**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta: IcySnowSage**

**Disclaimer: We don't own shit.**

**Ch.3: Hell on Trial.**

It was the day of the trial and Izuku, due to not needing to sleep, spent a majority of the past week fretting about today. As it drew closer he spent more and more time at night wandering the streets of the Chiba prefecture as his constant mental mutterings would keep Mina awake at night. He had become very familiar with the streets and back allies of his temporary home. That is not to say strange things didn't happen to him on occasion. The first of many such occurrences happened the day after his first meeting with Kahlua Shuzen and her sister Kokoa, Izuku was asked to come downstairs by his nervous mother. Izuku didn't think much of it at first, As his mother was well, always nervous. So he walked down stairs and inquired. "Yes mom?"

"W-Why are there s-skeletons on the Ashido's front lawn Izuku d-dear?" Inko asked.

Izuku blinked, slowly before he went over to the window where Gendo was using a pair of binoculars out his living room window to spy on this new potential threat. Izuku looked out the window to see no less than twenty skeletons just standing there forming a perimeter around the Ashido's house.

"Good morning Izuku-kun!" Emma said chipper as always.

"Dear, there are skeletons on our lawn," Gendo reminded his wife as he sent the resident necromancer a glare that made his glasses shine.

Said woman nudged her husband hard in his kidney, never losing her smile as she handed Izuku some morning tea. "Now, now _Gendo_, don't be like that to Izuku-kun! He's still coming into his quirk and still trying to figure out how it works and its full limitations."

"I'm sure the fact you're practically planning on writing a book on the boy has nothing to do with this," Gendo ground out in pain.

"None at _all_," Emma replied with a smile. "If I do end up writing a book you will of course get some of the proceeds Izuku-kun, say fifteen precent?"

"That's fine?" The Archlich replied in confusion. "I'm writing down everything I'm capable of anyway so having some extra help won't hurt."

Emma agreed wholeheartedly. "Yes, now, as to… this," Emma gestured to the cohort of skeletons on her lawn. "Any idea how this happened?"

Izuku ran a hand through his shock white hair. "Well, Mina wanted them to guard us… but I guess they couldn't do that as ghosts… so in order to do that they might've repossessed their former corpses?"

Emma nodded writing this down on a notepad. "Uh-huh, uh-huh makes sense. So twenty World War Two soldiers are surrounding the house to protect you and Mina then?"

"There were forty… I _don't know _where the other twenty are."

Gendou sighed. "So we have twenty potential skeletons unaccounted for? Do I need to put an APB out on the undead… I can't believe I just said that."

"I'll go out and talk to them," Izuku replied. "Maybe I can find out where the others are."

He barely noticed the chill of the morning as he made his way across the lawn, careful not to accidentally kill any of Emma-sans rose bushes or anymore of their lawn. The skeletons stood at attention as he approached. "Our emperor!"

"At ease gentlemen, I would like a sitrep on the locations of your fellows," Izuku all but demanded.

The skeletons looked at each other and one of them Takahiro Izuku thought, replied, "They are fulfilling your orders by protecting your concubines my Lord."

"Crap," Izuku said to himself.

Across Japan several people were waking up to find skeletons standing guard in their homes. Izuku would be blamed for this, and a good laugh would be had on his behalf after he profusely apologized.

Izuku had taken late night walks as the trial neared, becoming more and more anxious. So he walked the streets at night… but he didn't walk alone. Nowadays he was followed by no less than ten skeletons. In truth, Izuku didn't mind their presence, but they made it difficult to go into certain places… like stores, restaurants (not that he needed much in the way of actual food), or anywhere that wasn't a costume shop really.

On the flipside, he could walk down the street freely as people tended to give the walking dead a wide berth, on trains they would all but jump out of their way. He felt somewhat bad about that, and the younger crowd kept wanting to take pictures with them. Meaning Izuku found himself suddenly very popular with teens his own age in Chiba prefecture.

Tonight he found himself standing at the docks listening to the surf and seagulls and just waiting for dawn, wishing today was over already. "My Lord, if I may speak frankly?" Takahiro, his right hand skeleton asked.

"Go ahead."

The skeleton spoke, likely through his own form of limited telepathy. "You seem nervous of late. Is something the matter?"

Izuku laughed a little at that. "I am expected in court in a few hours. I am… nervous."

The skeleton nodded. "Ah, His Eminence is presiding over a court case. Yes it all makes sense now. Weighing the life of an individual is a rather difficult burden to bear. May this lowly one ask the charges of the accused? Perhaps I can share some insight."

Izuku was silent for a time. "Both stand accused of Manslaughter as the highest charge. One bullied and abused a boy to the point he comminted suicide. The other… the other failed to stop it when he was in a position of power to do so."

"I… see… so a child saw fit to take their own life due to one of his peers. Tell me my Emperor does the younger of the accused have a goal, dream, or aspiration?" The undead inquired curiously.

'_Yuuei,'_ Izuku thought, the very name of the school he once aspired towards put a bitter taste in his mouth. "Yes."

Takahiro continued, "Then what better punishment than to deny him his dream for all time? Allow him to live, knowing he will _never _be able to attain his aspirations. That he will forever be _less_ than what he feels he should be."

Izuku thought it over. The young Archlich thought that yes, if it were up to him, this _would_ be a fitting punishment. '_Bakugo being able to go to Yuuei but unable to join the Hero Course? Yes, that would be great. It would piss him off 'so' much,' _He thought.

"As for the other person, is he a high ranking military officer or similar civilian ranking?"

"The equivalent of a general I suppose," Izuku said, his thoughts and tone becoming morose as they turned towards All Might. "He is _extremely_ well liked by the people."

The skeleton was silent for a moment before he said, "Cut his pay. Fine him heavily but do not deprive the people of a useful resource. Death or forced retirement would only serve to strengthen our enemies and weaken ourselves. People need someone to look up to."

Izuku mulled it over for a moment. "True, true. Thank you Takahiro, you've been very helpful."

"You are most welcome my Emperor. If you must prepare for court, then may I suggest we head back early so as to give you time to prepare?"

"Good idea," Izuku replied as he turned his back on the scenic view of the sun rising on the horizon over the waves.

* * *

He arrived at the house and slipped into the front door like a ghost. Hoping he didn't wake anyone up.

"Out for another late night walk Izuku-kun?"

The boy almost jumped when he heard Emma ask that question. She was in a chair in the sitting room nursing a cup of tea.

"E-Emma-san!" Izuku said, putting a hand over his heart on instinct. "You scared me."

"Sorry, sorry… so today's the big day," Emma said, her eyes both violet at the moment flicking to Izuku. "You're nervous, it's perfectly natural."

Izuku sighed, a nervous tick he hadn't let go of even though he didn't need to breathe anymore. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Have you decided what to wear?" Emma asked as she made her way into the kitchen, intent on fixing her not-quite-son-in-law a cup of tea.

"I… d-don't have a p-proper suit," Izuku admitted.

"That's fine," Emma looked around as the kettle boiled as she whispered conspiratorially "Don't tell my husband this Izuku-kun, but I feel that as bad as the system has failed you, you don't owe them anything. Much less going to court dressed to the nines. You are _far _more important than any court case Izuku. You are an Archlich. You're a god in the flesh to ten percent of the world's population. That's a lot for a fourteen-year old boy to handle but it also grants you some privileges… like dressing however the heck you want to."

"So I s-should wear my f-fuck the police shirt then?" The undead teen asked.

Emma laughed quietly at his reply. "Well, maybe not _that _shirt."

"R-Right!" Izuku said as he accepted a cup of green tea from the brewess. "I was considering b-bringing my Ipod into the courtroom so my thoughts don't jump into everyone else's heads... " Izuku stopped. "Wait! What if I get called on to testify?! I can't properly do that! I project my emotions, and my words when I g-get emotional and I'd c-color the jury's thoughts on the c-c-case and…"

Emma put her hands on Izuku's shoulders. "Calm down Izuku calm down! I'd tell you to breathe, but you don't need to do that anymore. So just count backwards from ten," Seeing him beginning to calm, The matron of the Ashido household smiled. "There ya go! Something you need to learn and that I'm going to teach you, Izuku-kun are coping mechanisms for stress so you don't get all wound up like that. It's not good for you, you know?"

"T-Thank you Emma-san," Izuku said with a bow. "Isn't this something you would do as a quirk councilor or RN though? Don't I n-need to be a patient of yours f-first?"

Emma just giggled behind her hand, her eyes turning a bright vibrant green in the process. "Oh Izuku-kun, you've unofficially been a patient of mine since the day we've met."

The Archlich blinked. "Oh! Um, do I need to pay you at some point or…"

Emma waved her hands dismissively." No! Nonono! You being friends with Mina is all the payment I could ever ask for."

Izuku frowned at that. It didn't sit right with him, getting something for free that other people had to pay for just because he was her daughter's friend, possibly best friend… maybe more? Izuku gave his head a shake. '_Now isn't the time to think about that Izuku!'_ He chastised himself.

"I still feel like I should pay you something," Izuku grumbled.

Emma got a sly grin on her face as her eyes turned dollar bill green. "Well if you feel _that _strongly about it. When you win, and you _will win_, force All Might to make a donation to my hospital here in Chiba. That way, you'll be indirectly paying me, and can take full advantage of any service I can offer you."

"_If _I win I'll do that," Izuku promised.

Emma clapped her hands together. "Great! Now how about you help me cook breakfast?!"

"O-Okay?!" Izuku said somewhat eagerly, even if he was caught off guard.

"Good, good! Cause lemme tell you, girls like guys who can cook! My Mina especially, though she's an old hand in the kitchen herself."

The Archlich opened the fridge and got out eggs, sausage, and the rice steamer for a typical japanese breakfast before looking at Emma, who smiled. "Good idea, a normal breakfast is good every once in a while."

"I did like that Queesh you made the other day though."

"Oh the quiche?" Emma Emma said, "I'm glad you liked it, but you're putting too much stress on the qu sound in quiche. It sounds more like a Keesh vocally."

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem. If Mina is good at any subject, it's English. It's her second language."

The two carried on with idle chit chat as they cooked. Before long, either the smell of food or tea and coffee brewing drew the remaining occupants from their beds. Mina, the last to arrive, shuffled into the kitchen like a zombie, like she always did before she had her first cup of coffee in the morning.

"Morning Midori," Mina yawned as she accepted her cup of life rejuvenating back nectar and downed it in three gulps. "Ahh~! I'm alive again!"

"Welcome b-back t-to the l-land of the living M-Mina," Izuku joked as he pulled out her chair for her.

"Thanks Midori," whether she was playing along with his joke or thanking him for being a gentleman and holding her chair out for her, none could tell.

Izuku was the most confused of all. "You're welcome?"

Gendo interrupted what could've been another in a long list of 'moments' between his little princess and the Midoriya boy by clearing his throat. "Today is the day of Bakugo and All Might's trial. Since basically any courthouse is likely to be packed with All Might's supporters, a local well off Judge has been gracious enough to allow the proceedings to take place at her home."

This was news to Izuku. "Really?"

Gendo nodded, taking a bite of food before he carried on, "Indeed. Furthermore, due to the risk of the jury pool being completely tainted due to All Might's fame and heroism, it has been decided that the case will not have one, and all evidence and agreements shall be presented to the judge herself who will then delebriate in her chambers and come back with a verdict."

"W-Will I have to testify?" Izuku asked worriedly.

Mina on instinct reached out and took his hand clasping it in one of hers. He took what little strength and reassurance from it he could. "It'll be okay Midori, just get through today, and then… then we figure out what to do with the rest of your life, one day at a time," Mina then looked at her father and asked, "What's the name of the judge anyway?"

Gendo coughed a bit, clearing his throat as he said, "She's a rather new young judge from a well to do family by the name of Beni-enma. Now, just because the trial won't be taking place at a courthouse won't mean you won't be under guard Izuku. Allure, Midnight, MON, Kahlua, and Kokoa Shuzen will all be guarding you both to, during and from the trial at all times. In fact, Kahlua and Kokoa have been shadowing you on those late night walks of yours."

Izuku was surprised to hear that. "They have? I wished they would've joined me. I would've liked the company."

Feeling Mina's grip suddenly tighten on his hand he looked over to see the horned girl glaring daggers at him. "Going out on midnight walks _alone _Midori?"

"I brought the skeleton guards, well more like they followed me but still! Besides, It's not like I can't defend myself Mina-san."

The pinkette's glare faltered before dying out completely. "True, I just… worry."

Izuku did his best to smile. "I know you do, you're a good friend."

* * *

Everyone rushed around getting ready for the trial. Izuku, though the most nervous, had to do the least. He threw on a pair of charcoal washed jeans, a shirt with green lettering on it that said, "Go have a nice day somewhere else." Along with a frowny face, and his usual boots.

Everyone else by contrast was putting on their best suits or kimonos, Izuku meanwhile set himself up to answer the door in case anyone knocked, as he steadily 'ate' his way through a packet of sakura tree seeds, not out of hunger, but out of nervousness.

He almost jumped when the first knock came. Quickly glancing outside the front curtains to see who it was, Izuku answered the door to see both of the Shuzen sisters standing on the front steps.

Kahlua smiled when she saw him. "Hello Izuku-sa-AHH!" She tripped and fell forward only to be caught in a bridal carry by the boy in question.

"Are you alright Kahlua-san?" Izuku asked in concern as Kahlua's tan cheeks began to redden from embarrassment.

Kokoa rolled her eyes with a teasing smirk on her lips. "Neechan is fine, she just likes being held in your arms is all. Sup, Izuku-san?"

"_Kokoa_! Stop telling fibs on your big sister to make yourself look cool," The 'assassin' said with the blush staining her bronze cheeks glowing even brighter.

The red headed vampiress scoffed as she came inside. "Like I need to lie in order to make myself look cooler than you, you klutzy vampire," She scanned the room and asked. "We're the first ones here aren't we?"

"Uh y-yes!" Izuku gently set Kahlua up straight and stammered out. "You are."

Kokoa started muttering things like, "Lazy," and "Unprofessional." Before shaking her head and going off on a tirade. "MON is _supposed_ to be guarding Izuku-sama! I mean he's the first Archlich in _centuries _and _we're here _before they are! Not to mention that useless former senior of mine!"

"Watch your damn mouth you little brat!" Allure said, entering through the front door with a flying kick to Kokoa's head, sending her toppling end over end. Following close behind her was Midnight, Gunhead, and all of MON, including Smith and Nuri.

"Nuri-san, nice to see you again," Izuku said with a bow.

"Izuku-kun, always a pleasure. I didn't happen to miss breakfast did I?" He asked hopefully.

Izuku rubbed the back of his head. "You did unfortunately."

"Damn!" He said snapping his fingers, "Aw well, maybe I can beg Emma-san for the recipe for her pot roast."

"No need to beg Nuri-san," Emma replied as she came down the stairs wearing an elegant white kimono that had little rabbits outlined on it, her pink hair tied up in an elaborate bun.

"You look great Emma-san," Izuku complimented absentmindedly catching a baseball bat swing from Kokoa aimed at Kurumu's head, surprising both girl's at how easily he caught and stopped all momentum of the 100 kg bat. Midnight took that moment to chastise them and say. "That's enough, you two. Play around later."

"Whatever," Kokoa said, yanking on her bat twice before finally pulling it out of Izuku's grip and tossing it behind her back, where it turned back into her flying pet bat, Komori.

"Izuku-sama is strong!" Komori complimented. "Strong enough already to stop a blow from Kokoa-sama!"

"He's an _Archlich_. They are _far _from weak, though not as strong as Ogres they are _more_ than a match for most Vampires," Nuri chided. "You undead have gone unopposed for far too long if you think you're the top of the food chain."

"No one asked you bus driver!" Kokoa hissed. "Why're you even _here_ anyway?! Don't you have a group of students or elderly to be ferrying around?"

"Kokoa, _enough_!" Izuku said with a bit of force, mainly because he didn't want to see her turned into a smear on the floor in someone else's home. "Nurihyoi-san is… you've no idea _what_ or _who_ he really is do you?"

Kokoa blinked, surprised Izuku was being so defensive of this person. "Izuku-sama… He's just a bus driver… right?"

"He is _not _just a bus driver," He looked to said man for permission to continue.

Taking a puff off his cigar and grinning in amusement, he waved a hand. "Go ahead."

Izuku locked eyes with the vampiress. "He is Rikuo Nura Third Head of the Nura Clan, and a Nurarihyon."

"Nurarihyon?" Kokoa asked before she burst out laughing. "They're a myth, Izuku-sama! Even amongst monsters! Like humans ideas on Bigfoot!"

Izuku rubbed at his eyes in exasperation. "Nuri-san a demonstration please."

For a brief instant, a wave of Yoki engulfed the room, sending everyone sans Izuku and to their knees. "I trust that was sufficient?"

Izuku helped Emma and then Kahlua to her feet again. "More than, thank you Nuri-san," He looked to Kokoa who was forcing herself back to her feet shakily and asked, "Do you need more proof, Kokoa-san?"

"No, I'm good," The redhead said as she coughed a bit in embarrassment to hide her blush.

"What the hell was that?" Mina said as she came running down the stairs in a pink kimono that had sakura trees emblazoned on it, with a golden silk obi holding it shut. Though it did burst open rather revealingly around the chest region, nothing explicit was shown.

"Oh wow, Mina you look amazing!" Izuku complimented without thinking.

"Oh, this old thing," Mina said, doing a quick twirl for his benefit. "I've had it forever. I'm surprised it still fits."

Emma gave a little chuckle. "It kind of doesn't dear. When you first bought it, It went down to your feet, now it barely covers your knees, and then there's your… top."

Mina looked down then back up before she arched an eyebrow and said, "So? I look good in this kimono damn it!"

"Ah, so Izuku-san's opinion is the only one that matters," Kahlua said, "Mina-chan _truly is _the legal wife. Even if she doesn't realize it yet," the blonde vampire said with airheadedness showing.

"I am not… not _yet_, anyway!" Mina added.

"Not _ever _if I have anything to say about it!" Gendo said, coming down in a black pinstripe suit, his glasses shining dangerously in Izuku's direction, causing the Archlich to gulp nervously.

"_Dear_," Emma said in a dangerous tone that all men knew while she came forward and adjusted his blue tie a little bit too tightly. "Be _nice_. Izuku-kun is stressed out enough as it is."

Gendo loosened his tie and nodded himself. "Yes dear."

"Gen-chan!" Gunhead said happily upon seeing his dearest friend. "Looking sharp!" Before he took out his cellphone and snapped pics of Emma, Mina, Kahlua, and even Midnight posed for him.

"Gu… I'd say thanks for coming, but I think I've given enough thanks as it is seeing as I've let you turn my parlor into a photoroom."

"Can I just get one more picture with all of you together?" Gunhead pleaded.

"Only if Izuku-kun joins us," Midnight teased. "He is our _husband _after all."

The Archlich would have blushed if he could've. "Y-You're n-n-never gonna let that go are you Midnight?"

The 18+ heroine shook her head. "Nope," She said, popping the 'p'. "Now get in here lover boy."

So, with one final picture taken with several pretty girls crowding around an Archlich, the group set out. The moment Izuku stepped outside he was scooped up into the armored arms of one Tionishia. "Izuku-sama! Good morning! I'd have come inside but it was too small for me!"

"Hello Tionishia good morning!" Izuku replied, not at all bothered by her hug. That was one of the many things Tio liked about him. She didn't feel the need to hold her strength back all that much with him. Unlike with everyone else who were so delicate like porcelain dolls by comparison.

"Hey Tio, put the kid down!" Zombina called "We gotta get going!"

"Um… maybe I could carry him on my shoulders?" Tio suggested.

Smith popped up from behind Zombina. "That's not too terrible of an idea actually. We can have Doppel act as a decoy in the car while you get Izuku there safely. Manako will provide both backup and overwatch."

"I'll follow from a distance as well," Kaluha offered. "While the others shadow the car."

"Neechan~n! I want to protect Izuku-sama!" Kokoa complained.

Kahlua patted her sister's head, "You _will be_ by diverting any potential attackers towards you instead of at Izuku-san."

"But… you're not taking me seriously again," Kokoa said almost under her breath.

It was then that Izuku spoke up, "Kokoa-san, it's because both Kahlua-san and I believe in you that we need you to do this. If both of you weren't there, guarding the car, anyone with even half a brain would know something is up. Yet if you're there they are likely to think _I_ am, and thus, attack. After all, who would suspect a powerful vampire like yourself to be guarding a body double?"

"Ohh… Izuku-sama is very smart."

"Not really, it's just a basic strategy. Divide and conquer, but I am relying on you to get the job done… I can do that, right Kokoa?" Izuku asked.

The redhead snapped to attention. "Yes Izuku-sama! I won't let you down!" She promised before she all but skipped off.

Kahlua turned to the Archlich after she was sure her sister was out of hearing range. "Izuku-sama is a good liar," she complimented.

Izuku shook his head. "I didn't lie. I _am _depending on her to be a part of the car detail in order to pull it off. I just told it to her in a way she needed to hear. Now, let's get going shall we Kahlua-chan, Tionishia-chan?"

"Yes Izuku-sama!" Both girls said at once before taking off running with an improved opinion of the young Archlich.

* * *

Mina sat in Nari-san's Rolls Royce with her arms crossed in a huff. She had hoped she could spend this ride chatting amicably with Midori, encouraging him and reassuring him everything was going to be okay at the trial, only for MON to pull a fast one at the last second. Dopple-chan, who was currently wearing Midori's face leered at her from her right side as she glared out the window. "Awe, c'mon Mina-chan! Gimme a chance!"

"Piss off, you face stealing bitch," Mina growled, not deigning to face the doppleganger.

Instead of being offended, Dopple just giggled. "Tell me, what do you see in him anyway? Izuku I mean? It can't be his looks right? I mean he's a walking corpse."

This time Mina did turn to glare at the face stealer. "Do you honestly _think _I'm _that _shallow? Izuku is _so _much more than his looks. He's put up with more than I can likely _ever _comprehend. It took ALL MIGHT the Symbol of Peace, the Number One _Hero _in Japan, to finally break him! For a decade, he put up with people belittling him, telling him he'd never amount to anything just because he didn't have a quirk! But he carried on believing he could become a hero. That takes guts."

"So his personality is the turn on is it? Interesting," Doppel replied while smirking to herself.

"That's a part of it," Mina said. "He's not even sure if he wants to be a hero now, and I can't blame him," Mina grinned wickedly. "The best part is? He doesn't _have _to be a hero! He's now more important and famous than any hero, even All Might."

Doppel chuckled. "True, true. So what about you? Are you still planning on being a hero after all of this?"

"Yes actually," Mina replied after a moment of thought. "I've always wanted to help people like my mom and dad, and this seems the best way to do it. Especially with my quirk being what it is," Mina said as she fiddled with her quirk in her hands working on thickening it to a gelatinous thickness. She'd been messing with her quirk whenever she got bored which was often, and she'd try to do what Izuku suggested. She'd managed to turn it into syrup so far which was useful in its own right.

"What're you doing?" the Doppelganger inquired as Midnight and Kurumu looked on in interest.

"Quirk training?" Midnight inquired surprised. "That's not usually something they start teaching at Yuuei until second year."

Mina was surprised to hear that. "Really? Well this is something Midori brought up, that if I tried hard enough I could turn my acid into something akin to ballistics gel. It's nowhere near that yet but I've already managed to get it this far."

"Izuku-sama is dangerously smart when it comes to the application of quirks. With a bit of direction, he could easily apply this same mindset to Yoki. Demonic energy," Kurumu replied to the obvious confusion on Mina's face.

"Oh! Yeah, easily. He's wicked smart," Mina agreed…. Moments before a thump was heard as something heavy landed on top of the car and a chipped katana blade pierced the roof. "What the hell?!" The pink alien girl swore.

Kurumu looked out the window only to duck back in when a knife was thrown at her head. Replying with a grimace. "It's the Hero Killer Stain!"

"Why's he here?!" Mina replied.

"Midoriya Izuku! You will _die _for trying to besmirch honor the one true hero that is All Might!" Stain hollered.

"Well, that answers that," Doppel said as she glanced at Mina. "Can you fight?"

In response, Mina covered her hand in sticky acid and gripped Stain's katana, melting clean through it, causing Stain to fly off the top of the car. The Villain didn't go quietly however, throwing a pair of knives and blowing the back tires, and causing the car to spin out of control before crashing into a guardrailing.

Mina dizzy from the impact, felt herself being pulled from the car. The bright light of the sun hurt her eyes for a moment, and she felt wobbly and she found herself being steadied by Midnight. She faced the direction Stain should be coming from and was surprised at what she saw.

Skeletons. Her skeleton guard was climbing out of the trunk of the Rolls Royce, each armed with a World War two katana. They tore the sheaths away as they charged the Hero Killer each raising their blades to slash or run him through. The Hero Killer was quick on his feet however and managed to avoid every slash and stab only to slash the head off the last skeleton. It exploded in a wave of black energy, that caused Stain to let out a groan of pain. Then Kokoa stepped up with her bat in the shape of a mace and jumped up to smash Stain into paste while he was disoriented from the destruction.

Shaking his head and getting back to his senses Stain dodged out of the way of Kokoa and the crater she created. He pulled out another knife and threw it at Kokoa. She barely dodged the knife but was nicked by it drawing a small amount of blood. Stain acted fast and ran right at Kokoa and dodged right under her hammer and grabbed the knife that cut her. He licked the blade and absorbed the vampiric blood into his body and activated his quirk.

Kokoa started to feel a stiffness in her limbs and noticed that her usual super strength was failing her. She pulled back her hammer and threw at Stain hoping to hit him. Only for Stain to dodge again and make his way towards the other heroes and "Izuku".

The skeletons looked at each other and nodded before they ran at the Hero Killer. They seemingly looking to do the same trick as their brothers in arms only as Stain prepared to jump away, the undead soldiers plunged their weapons into their own bodies, twisted them, and pulled, causing them to explode in a shower of dark energy. Again this repeated with every skeleton in the group using suicide tactics to wound stain at the cost of their lives. Some died, others were healed by the same explosion who then repeated the same action who then kept repeating the process until only one of them was left standing. Its form started to pulse with energy it absorbed from its brothers.

Stain for his part looked rather weak. He was on one knee and was using the remains of his melted katana to prop himself up. "You… haven't won Midoriya Izuku! I… won't let you… get away with… dragging All Might's name through the mud. He is the symbol of a true hero"

"Dragging All Might's name through the mud?" The villain turned when he saw the pink girl call out to him. "He started this, _not _Izuku!"

"Explain, girl," Stain said as he weakly rose to his feet as the last skeleton picked up two katana's on the ground as bones around the area started to move towards it.

"He… he…" Mina was trying to find the strength and courage to say what needed to be said.

"He caused me to jump off my school roof," A voice rang directly inside of Stain's head replied.

Mina did not expect this. "Midori…"

* * *

"Izuku-sama, we've just received word that the car carrying your double has been attacked by the Hero Killer Stain," Tionishia said worriedly as she ran down the street.

Izuku made a split second decision. "Take us to the site of the fight."

Kahlua, who was easily keeping pace with the Ogre, added her two cents. "Izuku-sama I think we should get you to the site of the trial…"

"**No!** Take me to the site of the fight… _**now! I want Manako prepared to fire on my order,"**_ Izuku demanded unconsciously tapping into his reserves of lifeforce to use both Command Monster and Command Undead that pulsed out of his body and into his two bodyguards making known one thing, "**OBEY!"**.

"As you command Izuku-sama," Both women replied. Before they ran down a different street, with Manako following them from the rooftops.

* * *

Stain turned around to face the boy. The undead was dressed so casually as he stood there. He noted the boy was looking at the remaining skeleton, and glanced at it himself. It was now tar black with the skulls of its compatriots being used as shoulder and shin guard armor, multiple arm bones, leg bones, and ribs fused to its body giving it a bulky and almost armor like appearance. A headdress of human rib bones giving it a look reminiscent of horns like a samurai's helmet on its head. In its hands it now held two katana, and a crimson fire burned in its hollow eye sockets as four more arms sprouted from its back.

"Your name?" The boy inquired of it.

"We are Gundan," The black Skeleton replied.

'_Legion,' _Izuku thought to himself. '_Fitting.'_ He then spoke to it. "Gundan, your mission remains unchanged, go and protect your Empress."

"Yes, my Emperor," Gundan said as he marched over to Mina standing in front of her protectively as it grabbed four more dropped katana and took a stance of an asura waiting to smite sinners.

Izuku then turned to the Hero Killer. "I should just kill you and reanimate your corpse, for daring to put my Mina in danger."

Mina clasped her hands in front of her when she heard that, her cheeks tinging purple as she flushed.

"You…" Stain said trying and failing to get his second wind as the blood he digested pulsed within his body and gave him new strength. "What were you saying about All Might?"

"He caused me to jump off my school roof," Izuku reiterated. "He's," Izuku gestured down at himself. "Why I look like this now."

"No!" Stain denied as he shook his head. "All Might wouldn't… He's the only _real _hero out there! He's not like all the fakes!" Stain cried in denial as his eyes started to glow red.

Bitter laughter rang out in everyone's heads. They quickly realized Izuku was laughing. "I… used to be just like you… it's so damn sad in hindsight. Putting All Might on this pedestal, thinking he was faultless, the perfect hero," Izuku looked at the villian with something akin to pity. "Unlike you though, I've woken up to the harsh reality that _no one_ is faultless. Not even All Might. I paid for his faults… I wonder what you'll have to pay to come to _your_ realization of the same thing?" Izuku said before he made a gun with his thumb and index finger, and pressed his thumb down.

Seconds later, the Hero Killer was struck in the head with a rubber bullet and sent skidding across the road and stood till tall with a look of astonishment on his face until a second bullet hit him right between the eyes, making everyone blink in surprise. Izuku looked over to the assembled Heroes who had just watched the confrontation take place. "You might wanna get him in handcuffs while he's out cold guys."

That prompted Midnight and Gunhead into action, and they rushed over to secure the S-rank criminal. Once they had him in quirk nullifying cuffs, Midnight replied. "That was… impressive but also stupidly dangerous Izuku-kun."

"Well I didn't see any of the so-called _professionals _doing anything so I decided to step up," Izuku replied.

Midnight took the blow to the chin with humility. As he was right, she didn't do anything nor did Gunhead or Allure, or anyone else on the protection detail. "You're right, but in our defense, your skeletons and Kokoa had things well in hand."

"Not the point Midnight," Izuku sighed and shook his head. "You can't just wait around for someone with the _right quirk_ to show up and save the day. You're a _Yuuei_ alumni right?" Seeing her nod, he asked, "Plus Ultra is the motto of that… place. So tell me, are you only supposed to give plus ultra while in school and then give up once you actually become a hero?"

Midnight hissed through her teeth. Once again, Izuku had hit the nail on the head, his words, as blunt as any hammer. "Alright, alright, _I get_ it Izuku. I'll try harder from now on."

"That's all I ask Nemuri-san," Izuku said as he looked at Gunhead. "You could've shot him anytime you know? The skeletons are dead. They can't die twice."

"My, my, Izuku-chan has a cold side to him it seems," Gunhead replied with a little laugh.

"I'd like to think of myself as utilitarian. Using materials available to me to fulfill my means." Izuku replied, "Next time, please take the shot Gunhead-san," Izuku said before he walked over to Mina. "Mina-chan are you alri-" He didn't get to finish as he was suddenly glomped by the pink girl.

"Midori! That was… are you okay?" She asked worriedly as she held him to her.

Stiffening a moment before returning the hug, the archlich replied, "I'm fine, Mina-chan. We need to get going to the place where the trial will be held though. Does anyone have the address?"

Nurari popped out of the driver's seat of his car. "Right here kiddo… that son of a bitch put a hole in my fucking roof and burst two of my tires!" Before Izuku took the paper he saw Kokoa struggling to her feet and went over to help her up.

"Thank you for trying to protect Mina and the others for me Kokoa," Izuku said while the red started to blush in embarrassment at his tender touch and how what scratches she had were healed by the energy pulsing from his hands.

"You are too kind Izuku-sama. I was trying to do what was needed of me." She almost stuttered out as she went to go stand next to her grinning sister.

Taking that as his cue Izuku went and grabbed the slip of paper. Izuku then read it over carefully several times before tucking it away in his pocket. "Okay, I'm gonna give this a shot. I need everyone to join hands in a circle please and someone needs to grab Stain."

Everyone did as he asked, and only once they were set up did Gunhead ask. "What're we doing Izuku-chan?"

"I'm going to use a spell called Greater Teleportation to get us to our destination. It'll tire me out a bit, but we'll get to where we need to go."

Nurari grinned. "Someone's been using dungeons and dragons as a basis for their spells."

"If its dumb but it works, its not dumb," Izuku replied with a shrug. "Everybody ready?" Getting a round of nods, he incanted. _**"Greater Teleportation!"**_

Everyone glowed an ethereal green as a magic circle depicting a skull inside of a pentacle appeared beneath their feet appeared moments before everyone was teleported away in a pulse of power.

* * *

The group found themselves in front of a picturesque Japanese estate. Slanted tile roofs that topped two inch thick stone walls. In the middle of the estate was a pagoda, atiered lacquered tower standing taller than even the grove of green bamboo that encircled the estate. A door of solid massive oak with golden door knockers in the shape of demons stood on either door. Izuku broke the circle, made his way over, and slammed one of the golden loops against the door thrice.

Once the sound of the booms faded away, the giant doors slowly creaked open and a young pale skinned girl, with her long straight black hair in a hime cut, and eyes red like blood, wearing a formal black kimono with vibrant floral patterns on it answered the door. She looked at Izuku expressionless for a moment before a spark of what could be construed as joy flickered in her dull listless eyes and a ghost of a smile crossed her face for but a moment so fleeting, Izuku thought he might've imagined it. The girl then bowed formally and spoke in an emotionless tone. "Welcome to Beni-enma's estate Izuku-dono. I am Ai Enma, and I shall be at your service during your stay here."

Izuku was quick to bow. "I'll be in your care then, please take good care of me."

"And me as well. Come, the Mistress wishes to see you and get you settled in before the trial begins." Ai said her tone never rising above a whisper or in pitch.

Izuku followed the young girl, who couldn't have been more than a year his junior through the estate. He saw a koi pond, off to his right, the estate itself seemed a bit dusty and there were cobwebs in the corners, but he recalled Miia-san telling him Monsters had different standards in living conditions than humans did, so he paid it no mind as he walked down the halls. He stopped in front of an elaborate paper screen door that was gilded in gold depicting the Yama, the judges of hell, in all of their resplendent and terrible glory. Demon judges which determined the time one would spend in Naraka, one of the buddhist hells were turning pages in massive books as they were surrounded by golden flames.

Ai Enma knocked on the wooden frame and spoke softly. "Mistress, Izuku-dono has arrived."

"Thank you Ai-chan, send him in please. Deshi," A voice called from within.

"The mistress will see you…"

Ai was cut off when an older attractive woman in a blue kimono with a dark blue border lining the opening at the top that covered nagajuban came barreling down the hallway before addressing Ai Enma directly. "Mistress, you needn't have bothered yourself with answering the door for… _guests_," She gave Izuku a barely concealed look of contempt.

"Hone Onna," Ai spoke, directly to her subordinate. "Be respectful to Izuku-dono and his retinue, am I clear? That goes to Kikuri and Ichimokuren as well."

Hone Onna bowed contritely. "Of course mistress, I shall let them know," The woman turned and walked away but Izuku still noted the hatred in her eyes for him as she turned to leave.

"What was that about? Izuku inquired.

"I apologize it's nothing you need to concern yourself over," Ai replied, bowing slightly. "Now please, go see the mistress, she has been kept waiting, and she doesn't like that."

Izuku had half a mind to insist on knowing what was going on, he was an Archlich it was his job to help monsters… but he held off. '_If she wants to tell me, she'll tell me,' _he decided before he reached for the door and pulled it open.

The room beyond was spartan but what was inside it was clearly of extremely high quality. Tatami mats gleamed, sitting pillows sat all around, waiting to be occupied, and a window allowed natural sunlight to stream into the room. He could tell that just by looking. Sitting at a shogi table wearing a layered, _are those feathers? _Izuku thought to himself as he approached. Yes, in fact they were a scarlet red haired girl wearing a feather mantle of red, blue and green feathers, with a white neck trimm, her kimino was black and trimmed in flames, and it was scandalously short, ending at her upper thighs. She had a crown on her head and her hair was tied in an elaborate bun. Her eyes too, were a startling crimson which contrasted sharply with her pale complexion as she turned her head to look at him. She nodded her head respectfully. "Izuku-dono, won't you please sit deshi?" She motioned gracefully with her arm to the opposite side of the shogi board.

Izuku sat, feeling slightly nervous. "H-Hello your honor. Y-You asked to s-see me b-before the t-trial?"

She smiled at him sweetly, innocently. "Correct and incorrect deshi. The trial has already started deshi! I had All Might and Bakugo Katsuki brought here earlier and already questioned them. Now, I wish to hear about things from your point of view."

Izuku blinked. "R-Really? B-But what about lawyers and questioning and due process and all manner of other things?"

"Izuku-sama, Izuku-sama relax deshi!" Beni-enma said, reaching across the shogi board and placing her hands on his shoulders. "It was decided since this was a crime done to a monster, that justice should be meted out by a monster. Now please, tell me your story deshi."

"So you are a monster! I had my suspicions but… Is it considered rude to use one's sight on another person?" Izuku inquired.

Beni-enma shook her head. "Not at all but you should know that what you see with your sight is the absolute truth. It is the truest truth of a person. You're not _just _seeing their monster form but also them as they are in their very soul… and things like that, can never be forgotten no matter how hard you try. So do be careful with your true seeing Izuku-dono lest you see too much, and be driven mad."

Izuku nodded. "Right, thank you Your Honor."

"Please, call me Beni-chan Izuku-dono!" The young girl asked.

Izuku cleared his throat even though he didn't need to do that anymore. "Um, right, Beni-chan so, where should I begin?"

"Teehee, you really did it deshi!" She squealed in an almost fangirlish manner before she realized she was supposed to be acting in an official manner, She coughed into her fist. "Ahem, I mean I believe the best place to start would be the beginning. That's usually the best place to begin any tale.."

"That… could take awhile," Izuku said, doing his best to ignore her fangirl moment.

Beni-enma rested her hands on her lap. "We have nothing but time Izuku-dono. The trial will take as long as it takes. You may stop and start again whenever you wish. I have beds prepared for you and your retinue here in my estate, far, far away from the accused, who are being kept on house arrest here until I hear your full testimony and come to a decision."

Izuku saw a moment to take a chance and went for it. "Um! About that Beni-chan I was wondering if I may… weigh in on Bakugo and All Might's sentences?"

"Victims always have a right to ask for specific penalties for the accused," The girl's eyes twinkled with anticipation. "What does Izuku-dono have in mind?"

"For All Might just a hefty fine I'm thinking a third of his liquid assets, to be distributed to various charities and hospitals across Japan," Izuku said uncertainty and muttering.

The girl closed her eyes for a moment, before nodding, "Should I pass judgement in your favor that is adequate. What of Katsuki Bakugo?"

This time Izuku's voice was harsher, and more certain. "I want to blacklist him from _every_ hero course in _every school _in Japan. He can still _go_ to the schools of course, but he can _never_ be a hero, support course or otherwise."

A devious smile stretched across the girls face. "Can do Izuku-dono! If I rule in your favor, I shall do this for you dechi."

"Thank you Beni-chan," Izuku bowed at the waist.

Beni-enma waved her arms back and forth rapidly. "No need to be so formal dechi! Now, the start of your story please."

Izuku was ready to begin, but he had one question. "Why… are you being so nice to me? Aren't you supposed to be impartial?"

Beni-enma just blinked. "Beni-enma is being impartial; she hasn't come to a decision yet. As to why she is being so nice… does Izuku-dono not realize how powerful he is?" Seeing the blank stare she was getting from the Archlich, Beni-enma sighed. "Allow Beni-chan to explain. Beni-enma is a Yama, a judge of the dead. She decides who goes where when people die," she giggled cutely when she saw his jaw drop.

'_N-N-Nani?! A-A Yama can't be this cute!'_

Beni-enma looked at the shogi board, blushing. "Izuku-dono thinks I'm cute?"

"Th-That was supposed to remain in my thoughts!" Izuku mumbled. "But you're really a Yama?"

"Correct deshi, which is what makes you so amazing!" Seeing Izuku was still clueless she explained, "You can overturn my rulings, you can bring people back from the dead, weakened or in full. Usually once I make a ruling on someone's soul, it is permanent. Yet you, and you alone can overturn that."

"I'm sorry?" Izuku apologized.

Beni-enma waved him off. "Don't apologize. Yokai you'll recall find strength... _attractive_," She fluttered her eyelashes at him. Before she shook her head, reminding herself _again_ that she was on the job. "Ahem, anyway. Proceed."

Izuku took a breath he didn't need to take, and tried not to think about how the judge just flirted with him just a little. "Okay, it started when I was four and realized I would, _could_ never develop a quirk."

* * *

Izuku had talked for hours bringing up everytime Bakugo verbally, physically, emotionally, or mentally abused him. Many of those times involved blatant use of his quirk on his person in front of both teachers and peers. Once he finally asked for a break, mainly because dragging all these old memories up were painful for him to relive, Beni-enma told him to head off to the hot springs behind her house and relax before dinner.

He decided to take her up on that and made his way behind the house finding a simple changing area that was split into two sections one sign for men, the other for women. Changing into nothing but a white towel he made his way out into the onsen. He heard light splashing the moment he found himself out back, meaning someone was already here. Izuku thought to call out, but then thought better of it. '_What if it's Bakugo or All Might? They might attack me.' _So thinking he folded his towel up, put it on his head, and walked into the bath.

'_This is nice,' _he thought. Again he heard a faint splashing this time it was closer and footsteps on stone was heard. '_I wish I knew who was in here with me though.' _

His curiosity was soon answered when Ai Enma of all people strode out of the streamy mist, water droplets falling off her pale skin from her prewash.

"A-AI-san?! Why are you on this side of the bath?!" Izuku asked as he looked sharply away before the steam thinned out enough to show anything explicit.

"This side of the bath… Izuku-dono didn't know the bath is unisex did he?" Ai asked.

"Eh?! I did not! Please cover yourself," Izuku begged.

"If I did that, then I'd get my towel wet," Ai pointed out. "I don't want to get my towel wet till I finish, and I don't want to leave yet."

"W-Why not?!" Izuku asked, refusing to look Ai's way.

Though he couldn't see it the dark haired girl had a ghost of a smile on her face again. "I'm enjoying talking to Izuku-dono."

"Oh, well I enjoy talking to you too I guess. Though it would be nice if you were clothed or at least covered."

Izuku heard the sound of Ai walking over the stone, then a _plop_, and after that, he felt strands of wet hair on his arm. Looking over, he found the girl was buried up to her neck in the water leaning on his arm. "Is this better Izuku-dono?"

"_Yes_ thank you," Izuku replied relieved.

"... Izuku-dono?" Ai said.

Izuku looked down at the girl who was still using his shoulder as a head rest. "Yes?"

"I need your help," Ai said looking up into his ethereal green eyes.

The archlich for his part didn't even take the time it took to blink before he replied. "How can I help Ai-san?"

The girl faced forward again and for a moment, she didn't say anything, then she spoke in that same momotone. "I… wasn't _born_ a yokai. I was turned into one, due to my hatred and grudge. six-hundred -fifty years ago, in the early fifteenth century, I was chosen as a sacrifice to appease the mountain god by my village for a good harvest. My parents and cousin Sentarou brought me food and clothing for years until one day, he was found out, and my parents were killed while I was buried alive… Sentarou was the one who threw the first handful of dirt on my face."

Ai didn't react when Izuku's arm wrapped around her. "He didn't have choice Ai, surely you realize that?"

The girl said nothing just moving deeper into his embrace and continued talking, "Later that night, I rose from my grave, and slaughtered all the villagers. Some part of me must've still held some form of affection for Sentarou for I let him live. I vowed to hate them all forever even in death as they buried me. My act caught the attention of a Yama who holds the souls of my parents on the shores of the Sanzu River."

"Beni-enma?" Izuku questioned.

Ai shook her head. "She's a different Yama, one who requests my assistance from time to time. Anyway, he made a deal with me. In return for not sending my parents souls to hell, I must act as his messenger to people's hatred and vengeance here on earth. Demanding I forget my own hatred, numbing myself to the suffering of others, and becoming a mere observer."

Izuku asked the obvious question. "If you refused?"

"Then my parents' souls would wander in hell forever," Ai replied, the slightest bit of sadness and anger in her tone.

"That's so sad Ai-chan," squealed a high pitched girly voice as two thick tan arms reached out from the mist and pulle both of them into a hug in between two heavenly spheres of tan caramel goodness.

Izuku looked up past the sheer ginormous boobs and saw Tio holding both of them as tears streamed down her face. Her pale locks were wet and went behind her back showing how long her hair really was.

Izuku realized the person he heard earlier in the bath must have been Tio. Izuku was about to ask Ai why she hadn't said anything and then noticed a sight kind of funny. Ai was smooshed deeper than he was between Tio's boobs and was squirming around to free herself.

"Tio please release Ai unlike me she needs to breathe," Izuku piped up as Tio finally realized that she was accidently smothering another person with her heavenly mounds of greatness.

"Oh sorry Ai san," Tio began to let Ai go and she breathed a sigh of relief. Izuku was about to say thanks until he was pulled deeper and was glomped by Tio as Ai backed away slightly from the mounds of death.

And then the worst person to see this showed up

"Wow!" A voice that was very familiar to Izuku called out. "There really is an onsen back he-" Mina paused as she saw her not-boyfriend cuddling naked with a older tan oni in between her boobs to be exactly. "Midori…" Mina's tone suddenly became dangerous at the scene she saw before her. "Why is Tio smothering you between her breasts and Ai-chan in the bath with you?"

"It's a unisex bath and Tio was comforting the both of us," Ai replied.

"It is?" Mina asked. Seeing Ai nod Mina began to strip. "Well, that's different then,"

"M-M-Mina-chan?! What're you doing?!" Izuku sputtered out in his thoughts in embarrassment

"Well, I'm not gonna get into the onsen with my clothes _on_ Midori. Do you want me to wash your back? Or did Ai-chan already offer to do that? Or maybe you're too occupied with the snu snu session Tio is offering?" Mina teased as she stripped off her top.

"_N-No_! I mean, no she didn't. Not _no_ I don't want you to wash my back… Not that you need to do _that_ either! Also Tio, could you please let me go?" Izuku said quickly. Tio realizing that her adorable, huggable, and lovable Izuku-chan wanted to be let go.

"Sure thing Izuku-dono. In fact, could you wash my back? I have trouble reaching back there."

"Don't be stupid," Mina said as she unhooked her pink bra. "Washing your own back is difficult. Unless you can rip off your own arm and control it or something… can you do that? Midori? Also see Tio wants her back scrubbed so are you gonna leave her hanging?"

Izuku couldn't answer because his brain had short circuited. He had seen Mina Ashido, his best friend, topless… and she was gorgeous. Sure she was covering herself with an arm now but he still saw plenty.

"_Midori_!" Mina said flushing purple. "They're not _that _amazing, you know? They're heavy a lot of the time, and give me back pain. Ask Tio, she can probably understand too. Ai-chan is actually lucky to be so pert and perky."

Tio also spoke up, " Indeed Ai-chan in fact if it wasn't for my armor being very form fitting I would have so much more back pain with my breasts. Most bras just aren't made with my size in mind."

The red eyed girl looked at her bayfully. "The grass is always greener on the other side, as they say."

Mina chuckled as she entered the water and sat down on Izuku's other side. "Yeah I guess that's true. Man, this water's nice," She put an arm around Izuku and asked, "So, what were you three talkin' about before I showed up?"

"My parents," Ai replied. "They need help and I've asked Izuku-dono for assistance."

"Midori, what's goin' on?"

"It's… an Archlich thing Mina-chan. It could be dangerous so I'm not sure if I should involve you… ouch?" Izuku said when Mina flicked him in the forehead. It didn't actually hurt, but that felt like the correct response.

"Idiot Midori!" Mina replied, "I'm going to become a hero! That means I'm going to be putting myself in danger alot! So I might as well get some early experience in, right?"

"I don't think that's how that's supposed to work Mina-chan," Izuku deadpanned.

"Which one of the four of us is gonna be the hero here?" Mina countered.

"And what was your position in your grades again?" Izuku rebutted.

"Irrelevant!" Mina shouted, her cheeks purpling due to embarassment. "What is relevant, is that if I'm going to be a hero, I have to get used to danger, so bring it Midori!"

"This probably isn't going to be all that dangerous though. Not if my spells work the way I think it will," Izuku said as he looked up at the steam occluded sky.

He felt Ai tighten her grip upon his left arm. "You have a plan already Izuku-dono?"

"Yes, it should work. I wish I had brought my bag of sakura tree seeds with me now, I could just down the whole thing and just resurrect your parents for you Ai."

Izuku looked down to see the first bit of emotion, that of shock on the girl's face. "You… you would do that for me? Even after everything I've done?"

"What'd she do?" Mina asked.

"The village deserved it, and you were coerced for the last six-hundred-fifty years or so due to your parents souls being held hostage in naraka… so yeah. If I had the juice I would," Izuku looked down into the steamy waters of the bath angry with himself. "But I don't sorry."

Ai pressed her head to his shoulder and shook her head. "No, don't apologize. The fact you even offered for the likes of me means… more than I can express."

"Midori, explain please," Mina all but demanded as she patted Ai's back as she cried on Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku filled Mina in on Ai's backstory and once he'd finished Mina's bumblebee hued eyes were flinty. "Yeah, those fuckers deserved it alright, and you're sure you can't resurrect her parents Midori?"

"Not unless I want to die again," Izuku admitted. "I currently have seventeen and a half souls worth of energy in me due to my nervous eating this morning. If I used all of those souls plus my own, I could resurrect both of Ai-chan's parents."

"How can you have half a soul?" Mina retorted.

"Every seed I eat gives me one and a quarter souls or a hundred and twenty five years worth of life energy. Every fourth one I eat gives me a free soul. It's not that hard to figure out Mina-chan."

Mina shook her head. "Nonono! I mean… how do you even _know_ how much life energy each seed is worth?"

"It's just… something I innately knew after eating one. Kinda like how a normal person doesn't need to tell their heart to beat or lungs to inhale. I think it's an automated process like that. Sorry for being rude."

"Nah, it's cool man," Mina grinned, "I don't even think you knew that you knew till I pointed it out right?"

Izuku shook his head. "I did not. Thank you, Also I don't have fifty thousand yen in diamonds, which is another component in a true resurrection spell.

Mina whistled. "Yeah, we're not doing that, not on a brokeass teenager's budget. Sorry Ai-chan,"

The younger girl shook her head. "It's fine, but what is the plan."

"Firstly, get dressed. As I'm _not _doing this with all three of us naked no offence Tio but this seems to be a more private affair," Izuku declared

"No problem at all Izuku let me excuse myself. I already heard enough from both your conversations earlier." Tio said as she got up and flashed Izuku with her great breasts as she got her towel and left

"Good plan," Mina replied while thinking for such larger boobs Tio's had good form, before she leaned over and whispered into his ear playfully. "The four of us can always come back here later to celebrate _right_?"

"M-Mina-chan?!" Izuku sputtered.

"Sounds good to me," Ai replied her inflection never changed.

"Not _you too_ Ai-chan!" Izuku muttered slumping in defeat.

"Hey can I bring the others to celebrate, it's not all the time we get time off to relax," They all heard Tio call from the entrance.

Mina shouted back an affirmative while Ai patted Izuku on the back. "If you save my parents you can do whatever you want with me Izuku-dono. I… am already damned. I'm no longer human. My rage turned me into a yokai. I am likely to be damned to naraka when I die anyway," He looked at her and she returned his gaze, cocking her head to the side cutely. "So I might as well have some fun while I'm here eh?"

Izuku sighed. '_One thing at a time Izuku, one thing at a time,'_ he thought to himself. "Let's just get dressed."

* * *

Once the three were clothed, Izuku led them out to the front of the house. Once they were far enough away not to be dusturbed, Izuku turned to the girls. "Okay you two, you need to stay back just in case this doesn't work. "Let's see, what do I need, what do I need? Right."

Picking up a long branch, Izuku carved a circle in the dirt then he made another right next to it. He then made his way back to Ai and said, "I need a couple strands of your hair one for each circle."

Ai nodded. "Alright, take what you need Izuku-dono."

The girl didn't even flinch as the Archlich plucked a couple of raven black hairs from her scalp. He placed one in each circle. He then raised his arms above his head causing a ring of blue flames to flare up around the circle and green eldritch energy to spark from his fingertips as he intoned. "_**Summon Undead!"**_

For a moment nothing happened, then a pale white smoke rose up from the ground in the center of each circle and quickly coalesced into the form of two thirty something asian ghosts who were wearing ancient clothing. Simple beige hemp kimino's and sandals were on each of their feet. Both had brown eyes.

Ai subconsciously moved closer, all but whispering as tears rolled down her cheeks, "Mom, Dad."

The two figures had their attention locked on Izuku however. The one in the right circle, the male, spoke. "You called us forth Archlich-dono?"

"Yes," The woman asked, "How may we, simple farmers, be of service?"

Motioning to Ai, he said, "Your daughter asked me to assist you."

It was only then when he gestured to her that the apparitions of her parents noticed her. They looked surprised for a moment, then smiled, then looked sad. Her mother spoke. "Ai-chan, you… we're sorry we couldn't protect you Ai-chan."

Ai shook her head. "No, it's not your fault! It's the villagers! Theirs and that stupid ritual!"

"Perhaps," Her father said, "But that doesn't make what you did any less wrong either dear."

"You… know?" Ai asked in a broken voice.

"We were informed by the spider," Her father continued. "We would be stuck on the edge of the Sanzu River unable to cross, while you had to ferry others to Naraka."

"I'm sorry," Ai said, lowering her head in remorse as tears fell from her eyes, "It's all my fault! If I had just died like I was supposed to…"

"Don't say that!" Her mother, father, and Izuku said at the same time.

Ai's father spoke. "Ai, you being sent to the mountain wasn't your choice. That was the village elders. You didn't decide to live then either. That was the decision of your mother, myself and Sentarou-kun. The one time you got to make a decision it was made in anger, and it cost you… So I ask you now, please, choose to live. That's so much harder than dying, and I know I'm asking you a lot but Ai-chan, please live."

"Yes please dear," Her mother pleaded. "Don't give up, not when things are just starting to turn around for you."

"Live please! Please live," Her parents kept pleading with her.

"You know, I'm getting a strong feeling your folks want you to keep on living," Mina said, coming up to stand next to Ai. "Whaddaya say? Wanna give it a shot?"

"Mother, what did you mean when you said things are just starting to turn around for me?" Ai asked in lieu of answering Mina's question.

The older woman smiled knowingly, "Ai-chan, Archlich-dono raised our souls from the shores of the Sanzu River. I doubt he'd do that for just anyone _because they asked._"

"Mother _please_," Ai whined, proving that the penchant for parents for embarrassing their children transcended life and death and was embedded into their very _souls_.

"Heh," Her father let out a little chuckle before he turned to Izuku and said, "I hate to impose too much, but could I ask you to look after my daughter for me? She's a bit of a handful, and has quite the temper when she gets angry, but she's a good girl at heart."

"_Father_!" Ai whined as her facial mask started to break. At this point she wanted nothing more than to just crawl back into the hole she'd dragged her corpse out of at this point.

"I… think it would be rude to refuse such a request so of course I'll look after her for you sir." Izuku replied as politely as he could.

"Great, now if we only had a cow and a bushel of rice to give you," The farmer muttered.

"F-Father, _stop_, please _stop._" Ai cried piteously as her inner emotions started to show.

Mina for her part was doing her best not to laugh, since Ai has basically just been married off to Midori by her parents. '_Wait… Ai-chan just basically got married to Midori… before __**me**__!'_

"I'm the legal wife damnit!"

"Mina… did you just say you're the legal wife?" Izuku asked, his head slowly mechanically turning towards her, his jaw hanging open.

"Dibs on being the secondary wife," Ai said after basically realizing she was married to Izuku.

"That's… I'm strangely okay with that," Mina said after a moment. "But yes! I said it! I'm the legal wife damnit!"

Izuku raised a finger. "I'd like to point out we haven't even been on a date yet?"

"Irrelevant!" Mina shouted. Izuku noted she seemed to like that word. "I know everything about you a normal wife should know already!"

"We've only been together a couple of weeks!" Izuku retorted. "And we haven't even dated!"

"Irrelevant!" Mina shouted again. "Quiz me if you don't believe me."

Izuku ran a hand down his leathery face. "Are you serious? You don't exactly have the best test scores remember?"

"Those weren't nearly as important as you are!" Mina replied swiftly before her cheeks flushed purple and she muttered, "Can you just quiz me already?"

Izuku scratched his head. "Uh my favorite food?"

"Sakura seeds, though if you _have_ to eat normal food, it's your mom's katsudon with okra and natto on the side." Mina grinned knowingly.

Izuku nodded. "Okay, dreams for the future?"

Mina was morose as she said, "Currently you don't have any, but you did want to attend Yuuei at one point until All Might may he burn in hell, crushed that dream," She became angry by the end.

"Best Friend?"

"Me of course," Mina pointed at herself and grinned, before frowning at Izuku, cracking her knuckles, and saying, "And if you say it's that Bakugo guy, I'm punching you."

"No, no! It's you Mina-chan, though I also would've accepted Kirishima, or Mirio-san."

"Why them?"

"Best _male_ friend." Izuku.

Mina shot him a confused look. "What's the difference?"

Umm…" Izuku didn't exactly know _how_ to put this delicately. "I can talk about things with guys that I can't with you?"

'_Like how friggin' hot and sexy I think you and the others are like all the time,' _Izuku thought to himself.

"Oh, I'm _hot and sexy _am I?" Mina purred with a sly smile on her face. "Tell me what about me is hot and sexy?"

"Uhh do I have to answer this question?"

"Son, just answer the question, you're less likely to end up on the couch that way," The ghost of Ai's father said as his wife nodded sagely next to him.

"The usual and then some that aren't," Izuku replied evasively.

"You mean my boobs right?"

"You're… those yes, and your butt's nice too..." Izuku mumbled.

That surprised Mina and she stroked both her hands down her posterior. "My boobs I expected but you like my butt too huh? I didn't expect you to be a tits and ass man Midori. Anything else?"

"Hair, skin, eyes, horns… truth be told, I think all of you looks exotic," Izuku mumbled at hyperspeed.

"Exotic huh? Well I can't say I've been called _that_ before. You really know how to make a girl feel special Midori." Mina leaned over Ai and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ai meanwhile was looking down at her own svelte form and huffed mumbling, "I lost,"

Mina patted her shoulder. "Hey now, hey now! It's not a competition. Ai-chan is dangerously cute, you know? Right Midori?"

"Yes," Izuku admitted. "I honestly thought you were an animated porcelain doll when I first saw you, then you smiled and I realized you were a person."

"Izuku-dono is kind, as is Mina-san."

"Also Mina if I could just give you one more compliment?" Izuku said.

"I'm not fishing, but go ahead," Mina said grinning.

"You, uh, you look like a real empress in that kimono," Izuku praised cursing himself for stumbling over his words.

Mina winked. "Only the best for the emperor."

Then a new voice rang out, "My Mistress, please don't do this!"

Izuku turned to find the woman from earlier racing towards them with a young girl, an old man, and an older man in his twenties with dark hair covering one eye racing after her.

"Hone Onna, I've already made up my mind," Ai said.

The woman in the kimono glared hatefully at Izuku. "_You_! This is all _your_ fault! You're the reason the Mistress wants to abandon her duty!"

Ai stepped between Izuku and her servant, as the sky darkened. "I've already warned you once Hone Onna not to disrespect Izuku-dono and his retinue. If you continue to act this way I will be forced to… discipline you," She glanced behind her, "Izuku-dono please proceed with your plan to free my parents."

Hone Onna begane to tear up. "Mistress please! Why're you choosing to abandon us?!"

"What makes you think she's abandoning you?" Izuku asked as he prepared to remove the curse on the Enma's. '_Actually is Enma even their last name?'_ he thought to himself.

"We are bound to serve the Hell Girl!" Hone Onna snapped, If her parents are freed, she no longer has any reason to be the Hell Girl, and she will simply be replaced with another!"

"Were you cursed?" Izuku asked.

"What?" Hone Onna asked.

Izuku repeated himself. "Were you cursed to follow the one who held the position of Hell Girl?"

The old man spoke up, "It's something of a curse yes, why do you ask?"

"If that's the case, then I can take care of it, just as easily as I'm taking care of this," Izuku replied as he reached out into the circle and put a hand on both of the ghosts. "_**Remove Curse!"**_

A black mist seeped from the ghosts of Ai's parents and two beams of bright light shot down through the dark clouds right down on top of them both. They both began to slowly float upwards. They smiled at their daughter who smiled back with tears in her eyes.

"You'll keep living won't you? They asked. "For us?"

"Yes," Ai said even as she cried. "I promise."

"Good, and Ai… don't let hatred consume you anymore…" her father called.

"Remember her mother said, "Your name… means... love!"

"We love you… Ai!" Her parents called before they're forms were consumed by the light and it faded away.

"I love you too… Mother, Father… I love you both… so much!" Ai said falling to her hands and knees as she continued to cry.

Izuku kneeled down, "Ai-chan, I'm so-woah!" He didn't expect the girl to throw her arms around him and cry into his shoulder.

"T-Thank you Izuku-dono," Ai's voice was muffled as her face was buried into the crook of her shoulder but he heard her all the same.

"Shh, there, there, Ai-chan, everything'll be okay. Rest now. Your parents are in a better place," Izuku soothed.

Once she cried herself to sleep, Izuku picked her up. He looked to Mina who just smiled at him and shot him a victory sign. "First mission as an Archlich accomplished Midori!"

"Yeah I guess so," He turned to Hone Onna. "Where's her room, I'm going to lay her down so she can rest."

"I'll take her," Hone Onna said, snappishly reaching for her mistress.

"No, that's not what I said Bone Woman," Izuku snapped, having quite enough of her mouth, to the point of referring to her as what she was rather than who she was. With her they were the same thing, but that's besides the point. "I told you to give me directions to her room, now **speak**!" Izuku innately used Command Undead once again as his eyes sparked with power and glowed and radiant green.

"Down the hall, last door on the left."

"Thank you," With that he walked off.

Mina looked at Hone Onna and said, "Well, he told you huh?"

"Shut up!" The woman snapped, "You have no idea what he's _done_!"

Mina didn't pay her any mind, she was already using her acid to skate after Izuku.

* * *

Izuku walked down the hall with Ai asleep in his arms, he came across Beni-enma coming out of the kitchen wearing a pink frilly apron of all things. "You look… cute Beni-chan."

"Izuku-dono… Is Ai-chan okay?" She asked worriedly.

"She's fine, just... emotionally exhausted." Izuku said after a moment.

Beni-enma nodded. "After freeing her parents from _that one's_ grasp, I imagine she is very relieved.

"Who is _that one _Beni-chan?" Izuku asked.

Beni-enma smiled sadly. "I imagine you'll find out sooner than later. Oh, when you go into her room, try not to disturb obaasan."

"Her grandmother? But I thought only her parents…" Beni-Enma was already skipping back into the kitchen.

Izuku was confused. '_If she had a grandmother, why didn't she bring her up and only mentioned her mother and father? Unless it was just someone she called grandmother, but in that case, who is she to Ai?'_ He stopped in front of the door Hone Onna mentioned. "Well, looks like I'm about to find out.

"Pardon the intrusion," He said before he pulled the door open and stepped inside.

He suddenly found himself inside of a rather nice cottage, it was twilight outside and orange leaves kept falling from the maple trees outside. Yet Izuku picked up a noise to his right. Looking over he saw the silhouette of an old woman sitting behind a shoji door, while manually turning a spinning wheel.

He placed Ai near the woman and turned to go when the rhythmic noise of the spinning wheel suddenly stopped. Then, the voice of an old woman called out to him. "You've done something both miraculous and foolhardy young Bodhisattva. Still, might I know your name?"

Izuku remembered what Beni-enma said but at the same time, he couldn't help but say, "Excuse me ma'am but it's considered rude to ask someone else's name without giving yours first isn't it?"

Instead of being miffed, the woman just chuckled. "True, true. I have many names you can call me Yami or Yamuna if you prefer."

"Well Yamuna-san, I'm Midoriya Izuku. Nice to meet you," He bowed politely.

"Such a well spoken polite young man, and so willing to help a young lady he just met too…" The woman behind the paper screen chuckled. "Yes, I could see why Ai-chan would be so easily smitten with you. So selfless."

"Grandmother, please stop teasing Izuku...kun," Ai said back to her usual stoic self as she sat up.

"Are you alright?" Izuku asked, going to his knees and scooting close to Ai.

"I'm… fine," Ai said as she looked away with a blush staining her face. "Thank you, for everything."

Izuku did his best to smile though with his new visage, it came out as more of a rictus leer. "It's no problem… but did you really mean it when you said you were going to be my secondary wife?"

"My, my, Ai-chan moves fast when she sees something she wants," Yamuna noted.

"Did you truly mean what you said to my Father? That you would look after me in his place?" Ai asked in return, ignoring her grandmother's jibes in the background.

Izuku nodded seriously. "Yes."

"Then yes… you _do know_ that was them giving me away to you yes?"

"Giving you away… as in marriage?!" Izuku yelled.

Ai nodded. "Yes," She then let a ghost of a smile appear as she said flatly, "You may now kiss your bride Izuku-kun."

Izuku was at a loss. "I um, uhh…"

"Everyone, dinner is ready!" Beni-enma's voice called out. "Hone-chan? Could you deliver plates to All Might-san and Katsuki-san please?"

"Oh look at that! Dinner's ready we'd better go! Would you like us to bring you something back ma'am?" Izuku asked Yamuna as he all but ran for the door.

"If you'd be so kind dearie. I haven't had Beni-chan's food in ages," Yamuna called as he all but ran down the hall. She chuckled. "It's a good thing he's an undead Ai dear or your teasing might just kill him."

Ai just smiled a little as she got up and left at a more sedate pace. Once she was gone, Yamuna spoke to the open air. "So brother dear? What will you do now? Your precious Hell Girl is lost to you. You have nothing to keep her bound to your service."

In the corner of the room, an overly large black and red spider on its thorax with a yellow area that looked like an eye, began to tear down its intricate web in fury.

* * *

Dinner was held in a grand hall, everyone was seated on the floor given their own tray that was piled high with all manner of food. The main dish was chopped up steak alongside tempura shrimp, miso soup, a small bowl of udon noodles, tofu, and rice. Beni-enma sat at the head of the group with Izuku on her right, a position of honor with Ai Enma and her servants taking up her left flank. On Izuku's left was his mother, Mina, her parents, and his 'bodyguards' who took up the rear.

Beni-enma smiled widely. "I must admit, it's been quite awhile since I've been able to cook for this many people so I hope you all enjoy it dechi!: She then turned to Izuku and looked at him with big pleading eyes, " Izuku-dono, I know you don't _have to_ eat, but I do hope you'll at least _try_ Beni-chan's food! She worked very hard on it for you!"

'_Cute looks like that should be illegal,'_ Izuku thought to himself. "Of course I'll try it Beni-chan. If it tastes even half as good as it looks and smells it's going to be amazing!"

"Thank you dechi!" The little girl chirped looking at him in anticipation.

Izuku picked up a bit of steak with his chopsticks and plopped it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "Wow, this is really good! It might even be better than my mom's katsudon… no offense mom." Izuku said quickly.

"None taken dear, this is exquisite." Inko praised her hostess and chef who preened.

"I'm glad you like it Kaa-san,"

Everyone who had been eating looked to the girl who said that and Inko.

Inko for her part looked at her son and smiled. "Trying to seduce the judge? Isn't that illegal son?"

"I have done _no such thing_!" Izuku denied.

"I wouldn't say _no_ if he tried to seduce me, dechi," Beni-enma added unhelpfully. "It wouldn't affect the case at all and he _is _cute."

"Here, here!" Kahlua said, raising her tea cup in agreement, causing other girls, like Tionishia who had more of a barrel alongside a small mountain of food, Ai, Kokoa, and of course Mina to do the same.

Izuku took a breath just so he could sigh. "When did my life become a rom-com?"

"The day we met _obviously_ Midori," Mina replied unhelpfully.

"True, true… that means I can blame almost all of this on you, you know that right?" Izuku retorted.

"I am okay with that," Mina replied with a cheeky grin shooting him a victory sign.

Suddenly, the doors to the great all blasted open and a miasma of yoki poured into the room. A man followed in its wake. He was tall with long brown hair with regal features, wearing a purple kimono, and he had the limbs of a spider coming out of his back, with the chitinous armor around his shoulders and acting as arm and leg guards as well.

Yokai Aademy's bus driver looked amused grinning as the man walked into the room. "Well, this should be interesting."

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Beni-enma asked the approaching figure. "If you wanted to join us for a meal, you need only ask, there was no need to use your yoki."

The man gave the little sparrow a fatherly smile. "I'm afraid I'm not here for that, my little sparrow," He then grimaced as he locked eyes with the Archlich who stared back unflinchingly. "Your would-be paramour has cost me my servant."

The man glanced over to see Ai Enma, his Hell Girl trembling, but nothing showed upon her face. Her servants however had their faces pressed into the tatami mats in the gozua position.

"So you're the one," Izuku spoke with vehemence as he took to his feet. "You're the one who did this to Ai-chan?"

The man blinked in surprise. He didn't even think the boy would be able to move with his yoki coating the room. He was holding back just enough not to melt the humans on contact, as a courtesy to his adopted daughter, but the Archlich shouldn't be able to move. Unless… '_What kind of willpower does he possess?' _He quirked an eyebrow. "I am. Do you have any idea who I am, boy?"

"Your Yama, the king of Hell, but for some reason you look like Naraku from Inuyasha," The Archlich replied.

That caused the God of Hell to laugh a bit. "Do I? I can never really tell what form I'll take to mortals? It's fitting though. My true form can only be seen to the truly dead. Why don't you take a look?"

"I'm good but you probably only have a face a mother could love anyway," Izuku retorted before he walked over to Beni-enma and picked up the sheathed katana she had at her left side. "I'm borrowing this."

Now the Hell God let out a bellow of full blown laughter. "You seek to fight me? Has your first death driven you mad Archlich? It's been known to happen to your kind from time to time."

Izuku held the katana in his hands, and pulled the bronze covered sheath off. The blade felt light in his hands as he dropped the sheath on the ground and gripped the blade in both hands. "I won't let you take Ai-chan! She's suffered enough!"

The hell God just raised his arms at his side amused. "I fail to see what you can do to me, but I'll be sporting. I'll let you attack me, just once. If you manage to injure me I'll let Ai go. But if you fail, you'll join her in her duties of escorting souls to hell."

"Fine, but if I win, you'll not only free Ai-chan but her servants as well, and you let her keep her keep whatever powers you gave her as the Hell Girl!" Izuku snapped out.

"Deal." King Yama replied. I'll give you whatever preptime you require. Attack me when ready."

Izuku took a breath he didn't need and began to think. '_I need to cut him, how do I cut a god? Their divine, so what's the opposite of divinity? Demons, and gods usually bless things, what do demons do? Curse things.'_

With that thought in mind, he used a spell. "_**Bestow Curse."**_

Beni-enma's blade starting at the base near the guard slowly turned an inky black, all the way to the tip. Yet Izuku wasn't done. He, to everyone's surprise, began to sing.

_**["Let There be Fire Again" by Aviators]**_

The song was something, with swelling beats and booming voices. It spoke of a dying age of Gods. How a dying corpse, replete with souls, was set free by a knight burnt itself and its souls as kindling for a great flame.

Mina would look it up later and find out it was an old song from before the age of quirks from a long gone band called Aviators. As Izuku sang images sprang into everyone's heads when he spoke of a meeting of fate and the knight, Mina's image popped into everyone's minds.

'_He sees me as his knight, no… his hero?!_' Mina realized with tears in her eyes.

The mantle of chosen passed on. Himself the next and _last_ archlich.

"The might of the Gods is long gone, His throne left to ash his legacy soon to be mine!" The image of Yama appeared in everyone's minds.

"I'll build on the pyres with my bones!" Again Izuku himself appeared.

The sword began to burn with black flames as wisps of smoke which briefly took the form of skulls that let out a harrowing cry before dissipating.

"He's pumping quite a bit of life energy into this spell." Nuri noted. "Didn't take him to be a bard."

"_**Soulbleed, Profane Weapon, True Strike, End to Strife, Anathema, Expunge the Supernatural, Last Judgement!"**_ Izuku intoned one after the other. "Here I come, King Yama!"

"_How many spells does he know?" _Mina wondered.

The sword glowed brighter and brighter, its flames growing even darker than black, looking more like a rippling void in the air than a color at this point. Then he ran at the god of Hell, who just stood there waiting.

He stumbled a couple of feet from the Judge of Hell, but he still managed to swing the blade as he fell past him and slashed him from right shoulder to left hip. When Izuku landed on the floor, his whole body collapsed into a pile of dust, with only his clothes left behind.

"Midori!" Mina rushed to the pile of dust covered clothes with tears in her eyes, with Inko not far behind her. "Nonono! He can't be dead! He can't be! Not again."

Rikou made his way over and put a hand on both women's shoulders. "Don't worry ladies, remember, his phylactery is safe, meaning he'll pop back up in a week or so."

"He actually managed to cut me," Yama said to himself as he touched his bleeding wound. He then turned to Ai and her servants. "I release you all from my service and as agreed, Ai, you may keep the powers granted to you as my Hell Girl."

He then waved a hand and wispy black smoke dissipated from the forms of Hone Onna, Wanyudo the old man, Ichimonku, and Kikuri. Another wave of his hand, and his wound healed to the point it left a scar on his chest. "I'll be keeping the scar, as a reminder not to underestimate Archliches."

He waved his hand one final time and Izuku, once again whole, was laying on the floor. "What just?"

Izuku didn't get to finish as he was suddenly glomped for the second time that day by a pink-haired alien. His vision was completely obscured by frizzy pink hair. "Midori!" Mina tried and failed to kill him a second time by squeezing the life out of him. She then pulled him back and glared at him, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"That goes double for me!" Inko added.

They both expected him to meekly apologize and beg their forgiveness. Instead he said, "No promises. Mom, Mina-chan, I'm an Archlich. The last and only Archlich I have a job, a _duty_ to help yokai in trouble. If I feel it's necessary to put my life on the line to do so, I'll do it," He shrugged. "I've already died once so… what's a few more times in the line of duty, _right_?"

Mina blinked. "Midori are you alright?"

"I'm fine it's just… that makes twice now. That's the second time I've… anyway," He got to his feet, and locked eyes with Yama. "I won."

The God of Hell nodded, "That you did Archlich, that you did." Yama replied, He then snapped his fingers, and a light glow appeared over Izuku for a moment.

"What was that?" Izuku asked.

"My boon. I don't usually hand it out but… consider it a thank you for reminding this one that just because mortals are mortal, doesn't mean you are weak."

Izuku slicked back his white hair. "Umm… you're welcome? What's the boon do?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough I'm sure," The deity said with a yawn as he turned to leave. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do. I need to find a _new _Hell Girl."

Then Yama left, the doors slamming shut behind him. All Izuku could think was '_What the hell just happened?'_

"Midoriya Izuku," He turned when he heard Ai address him. He turned just in time for her to slap him in the cheek before she started berating him. "What you did was incrediably stupid! Attacking a death god in his own realm? After already going so far to help me? Then to risk your freedom for my sake…" Ai was crying and smiling before she hugged him. "You're an idiot…" She buried her head into his shoulder as she mumbled. "I'm coming to find I don't dislike idiots like you though Midoriya Izuku… kun."

"We're _sure _you're an Archlich and that you don't have a quirk?" Mina said as she poked her not-quite-boyfriend in the cheek, her eyes narrowed, "Like one could be called Harem Protagonist or something?"

"I'm _pretty sure_ that's the case Mina-chan," Izuku deadpanned.

Mina latched onto his other arm, almost glaring into his face. "Only _pretty sure_ huh?" She sighed, "Well, I guess we'll never know if it's true or not will we?"

Ai turned and fixed her red eyes on the other girl. "It's fine though right? You said yourself you're the legal wife."

"True, true," Mina said with a nod.

Mina then felt a bloodlust behind her that made the yoki of Yama feel paltry by comparison. Turning, she saw her father standing up, and cocking his gun, his glasses shining with righteous fatherly fury.

"Step away from the boy now, he must be eliminated," Gendo said in a robotic tone.

Izuku looked at Mina, "You know this all came about because you decided to play empress to a bunch of ghosts, _right Mina-chan_?"

"Quiet you," Mina retorted. Kissing him on the cheek before she let him go and stared down her father. "Daddy I love you, I do but let me tell you _right now_… I am not going to let you threaten Midori any longer!"

"But… but princess! Gendo whined.

"No daddy!" She said with a bit of force before she spoke in a softer tone, "I… I love you but I'm not your princess anymore," she smirked, "I've upgraded to Empress status… and girlfriend status."

"EEK!" Emma squealed, like a teenage girl, her eyes glowing bright pink. "When did this happen?! Why wasn't I notified so I could be there to take pictures and commemorate the moment?!"

'_That's 'exactly' why you weren't told!' _both teens thought at the same time before looking at each other and chuckling.

Mina then turned back to her father and continued, "Look dad, I'm gonna date Midori as soon as he gets his shit together after this trial. No offence Midori," Mina added.

"None taken… gimme a few days? I _really_ need to redecorate my room once I get home. It's practically a _fucking shrine _to All Might… that just feels _so wrong_ now," The Archlich said, shuddering.

"Sell it on Yebay. You'll make bank," Mina assured him before she turned back to her father. "So you need to get over the idea of me dating, at least you know it's Midori. Someone you can trust, someone who just _literally died_ to protect someone else…" She then glared at her not-quite-boyfriend, "I'm still upset with you about that by the way, so this first date better be good to make up for dying."

"Okay… I'll try my best?" Izuku replied.

"Do or do not, there is no try," Mina quipped.

Izuku resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Yes grandmaster Mina."

Gendo half slumped over in defeat, "But sweetheart, _harem_!"

Mina rolled her eyes. "Dad, it's a part of monster culture! So you're just gonna have to _deal_, man!" Mina then pointed a thumb at herself and smirked. "Besides, I'm the legal wife. That means I'll always be at the top of the cuddle pile… or does that mean I'll always be at the _bottom_ where all the _good cuddling_ is taking place?" Mina pondered touching a finger to her chin in thought. "Huh, food for thought later, anyway, point is, I'm in charge."

"Mina, honey, you've never successfully been in charge of anything, Gendo pointed out.

"That's not true!" Mina rebutted. "I had a pet hamster!"

"It died from eating itself to death," Gendo remarked.

"Well at least I didn't forget to feed it!" Mina retorted.

Gendo ran a hand down his face. "My point is, what makes you think you can handle this?"

Mina crossed her arms, and grinned. "I have a secret weapon."

Her father quirked an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"Ai-chan, would you like to help me decide who gets in on this harem thing and who doesn't? You've been around longer than me so you probably can tell a good egg from a bad one."

Ai nodded. "Okay Mina-chan."

"That's called passing the buck!" Gendo shouted.

"It's _called_ delegating dad!" Mina fired back just as quickly. "Ai-chan is probably a walking encyclopedia on monsters so she could probably tell if someone was trying to pull a fast one."

"Ahem dechi!" Beni-enma said pointedly, clearing her throat.

"Yes of course you can be in the harem Beni-chan," Mina said before she could speak.

"Agreed," Ai said nodding right after Mina spoke.

The small girl flushed. "That _is not_ what I was going to say! It _is_ nice to know however, thank you…" She cleared her throat again, willing her blush down as she tried to speak, "What I was going to say is, I do believe we should proceed with dinner before it gets cold and afterwards if he is willing, Izuku-dono can continue with his private testimony while you two," She looked between the father and daughter, "Hash this out in private."

"Of course, sorry for the disturbance at dinner," Gendo said, bowing in apology.

"To be fair, Yama already disturbed dinner, we were just prolonging it," Mina said before she rubbed the back of her head, and smiled saying contritely, "But yeah, our bad Beni-chan."

Everyone finally went back to their seats, and resumed eating. Izuku sent a private thought to the judge and hostess. "Thanks Beni-chan that was really… starting to make me feel like trash honestly. I don't want to be the reason Mina-chan and her dad have a bad relationship."

"Not a problem, anytime Izuku-dono, dechi!" The red haired girl thought with an understanding smile. "Will you be ready to continue your testimony after dinner?"

Izuku pondered for a moment before coming to a decision. "Yes, I think so."

* * *

In the room, which he couldn't leave no matter how hard he tried to blow it up, Bakugo Katsuki paced back and forth like a pissed off bull. 'This is all that stupid useless fucking Deku's fault!' he raged in his mind, '_If he hadn't been so damn weak and useless then I wouldn't be here in the first place! As if he had any balls at all, he wouldn't have even tried to off himself! Hell, if he had any brains, he would've known he couldn't be a hero without a quirk, but apparently he has neither!' _Bakugo kicked aside the bowl of gruel they'd brought him to eat in disgust. "Fucking monsters can't even give me good food to eat. Fucking Deku! When I get outta juvie, and I _will _get outta juvie I'm gonna find him and turn him into tinder! Then I'll become the Number One Hero and surpass All Might!" Bakugo nodded to himself, liking the idea more and more, mostly due to the idea of blowing Deku into charred chunks. "Bwhahaha! Better watch out Deku, cause once I'm done making _juvie_ my bitch, I'm coming for _you_ next!"

* * *

All Might, or Toshinori Yagi sat quietly in his room, eating every last bit of the gruel he could from the bowl he'd been given. He didn't know why, but eating it made him feel better than he had in years, so he made sure to eat every last scrap of it. He then sat back on the futon he'd been provided and contemplated just _where_ it was he went wrong. '_Did I, in my haste to save as many people as possible with the time I had left, did I, in my haste, fail to actually see someone in need of help?'_ He grimaced at the thought. '_I wanted to get the sludge villain contained as soon as possible, Young Midoriya had already seen my change and he asked me that question…'_ the question he too had once asked someone. '_It was the very same question I asked Nana all those years ago!'_ He realized with a pain in his heart twisting like a knife. For he had thought he had been honoring his mentors words, he never stopped smiling no matter the situation… but he'd forgotten what his life was like before that. Before All Might. The ridicule, the mocking, the pain… of being Quirkless. In truth his mentors greatest gift wasn't telling him to always smile, it was giving him the power to help _others_ smile, and in the end, that's all Young Midoriya had wanted to do… and it cost him his life. It was only luck and pure chance that he came back as a monster, a powerful one at that.

"Nana… I failed you, I'm sorry," Toshinori said. "I passed down your legacy, but not the meaning behind it." He cried on his futon realizing the depths of his failure.

* * *

Beni-enma and Izuku talked long into the night, as neither of them actually required sleep. By the time the sun rose, painting the sky with the grey hues of dawn, Izuku had finally finished his tale. It took him twelve hours, eight of which took place while others slept, but it was finally told. He felt a sense of relief that this was to likely be the last time he'd have to tell this tale in any official capacity.

"Is that everything?" Beni-enma asked. Once Izuku was quiet for several minutes.

"Yes," Izuku sounded tired, not that liches could _get_ tired, physically anyway, but a different kind of tired emotionally tired. Beni-enma patted her lap. "Why don't you lay down for a bit? Court order."

"Uhh, if you insist?" Izuku replied a little awkwardly as he positioned himself to lay down on her lap. '_So this is the infamous lap pillow… not bad. I wonder what laying on Mina-chan's or Ai's legs would feel like?' _

"You can lay on their laps later, right now, relax dechi," Beni-enma said looking out her window at the coming dawn, as she absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry I… didn't mean to broadcast that," Izuku replied.

"It's fine dechi," Beni-enma replied quietly.

"How long do you think it will take you to come to a decision? Izuku inquired.

Smiling down at him, Beni-enma replied, "I should have a judgement by noon, just in time for lunch. Now please rest dechi."

Izuku allowed himself to drift… if not off to sleep, into a trancelike state where he was neither awake nor asleep. In that time, Beni-enma didn't move, and the sun slowly rose through the sky. It wasn't until Izuku raised his head off her lap that she finally moved, picking up her blade, that still held his powerful curse, according to her, she said, "Come, I think it's just about time for brunch. Gather with the others in the Grand Hall, and we shall put an end to this trial."

* * *

Izuku's bodyguards sat in front of him with only Tionishia sitting behind him as Allure brought in Bakugo and All Might placing them on the floor in front of Beni-enma before choosing to stand not far away from Izuku himself. Today, Mitsuki and Masaru were present, on the opposite side of the room, and Beni-enma sat straight backed with her katana by her left side, sheathed on the ground next to her, as she faced forward, practically looking through the accused. "I have come to a decision. Toshinori Yagi also known as All Might. On the charge of Manslaughter, I find you not guilty." The hero sighed only for his breath to catch in his throat. "However, on the charges of child endangerment and assisted suicide I find you guility."

All Might felt his guts twist like snakes.

"Your sentence as asked for by the victim, is thus. One third of all your assets will be liquidated and donated to various charities and hospitals across japan. Three percent of which shall be granted to the victim for pain and suffering caused. Additionally, I sentence you to one-hundred twenty hours community service… to be done in three hour shifts," She finished with a smug grin on her face.

'_Does she know about One For All?!'_ Toshinori asked himself… the smug grin was all the answer he needed.

"Beni-enma I didn't ask for that!" Izuku argued. "_I personally _don't need All Might's money."

"Izuku-dono, my ruling is _final_," Beni-enma spoke in a crisp monotone that would brook no argument, not even from him, not when she was delivering judgement. She then flicked her gaze over to an almost murderous looking Bakugo Katsuki, whose red eyes were fixed on Izuku-dono. "I suggest you pay attention Bakugo-san as your fate is in my hands."

"Tch, whatever you little brat, just tell me how long I'm spending in Juvie already?" The sandy blonde replied dismissively.

"Juvie? Juvenile detention? Hahahahaha! Oh no! Oh nononono! You aren't going to 'Juvie' Bakugo-san," Beni-enma said with a malicious gleam in her red eyes.

"Oh so you realized that stupid Deku did this himself and are letting me go huh? Smart."

The young judge replied with a deadpan flat, "No. You're…" Then a mischievous grin spread across her face as she motioned Izuku forwards. "Why don't _you_ tell him his _fate _Izuku-dono?"

"M-Me?!" Izuku said, pointing at himself behind all of his guards.

"Yes, you," Beni-enma said with a nod. "I think it would be quite cathartic for you dechi, so come, come!" She urged motioning him forwards.

He got up and made his way over to Beni-enma who whispered something in his ear, then he turned to face Bakugo who glared at him hatefully. '_To think, we used to be friends,'_ He thought to himself. He then broadcast his telepathy as far as he could. "Your sentence Bakugo Katsuki is thus. You shall be spending the next ten months in Tatooin prison." A choking noise came from both Bakugo and his parents when he heard that, and Izuku waited a moment before he continued. "Additionally, at the behest of the victim, _me_," Izuku pointed at himself deliberately with his thumb this time, he wanted Bakugo to _know _this was _all_ him. "You are to be blacklisted from _every_ Hero Course and the Support Course, in every school across the country of Japan. You will never be allowed into any hero related course in Japan, but this won't stop you from actually _entering_ the school of course, provided your grades are good, you'll just be banned from entering either course by any means," Izuku then smiled a bit vindictively and gave a slow sarcastic clap. "Congratulations Kaachan, your dream is the _one thing_ that's deader than me in this room."

"Burn!" Mina called out.

"..." The blonde boy muttered.

"What was that?" Beni-enma asked.

"... you." Bakugo muttered as he stared at the tatami mats.

"The accused will speak up please," Beni-enma requested.

He looked up, with bloody murder burning in his eyes. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU DEKU!" As he ran at him, with explosives going off in his hands.

This time, the Pro Heroes didn't hesitate. Gunhead, laid down suppressive fire and Midnight tore at her costume, releasing her somnambulist quirk. Bakugo just boosted himself above the bone shards and held his breath as the pinkish mist descended on him. But someone got in his way. Two skeletons grabbed either of his arms, and a blast of steam burst forth on contact, clearing the room of Midnight's mist. With Bakugo forced to his knees and unable to make his sweat explode he watched as someone walked through the steam.

It was the pink haired girl. Racoon Eyes as he called her in his mind. She looked pissed as she stalked towards him, what looked like hand soap dripping from her right palm. 'Oh, what's she gonna do, wash my mouth out?' he thought cockily.

She slapped him right across the face and screamed. "Stay the _fuck away_ from my boyfriend, you _asshole psycho_!"

Bakugo immediately felt a burning on his face where she'd slapped him and it wasn't just from the slap itself. "Gah! What the fuck did you do to me Racoon Eyes!"

"Less than you _actually deserve_ and just a _taste _of what'll happen to you if you come near my Midori again, jackass!" The pink haired girl spat back venomously as she watched her acid eat into the flesh of the cheek on the right side of his face. It would definitely leave a scar in the shape of a handprint.

"Mina-chan, enough," Izuku said as he came forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's not worth staying angry at."

"He's the reason you died the _first time_ Izuku!" She snapped at him, "He's getting off _easy_!"

"He's getting the punishment that Izuku-dono asked he recieve dechi!" Beni-enma replied. Striding across the room, her sword in hand and she too looked pissed as she glared at Bakugo long and hard before she spoke, a deadly edge to her usually cheerful voice. "You have made a mockery of my court dechi!" She snapped at Bakugo. I find you in contempt of court! Your sentence is to be carried out _immediately, _with an additional fine of 25,000 yen!"

"You bitch bird girl! You and racoon eyes can go fuck your-" Bakugo didn't get to finish as Izuku's fist was rammed into his gut. He then without stopping his momentum physically lifted him up to his eye level to stare into his shocked red eyes. "Bakugo… you can insult me all you want, I don't give a _fuck_ about me. However, you _will not_ insult my friends!"

He then tossed the boy, who had gone limp from the blow, to the skeletons. "Get him out of here, I'm done with him."

They dragged Bakugo away. All Might got up, but not before looking back and saying, "I truly am sorry, Young Midoriya. I… I never meant for this to happen."

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty huh, All Might?" The Archlich said before walking over to the hero, touch his back and saying, "_**Contagion."**_

The blonde skeletal man gulped. "Dare I ask what you just inflicted me with?"

"One last bit of sentimentality on my part." Izuku said mysteriously. "Tell me All Might, did you ever watch the pre-quirk era show Futurama?"

The man shook his head. "No, why?"

He heard Young Midoriya chuckle inside of his head. "Well let's just say that there's an episode with a bad truck stop sandwich and leave it at that," He then told the skeletons "You can take him away now."

"What'd you do? Mina said, poking him teasingly in the side. "Is he gonna be stuck with his head in a toilet for the rest of his life?"

Izuku shook his head. "No, nothing like that. Sometimes I hate being sentimental. C'mon Mina-chan let's go home," Izuku said, reaching for her hand.

Mina met him halfway, secretly giddy he already thought of her house as home. "Yeah, let's Midori."

"Oh one more thing!" Izuku said last minute. "Ai-chan, Beni-chan, do either of you have cell phones?"

When they shook their heads, Mina was shocked. "Well get them like yesterday and come find me in Chiba pronto! We totally gotta keep this harem of ours afloat somehow."

"You got it dechi!" Beni-emna said with a thumbs up and a wink.

"Of course," Ai, said with a nod. "I shall see you soon Izuku-dono, Mina-chan."

"Bye guys… oh wait! Midori how're we even gonna get home?! You teleported us here do you even have the strength to get us back?" Mina asked worriedly.

It was then that Rikou spoke up, but not before blowing out a plume of smoke. "Actually, I have a solution."

* * *

The solution in question was a yellow bus that had Yokai Academy painted on it in big black letters. Everyone who was leaving clambered onto the bus, that included the Bakugo's. Izuku who just so happened to be sitting across from them in the seat with mina, leaned across the aisle and said, "Mitsuki-bachan, Masaru-jiji, I hope that what happened to Bakugo doesn't… make things awkward between us?"

The two shared a look. Then Mitsuki spoke. "Don't even worry about it Izuku, in fact, I'm surprised you took it so easy on him… we both know you could've thrown the book at him, sent him away till he was in his mid thirties if you wanted to."

"True," Izuku nodded, "Even then he still might've been able to attain a Hero's License. I wanted to make sure above all, that that didn't happen, not out of contempt, but simply out of the fact that… Bakugo doesn't really have the mindset to be a hero. He's far too arrogant and self serving for the job. Bakugo only cares about beating people up. For him it's not even _about_ helping people. He'd do better in Quirk Mixed Martial Arts than as a Hero honestly."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Masaru muttered.

"First stop! Mustafu City!" Rikou called from the front.

Izuku turned to his not quite girlfriend. "This my stop."

Mina smiled. "Yeah it is." She then leaned in and kissed him on the lips before saying, "Call me soon, kay? You owe me an awesome first date Midori!"

"R-Right!" He said as he got up mechanically and exited the bus with his mother and the Bakugo's. He faced his apartment building. He was finally free of the stress of the trial. He could now move on with his unlife…

If only he knew things were going to get crazier from here on out.

* * *

**Words: 19,274 Number of Pages: 44 Date Completed: 4/15/2020**

* * *

**AN: Hello all and Welcome to the long awaited next chapter of We Be Monsters! Yes, it's a long time coming… but with me, inspiration is like the tide, it ebbs and flows like the ocean. It comes and goes. Now, it has come to We Be Monsters… for however long that lasts. Now a word from my partner in crime, and I guy I'll leave holding the bag if I ever rob a bank, my friendly neighborhood beta and co-author, Snowy!**

**I will be honest here guys. This chapter while short brings up some finer points for the story. Izuku is changing, he is not a lich like Ainz ooal Gown. Archliches do have emotions and abilities regular liches do not have the access to. He is powerful but his emotions are not as deadedned as parts of his body. As you can see though Izuku is not the only one in this story gets powerups and buffs. Lets just say that this world of heroes, villains, and monsters will be full of some large Suprises.**

**Nicely said my man. I'm sure some of you will be thrilled to have this back and all I can say is welcome and you're welcome, as thanks, give us reviews! I like those things! And please, feel free to direct and questions to our Q&A aka Snowy. Till next time everyone, this has been a Bubbajack and IcySnowSage Production! Peace!**


End file.
